How Thomas More Lost His Martyrdom
by The Lady More
Summary: Serious AU What if Thomas More was not executed for not signing the Act of Supremacy and was reassigned as Lord Chancellor following his pardon? Alot of unexpected things. Starts during Ep 2x05 Changed to M for Violence and some Mature Content.
1. Intro: In which Henry Comes to the Rescu

**_Okay so last night I am going to be honnest, I was a little drunk (shame on me O.O) and I was reading a Henry/Thomas More slash fic and I had to admit it was hot (double shame on me for thinking of Saint Thomas More in a sinful situation and finding it erotic) but while I was reading it I was attacked by Plot bunnies and this was an result of the attack: Sorry Sir Thomas you are not gonna be a Martyr in this fic_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Though I and many wish Henry changed his mind and spared our lovely Saint Thomas More this story is a figment of my imagination and a drunken vision if it were real well Thomas More wouldn't be a saint would he?**_

**Introduction In Which Henry Comes to The Rescue:**

_**July 6**__**th**__** 1535 Tower Hill 9:00 am:**_

I never thought this was to be the end of my life. Having my head being severed from my body with a bloody axe. On the outside people saw me as calm and composed, but the reality was I was quite the nervous wreck.

As I walked the steps to the scaffold I was thinking there was still time to escape. It was easy I wasn't chained up like the rest of the prisoners, all I needed to do was to punch out Master Kingston steal a guards sword and make a mad dash for escape. People will help me I am one of the most well respected men in England. But where would I go Alice had a big mouth so I couldn't go back home. Great my great escape just became complicated.

Yet there was also the possibility of my dear student Harry would pardon me, if he weren't so enamored with that whore who said my book _Utopia _was nonsense. Well I guess Harry isn't coming then.

Well since there was no way out. I guess I had to face the music. Well you had a good run Sir Thomas heaven's waiting. Goodbye cruel world.

I was already on the scaffold. My chemise was drenched from my sweat yet I was shivering from the fear. I prayed that I was lucky that I wasn't one of those poor souls who were dead in 7 blows of the axe. I looked at Kingston who gave me a quick nod to say some final words. I slowly walked to the edge of the scaffold and took a deep breath. I was going to faint so I used the scaffold rail for leverage.

"I won't say much," I said, "But I will say this that I died the kings good servant but god's-"

All of a sudden a guard screamed out:

"THE KING!"

The crowd parted making a pathway and to my surprise, the gates open and to my surprise it was Harry riding on a horse. He galloped to over to the scaffold and demounted himself off the horse. He ran up the steps of the scaffold and gives me a hug and I swear a kiss as if I were his mistress. I must be dreaming.

Harry released me from his hug and leaned over the side of the scaffold to face his kingdom.

"Good people of England, as king and sovereign leader of this country I declare this man pardoned!" He yelled.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. I was definitely dreaming. The executioner crossed himself and said "thank god". Harry walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders for support and we walked over to the horse. Then Harry mounted on the horse.

"Harry what in god's name?" I asked

He threw me his cloak and made me put it on and I did. Actually it made me feel a bit better.

"I'll explain on the way back to the castle, get on and hold on for dear life to me." He said.

"Um Harry," I said, "I never rode a horse…."

He scooped me up onto the horse and placed me behind him. At least I got it somewhat right because my legs were on either side of the horse.

"Are your legs on either side? Good, now wrap your arms around my neck and hold on with your thighs for dear fucking life. Let's get out of here before we're attacked by your enemies and I didn't take my guards so I might as well get back before they worry about me YAH!"

I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck and Harry pulled the reigns and there we were making a mad dash out of the tower. Everyone was cheering flowers were being thrown in the air. I heard "God bless you wise Sir Thomas." That's when I realize it wasn't dreaming. As we were leaving the tower Harry looked at his friend Charles Brandon aka the Duke of Suffolk who was in the crowd and screamed "BRANDON TAKE YOUR HORSE AND MEET US BY THE RIVER THAMES IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Alright your Majesty YOU MADE A WISE CHOICE FRIEND!" He yelled back.

As we left the tower grounds I looked back for once last time and for the first time for about a year I was free!


	2. Good Reactions

_( thought i would have a shift in point of views so please dont be confused!)_

_**10:00 AM Whitehall Palace:**_

The first person to see the King return with the newly pardoned Sir Thomas More was his second wife Anne Boleyn. She ran up to her husband who demounted his horse and helped Sir Thomas down from the horse.

"Where were you and what is this Sir Thomas More is pardoned business? And this you are sending the power back to Rome nonsense." She yelled and then saw that Henry was indeed helping a newly pardoned Thomas More down the pathway to the castle. "By god it is true YOU PARDONED HIM. Why Henry, all that mess for nothing? He didn't sign the oath. That damn quack Bishop Fisher died for nothing."

Henry walked slowly with his arm around Thomas. Thomas was leaning on Henry for support.

"One, the oath has been officially destroyed. Two, Bishop Fisher regardless was going to be convicted of treason even if it wasn't due to the bloody oath, and three, we have Rome's support now, now our dear Elizabeth is no longer a bastard so we can betroth her to whoever we want," Henry started, "our marriage will stay legitimate as long as Katherine finds a new suitor and she and I a couple of hours ago agreed on a new suitor, a man in this court she has had her eye on for years."

Thomas was still oblivious to what was going on. He still had to process the fact that he was pardoned of all crimes.

"Who?"

Henry leaned his head towards Thomas, indicating who this "mystery suitor" was. Anne's eyes widened. Thomas still had no idea what was going on.

"Sir Thomas," Anne whispered, "don't tell me that is the reason you saved him?"

Thomas heard his name and nodded his head up.

"What about me?" Thomas slurred.

"Hush," Henry said, "Don't talk for now you'll lose your strength, no that's not the reason, Thomas was a strong chancellor, I am reinstating him as soon as he gets his strength back."

Thomas' eyes widened.

"I thought I said I resigned."

Henry gave Thomas a look.

"Remember who pardoned you?"

"Oh right I'll gladly take my position back."

Henry smiled.

"Thought so, save the talking until you get your strength back."

Thomas immediately went into a daze again. Henry and Anne went back into their conversation.

"Isn't he married?" Anne whispered.

"Was, his wife died of shock as she heard the news of you know," Henry whispered back being careful with his choice of words. He didn't want to bombard his dear friend and mentor with too much shock yet.

"Oh how dreadful?"

As soon as Anne said that Henry opened the door to the entrance of the castle. The court that was busy and noisy all of a sudden became quiet. Everyone gasped and there were whispers. All eyes were pointing towards the pardoned "Criminal".

"Alright," Henry growled, "there is nothing to see here!"

Everyone went back to his or her Business and Henry helped Thomas up the stairs into the guest room.

_**10:30 AM The More:**_

Katherine of Aragon was pacing in her lodges. She thought it was fair of what Henry decided with the Pope. Now she was waiting to know if Henry made it in time to save her possible future husband. She pondered about the future. Would she be allowed to see Mary now? Would Henry at least allow her back at court?

Whatever the outcome was most important to her was the man she loved's life was saved today. And for some reason, her sudden change in health was a good sign of the future. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Darrell would you get the door for me?" Katherine asked.

Elizabeth Darrell smiled.

"Of course your majesty," She replied.

"Let's pray it's good news."

Elizabeth walked over to the door and saw it was Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk.

"Your grace you come baring news let me get her majesty."

No need Katherine was already at the door to great Charles. Charles bowed out of respect.

"Your grace Henry sent you so the news better be good, did Henry make it in time?"

Charles wanted to play around with Katherine like he did with everyone. Of course he bent his head to the floor and tried not the smile, like something bad just happened.

"Your majesty I am truly sorry…" Charles started.

Katherine's face all of a sudden flushed of all color.

"Well, did Henry make it in time? Tell me!"

Charles sighed.

"I regret to inform you your majesty, that the king…. made it in time to pardon Sir Thomas of all crimes and Sir Thomas is now safely at Whitehall in his majesty's guest quarters being cared for by the physician."

Katherine struck Charles in upright side the head. Charles gasped in pain.

"MANWHORE! YOU SCARED ME!"

She finally breathed. Charles was laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face! It was entertaining anyway I was sent by his Majesty to escort you to Whitehall to make yours and Sir Thomas' betrothal official. Would you need a litter your majesty?"

"I know how to ride a horse and I swear, if you weren't Henry's best friend I would wring your neck…Ms Darrell please get my stuff ready we are going to Whitehall to announce the betrothal of me and my future husband Sir Thomas More."

_**10:35 am The Roper Estate Chelsea:**_

Margaret More-Roper was depressed all day. She did not want to get out of bed. She sent her husband to her father's execution because she wanted some sense of reassurance that her father at least died with some dignity. All of a sudden the door opened revealing a smiling William Roper.

"Morning sweetheart," William said.

He ran over to the windows and pulled open the blinds. Margaret did nothing but pull the covers over her head.

"Leave me alone Husband," she snarled, "my father is dead you heartless fool, and yet you seem to be so blunt about it. So tell me Husband was my father brave at least in his final moments?"

William pulled the covers off Margaret's head. She was ready to strike him with the big wide grin he had on his damn face.

"See you're wrong Margaret, remember I told you there was a possibility of your father being pardoned?"

"Husband you are tricking me and that is horribly rude. My father's head is on some bloody stake in London leave me be I don't want to get out of bed EVER again. NOW TELL ME DID MY FATHER DIE WITH DIGNITY?"

Margaret put the covers over her head again. William once again ripped the covers off the bed this time completely.

"You're father with his head in tact is alive at Whitehall, his majesty pardoned him at the execution."

Margaret really was ready to pounce on William Roper and wring his neck.

"PROVE IT!"

William simply pulled out a note. Margret ripped it out of his hands and smiled and cried tears of joy:

_Meg,_

_Don't worry now I'm alive, Harry is riding me over to Whitehall to see the physician, your adoptive sister Margret Griggs is off getting your other siblings so as soon as William gives you this letter leave right away. I will look forward to seeing you because I know last time you were distressed seeing me in a state as a prisoner._

_Love always_

_Your ever-loving Father_

_Ps. Sorry if this is messy I am writing this on Harry's back oh one more thing do me a favor pick up Alice for me, she will be so ecstatic to see me alive._

Margaret wiped the last of her tears of rejoice. But then she realized something:

"OH BULLOCKS!" She said suddenly, "FATHER DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT ALICE!"

"Well," William said, "I guess we're going to have to tell him when we get to Whitehall don't we? I already got the nanny to watch the children let's go before your thinks we abandon him."

And quickly and happily the Ropers got ready to embark to Whitehall to joyfully reunite with Margaret's father.

_**10:45 am More Estate, Chelsea:**_

John More opened the door into the gallery. His eyes were puffy and red. His face and cheeks glistened with tears. He knew grown men's crying was often frowned upon in society, but this was a moment where tears were understandable. He was young, alone and scared most of all he was heartbroken. He was trying so hard to impress his father but just as fortunes were looking up for John his father was executed and sentenced to death. He walked down the hall remember his father's trail the last time he saw him.

"_Sir Thomas More, you are hereby sentenced to be drawn on a hurdle to the site of your execution, hung by the neck until you're almost dead, your bowls and privy parts cut off and burned in front of you, your head cut off, and your body divided into four parts." The Judge said._

NO _John thought _this can't be happening.

_He watched as his father looked to the floor in shame. He couldn't hear it anymore. He ran out of the courtroom, his chest tightened. He gasped to get some air. But it seemed his lungs couldn't take the air in. Then he watched as his father was pulled out in shackles and his elder sister attacking a guard to hug her father one last time. Then John gained the strength to push through the crowd._

"_FATHER!" He screamed, "FATHER!"_

_His father asked calmly to the guards to have one last word with his son. Permission was granted. John hugged his father in tears. Thomas put his chained hands on each of his son's shoulders. _

"_My only son," Thomas said, "I am so proud of you, remember, I pray one day you can be a trusted and respectable lawyer like I was maybe even a member of government, but for now be careful, be brave and be in good cheer and one day just one day we'll meet again in the kingdom of heaven. Just always remember if there is ever a time where you are scared and in a time of crisis I will protect you, I will be there in your heart John and be with you always. For my final blessing, may god grant you long life, healthy children and of course success. Good bye John and remember to be brave, promise me you will be brave."_

"_I will father," John choked between tears. _

_Thomas gave John one last kiss on the forehead and was led away. John looked to his father one last time and collapsed._

He was never brave his father knew that. He was scared always. His father was always consoling John of nightmares he may have in the middle of the night. He was in fear of losing his father ever since his mother died. But he awoke this morning and knew his nightmares came true. Not only did he lose his father but his stepmother too. Marriage was on hold until John received his law degree. So here he was, in his early 20's and alone and scared.

He finally stopped at the picture he was looking for. It was his fathers. He studied it for a moment. Oh did his father look handsome. John knew the picture was painted around the time his father was elected lord chancellor. He wore a beautiful brown cloak with brown fur trimmings, a brown doublet, and his infamous black hat and of course around his neck his gold seal necklace he always wore. John tried to smirk amidst of his tears when he saw his father was holding a book in the picture. His father was always brilliant scholar.

John touch his father's picture. He knew the hour passed and his dear father whom he loved so much was gone.

"Father I am so scared, bring me a sign," He said.

All of a sudden the door to the gallery busted opened and in comes Margaret Griggs, the girl his father adopted so long ago. She was smiling from ear to ear. John didn't turn back he kept staring at his father's portrait.

"How was father's execution?" John said trying to keep his composure. He knew Margaret was the only one who went besides Meg's husband William.

"He was pardoned," Margaret said.

John turned around in shock. He actually did pray the night before for hope that his father would be pardoned of all crimes. He grinned from ear to ear; all hope was restored within him.

"I knew the lord would listen to me, where is he?"

"The king took him to Whitehall he's waiting for you and your sisters there."

"Well then why are just sitting here let's go!"

_**11:15 AM Heron Estate Chelsea:**_

_Oh I wish I didn't have to do this_ Cecily More Heron thought.

Her father told her that it was best when there was a death in the family to any child the truth. Now that it was her own father she had to do it, for him. It scared her that now her father was watching from some unknown place. But she might as well before her children started asking, "Where's Grandpa?"

Her children were sitting around the table their faces all were blank. Though they were young they knew something was wrong.

"Children I have some bad news," She started, "Your grandfather made the king very unhappy and so…."

All of a sudden the door burst open and her loud obnoxious sister Elizabeth More Daunce ran through the door.

"CECILY, CECILY FATHER'S BEEN PARDONED!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically, "GILES IS GOING TO WATCH YOUR KIDS WE MUST GO MEET FATHER AT WHITEHALL AT ONCE!"

"Children, what I just said was a figment of my imagination, Mamma's has to do something, I'll be back."

Before the dumbfounded children could reply Elizabeth and Cecily ran out the door.

_So how am I doing so Far? Oh perks should be updated later_


	3. New and Reunions

_**This chapter is pretty intense and it's usually not my darkly humourous style of writing. Seriously I was crying while writing it and thank you to all my reviewers as always muwazz! **_

**News and Reunions:**

Thomas More did not know what the hell was going on. In the course of half a day he was dragged on a hurdle to the block only to be pardoned of all crimes, reassigned as lord chancellor, bled out by doctors and now he was about to get another piece of big news. Thomas lied in bed for about an hour after the doctor bled him when Henry entered the room.

"Hello Sir Thomas," Henry said with a smile as he entered the room, "how are you feeling?"

Thomas smiled, actually as sick as it sounded he felt much better after the doctors bled him.

"Much better," he said, "happy to be alive. I cannot thank you enough Harry for pardoning me, I may have seemed willing to go to the block but really I was terrified to be struck with the axe."

Henry laughed and walked over to edge of the bed and put his hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"I couldn't let my dear mentor and friend die a barbaric death could I? Now I am here to discuss a few things with you, I might as well tell the bad news first."

_Bad News? _Thomas thought _is it about my children or my grandchildren? I hope not, because bad news is followed by news of death, I know it's a sin to think of it I rather it be my children's spouses or my wife because my children mean the world to me!_

"Is it about my children?"

"No, no all your children are fine the worst that happened to them was your son John had a panic attack and collapsed at the court house but recovered, they are all on their way to greet you, it's about your wife."

_OH NO NOT AGAIN! _Thomas screamed in his mind, _haven't you made me suffer enough with Joan! _

"Is Alice okay?"

"No, she's dead she died after she found out your interment execution of shock."

Thomas sighed; he should have just signed that damn oath in the first place. Then he wouldn't be sick and his loving wife would have been alive and well. And his only son John would have not collapse after hearing his loving father was going to die.

"First Joan now Alice, why do my wives always die on me? I SHOULD HAVE SIGNED THAT BLOODY OATH!"

Thomas started to sob in Henry's chest. Henry just comforted Thomas by running his hand through his hair.

"Don't blame yourself, the fault is mine for creating that oath, so I made a agreement with the pope to make up for all my sins for having you, Bishop Fisher and everyone else who suffered for my own ridiculous benefit and I'm sure Alice is happy you're alive now and wouldn't want to see you suffer. You said to me once 'it's all the suffering the lord brings upon us to make us stronger' and now my dear teacher I want to apologize for all the hell I put you through."

Thomas looked up and sniffed.

"You mean it Harry?"

"Of course I do, now for the good news, first you already know you are to be reinstated as Lord Chancellor."

Thomas stopped crying and smiled.

"Oh yes I will be delighted to take my chancellorship."

_Yeah of course I will be delighted to get Chancellorship back _Thomas thought evilly _to get back at those Heretics Cromwell, Boleyn along with his sodomite son and of course that German heretic ARCHBISHOP CRAMMER! I will say this now I will not die until they are all dead! _

"Good now this next piece news will be a bit of a shock but I am sure you will be delighted to hear it, now obviously as you heard England is back with Rome."

"Yes and I am glad to hear it, what was the deal?"

"Well the pope and I agreed that if he declared Anne's and my marriage valid I will send my devotion back to Rome, under one condition Katherine must choose a suitor for herself under my approval of course."

"Oh really I am glad so who did Katherine choose as her suitor?"

Henry sighed and put both hands on Thomas' shoulders.

"You promise me you won't freak out when I tell you?"

"Of course Harry, now tell me who's the suitor?"

"It's you."

Thomas and Henry looked at each for a moment in silence and then it dawned on Thomas More, **HE WAS MARRYING THE QUEEN**, scratch that **THE DOWAGER QUEEN**! No it couldn't be. Katherine loved him as a **friend **not a **husband.** He did love Katherine but not as that but as he loved his former student Henry, the loyal love the servant gives to a monarch. No! No! No! No! NO!

"What?" Thomas replied in awe as his smile faded away.

Henry smiled.

"You are to be married to Katherine of Aragon my former wife."

Thomas pushed Henry off the bed. Henry thought nothing of it, as it was just a shocked reaction. Thomas sprang off the bed and walked over to the window, looking out to the world.

"You can't possibly make me do this! I don't love Katherine that way I love her as a friend nothing more. Please don't make me Harry I still have to get over Alice."

He walked over to Henry and fell to his knees. Tears started falling down from his cheeks.

"Harry please I beg of you," Thomas said, "For the love you have for me please don't make me do this."

Henry knelt in front of Thomas and put both hands once again on Thomas' shoulders. He knew the distress his friend was going through. Thomas More was supposed to die today, but Henry couldn't let that happen. He knew Thomas was grateful to be alive, but not to be married off against his will.

"Thomas, if I knew the distress this would cause you and if it were under my control I wouldn't force you" Henry said, "But the pope approved of it so you have no choice but to agree I'm sorry."

Thomas looked to the floor.

"If it's the will of you and the pope then I must agree when am I to be married?"

"The pope says you must be married by tomorrow night, so nine o clock at tonight, Thomas I am sorry,"

"Harry there is nothing you could do! Now could you please leave me be I need some time to myself."

"Of course I'll come when you need to start to get ready."

Henry got up and left the room looking back at Thomas one last time before shutting the door. Thomas fell to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. Why couldn't Henry just let him die a martyr like he was destined to? No Henry had the heart to save Thomas. So instead of having his head sever from his body with an axe, he was left to suffer emotionally and slowly. He preferred the axe instead,

--

About a few hours later Thomas started to look like himself again a bit. He was dressed in his infamous black clothing with a black cloak to add with it and of course his famous gold chain. He was glad of them because he still a little chilly from the harsh treatment he endured in the tower. The color was starting to come back into his face and the dark lines and bags under his eyes were slowly fading. He still was weak though he wobbled a bit Henry suggested he walk with a crutch for the moment.

Thomas looked deep into the mirror. He knew his reflection was his, but it didn't look like him. It was just a broken monster staring back at him. He walked over to the crucifix staring at him and he fell to his knees. He clasped his hands and started to pray.

"Dear lord," He whispered, "thank you for sparing me today and giving me a second chance at life, please give me the strength to go into this marriage and………"

He looked to the floor.

"Forgive me for going ahead and getting revenge on all my enemies who wanted me dead….Amen."

He crossed himself and stood up. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Father it's us," he heard a familiar voice said, he smiled knowing it was the voice of his eldest Meg, "may we come in?"

It did lift him up in his darkest hour knowing his children were hear to see him alive and well.

"Of course come in!"

The door burst open and his four children came running in, with smiles. They literally attacked him and hugged him.

"FATHER! FATHER!" They screamed.

They were all crying tears of joy.

"Oh my children, my beautiful and wonderful children. I am glad we are all reunited, I know it was unfortunate what happened to your stepmother but I'm here now, come let me see all of you, my, my it seems you all grew."

He walked over to Meg. She was tall and slender with dirty blonde hair. She possessed the beauty of her late mother Joan Colt. No offense to the other girls she seemed to be his favorite because she was so enthusiastic of her studies. She was brilliant and he always admired her perseverance. He hugged Meg and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She cried tears of joy and buried her head in her father's chest. Thomas looked down and brushed the tears away from her cheek.

"Oh father I was so worried," she said.

"I saw William today at my, pardoning let's say did he tell you?" Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Yes father, I was going to kill him because I thought he was smiling at the fact you were dead. If you didn't write that note I wouldn't have believed him."

"That's why I wrote the note I know my daughter well"

"I know father!"

He gave Meg another kiss on the forehead and walked over to Cecily his youngest daughter who was manly quiet, but when she had a opinion she was loud. She had light brown hair and dark eyes. Many said that she was divided between the looks of her father and her mother.

"Ah Cecily, what a delight to see you so happy!"

Cecily nodded her head.

"I am glad you were pardoned." She replied happily and quietly, "I didn't know who I was going to have my religious debates with!"

Thomas giggled and kissed her on the forehead. Then walked over to Elizabeth. She had dark hair and dark eyes like her father. Everyone knew when Elizabeth More Daunce entered the room because she was loud. She deffinetly took after her father on that aspect.

"Ah Elizabeth still waking the dead with that voice of yours?"

Elizabeth made a loud chuckle, which made John, and Cecily covered their ears.

"Nope father," Elizabeth said with a smile, "but I have some good news, I am pregnant again."

Thomas smiled oh Elizabeth must be so relieved that her father was able to live to see another milestone.

"That's wonderful, when are you due?"

"Around Christmas, since you are alive to enjoy this wonderful occasion with me I was hoping you'd do the honors of blessing me for a safe pregnancy."

Thomas put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure…may god protect you and your gift from heaven from all evil and may god grant you a safe and successful pregnancy Amen."

Finally Thomas walked over to John his youngest and only son. Before Thomas could say a word to him John leaped into his father's arms and started sobbing. John was certainly different from the rest of the More children. He wasn't as clever nor as cunning as the rest as his siblings were. He was often quiet, shy and timid and as always too scared to fight for his beliefs.

"Oh father," He cried

Thomas wrapped his arms around his son. He softly told him to hush.

"Of all your siblings John, I was the most worried about you my dear and only son, but I am here now no need to worry."

He sobbed harder.

"I failed you father, I wasn't brave!"

"Now, now John you didn't fail me, people just don't change over night, give it time and one day you'll take after me now just be happy I'm alive all your worries should be over smile."

"Thank you father."

John smiled.

"Now I need to tell you all something important, I know it's a little early to for me to jump right into marriage but it is not my choice. If you didn't hear already in one hour I am to be married."

"We know to the Queen," Meg replied, "his majesty sent us here to comfort you because he said you were upset, we are not happy either but it's better than losing your head."

The other three More Children cringed.

"That's right Meg, as much we may object it may be the purpose onto why I am here before you with my head in tact, now you all know how well you accepted Alice and her daughter like our family, not only is Katherine going to be part of our family but her daughter Mary too, promise me you will treat them with the same respect."

"We will father," All his children replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Charles Brandon opened the door and smiled.

"Sir Thomas," he said, "The hour approaches there's a litter outside waiting to take you and your family to the Cathedral."

Thomas looked down and sighed. The last time he heard "the hour approaches" was before his so called execution.

"Come on children let's go."

Part of him wished he were going to the scaffold again instead of being married against his will.

--


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Till Death Do Us Part:**

Thomas spent the whole time looking out the window in awe. He watched the many people cheering. It was like all of England wanted to show up to celebrate the union of the pardoned Criminal and Dowager Queen. It seemed like kind of a circus to him yet he was the fool.

Finally the carriage stopped and there he was in front of a church he's been to so many times before. Except this time it seemed much darker and sinister. Like it were to be a place of doom. Suddenly the Carriage door opened and there was Henry with a smile.

"Thought I might walk you down the aisle," He said

He helped his old teacher and mentor out of the carriage. Thomas linked his arm around Henry's. It dawned on him the clock struck nine. 12 hours ago the axe would of struck his neck severing his head from his body. The bells rang as Henry started leading Thomas up the stairs to church.

"It baffles me that 12 hours ago my head would have no longer been on my shoulders," Thomas said, "By now my head would be on the bridge."

All eyes were all on him now. He gazed around with all the glares, the good ones and some bad ones. The bad ones were his enemies the heretics. All of a sudden he heard Henry chuckle a bit.

"Now's not the time to think about what could of happened, now's the time to think about what is happening in the present. Now when we get inside Bishop Crammer is going to lead us in immediately listen I know he's protestant but for the sake of our alliance in Rome and yours and Katherine's beliefs he will be leading a Roman Catholic service."

"Thank you Harry, let me guess you are going to be the best man?"

Henry laughed again.

"I'm helping you walk aren't I? For being a real cod's head to you I will not sit with Anne and be your aide for the rest of the night."

Thomas laughed.

"Done."

The next thing he and Henry were already in the cathedral. Crammer was standing there giving somewhat of a concerned look because he knew More wanted to wring his neck for almost causing the man to lose his head.

"Sir Thomas we must start right away. Please follow me." Crammer said.

The choir was singing. Everyone was whispering. Everyone was bowing on Thomas' and the King's arrival. There were smiles amongst the crowd and frowns. George and Thomas Boleyn couldn't help but give Thomas More dirty looks when he walked by them. Cromwell who was pale as ghost quietly crossed himself. Of course the last people who they passed was Thomas' own children and Anne Boleyn who was annoyed that Henry was helping the man who she despised rather than sit with her. She was cradling baby Elizabeth and was whispering, "I don't want to be here."

Thomas More wasn't in Utopia; he was in hell. When he and Henry got to the altar, Henry moved to the side just in case Thomas needed more help.

"Thank you Harry."

Henry just nodded his head. Suddenly the trumpets blew and a booming voice announced:

"HER MAJESTY KATHERINE OF ARAGON!"

The whole room stood up. All eyes were all on the magnificent Dowager Queen. Her hair was half up and half down with a beautiful pearl clip. She was holding a bouquet of roses. Thomas gazed in awe on how much younger she looked. How much healthier she looked as well. The gown she was wearing was magnificent. It was black with gold trimmings. It was so long that her daughter the lady Mary and her lady in waiting Elizabeth Darrel had to carry the back of her dress. She linked arms with Chapyus the Spanish ambassador who was smiling from ear to ear.

Thomas wished that it were someone else. Not the same woman who he spent hours laughing and conversing with over an intellectual topic. Not the same woman he supported as she and his student went through their divorce. Thomas knew you couldn't just marry your good lady friend because eventually if your marriage fails so does your friendship. His body tensed up into a full-blown state of panic waiting to erupt. But he couldn't show it; he never showed emotion. Then without warning he felt his future bride's presence. He bowed nervously; his stomach was tied in knots.

He wished to refuse but his obedience to his majesty and his Catholic faith prevented him to. He was now oblivious to what was going on. He eyed Katherine who dropped to her knees and pulled out her rosary from her stomacher. Thomas weak in the knees roughly collapsed on to them and he pulled out his little silver cross he had carried with him since he was imprisoned in the tower. He was a bit relieved that Catholicism required the bride and groom to be on their knees because if they were required to stand Thomas would of lost balance from the weakness.

_Why Me? _Thomas thought.

He barely listened to what the heretic bishop was saying he just crossed himself along with Katherine.

Just about 12 hours ago he would have been kneeling at the block waiting for the axe to strike. Now he was kneeling at the altar waiting for this nightmare to be over. No wait the nightmare wasn't over until later that night after they consummated the marriage Thomas cringed at the thought.

"Sir Thomas, are you alright?" Katherine whispered, "you look pale and you barley spoke."

_Well Katherine _Thomas thought _think for a minute you try to experience the events I endured today _

"I am sorry I am just haunted by the fact that I almost was executed today," he lied, looking straight ahead.

Katherine nodded her head.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about what happened today we should worry about the future."

_The future of me having the pleasure to watch those heretics burn at the stake for almost having me killed, _Thomas thought cruelly, _who should I burn first Cromwell or Crammer wait I wasn't going to be burned I was going to be beheaded instead of being drawn and quartered AH HAVE THEM BE DRAWN AND QUARTED! _

Thomas made a sadistic smirk. Oh he never gotten pleasure of watching people die but this time it would be personal, collectively they made his life a LIVING HELL FOR A YEAR! Suddenly he realized this was why he was still here, to bring good back to the English Court, to serve justice to people like his dear friend Bishop Fisher and his ever so loving wife who died because of the nonsense brought by the Harlot, and to cleanse the court of all sin. And…

"Now it is time for the bride and groom to say their wedding vows," Crammer said, "Sir Thomas do you swear before God and your friends and family that you will be a faithful and loving husband to Katherine of Aragon for the rest of your days so help you god?"

To bring joy back into Katherine's life. Thomas took a deep breath there was no turning back. This was the will of god.

"I do," Thomas said and then spoke the vow he said for his first two wives; however, this time he would say it slowly and dismally, "I, Sir Thomas More, take you Katherine of Aragon, to be my wedded wife. With deepest Joy I shall receive you into my life that together we may be as one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the Holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise to live first unto God rather than others or even you."

Thomas paused for a moment he remembered his final words would have been that "he died the kings good servant but God's first". His voice started to crack by then as he continued his vows, not looking at anyone or anything but the crucifix in his hands:

"I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Jesus Christ. Ever honoring god's guidance by His spirit through the Word. And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us,"

He paused one more time and knew the future was to be rough but he must endure and with a shaking voice, looking only at the king who nodded his head towards him, he concluded:

"I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

Henry looked over and smiled at his dear friend and mentor. He knew Thomas right then and there did the right thing.

Thomas however felt completely guilty. To him this replaced the blow of the axe towards his neck, which would of occurred 12 hours and 30 minutes ago. He vowed to something he didn't want, but as a servant to his faith he had no choice. He thought of his now deceased wife sobbing in the heavens at his betrayal. His dear friend Bishop Fisher for scoffing at him, who suffered the same fate that he was supposed to suffer, for throwing away everything he fought for. God, the 12 hours and now 35 minutes with his head lodged on a stake on the bridge would have been much better than this misery. He didn't even have time to morn for their losses.

He wanted to sob but he held his feelings inside as always. A character flaw he hated about himself. He just wanted it to be over so he could have a moment alone to sob. Everything was slow he barley heard Crammer ask Katherine if she would take Thomas as her husband.

_Please refuse _The would have been Martyr prayed, _I don't love you that way I don't want to hurt you like Harry did._

"I do" Katherine replied, "I, Catalina of Aragon Infanta of Spain, take you, Sir Thomas More, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledge to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Sir Thomas, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful life."

Thomas looked to the floor. 12 hours and 45 minutes his head was still there. And now he was stuck until death with a woman he had to learn to love. The worst part was, it was one of his dear friends.

"By the name of the father the son and the Holy Spirit I know pronounce you both man and wife, you may both rise and may god grant you a long and healthy marriage."

Everyone applauded as the couple rose and gave each other a kiss. It was the most awkward intimate moment Thomas More has ever shared with a woman.

Henry walked over to Katherine and bowed. Katherine then hugged her former husband and placed a light kiss on his lips. Oh Thomas wished she was still with Henry.

"Thank You Henry for arranging this for me I feel much happier and much healthier."

Henry smiled. Thomas couldn't help but smirk a little to know he was the cause of someone's good help.

"My lady," Henry said, "as long as you are happy, I am happy, now Thomas I made you a promise, shall we."

Thomas smiled and linked arms with his former student. As they walked down the altar with Katherine following, Anne stopped them.

"Henry are you going to go in the carriage with my family and I?" She asked.

"I made a promise to my friend so I will meet you at the palace."

Anne looked at them with wide eyes as they walked out of the Cathedral. She could not believe she was ditched by her husband for that, that, that SMARTASS! She knew this was called for a emergency Boleyn/Howard family meeting.


	5. I'm Lost

_**Shalom one and all thank you for the reviews. Few things Before I continue: **_

_**ONE please I urge you to get into the mood while reading this chapter I want you to listen to the song Inertiatic ESP by The Mars Volta because I think it adds to it a bit. And the Song "Feeling Good" I know its like a 1950s song but let's pretend it came from the tudor period!**_

_**TWO: Please if you are a child and can't handle sex scenes please push the X button and go watch some Hannah Montana and listen to the Jonas Brothers**_

_**THREE: Thomas More If you are reading this I am so so so so SO sorry for being sick enough to put you into softcore porn I'll make it up to you by inviting you to my dorm and giving you some cookies you can even bring Henry if you want to!**_

_**Four: You are going to need new pants after this**_

_**and Five: I know Darkvampirewitch times are rough for you so I am personally dedicating this Chapter to you because I know you are a sucker for Tomkat (BOO YA!) **_

_**ENJOY! **_

**I'm Lost:**

_Last Night I heard lepers flinch like birth defects_

_Its musk fecal in origin as the words dribbled off its chin_

_It said I'm lost_

_I'm lost_

_Now I'm lost_

-Inertiatic ESP-The Mars Volta

Thomas was relieved that Katherine wanted to spend some alone time with her daughter before they had to do the deed of consummating the marriage. His three eldest went home to their families so that left him with his eldest John, who he was the most concerned about at that moment.

Thomas knew John was the spitting image of him. But didn't quite act like him, he gave him credit for at least trying by going to law school. They sat on the lounge chairs in the den facing each other.

"We haven't had a chance to talk," Thomas said, "you know you look exactly like me when I was your age, young and full of life."

John smiled; he loved being compared to his father. Especially on looks, he knew his father was quite the handsome man.

"Thank you father," John said, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you in the tower, I didn't want to see you suffer."

"No, no, you don't need to apologize, Cecily and Elizabeth couldn't either. I just want to see how you are, this was a hard year on us all, a lot happened, and how are you feeling?"

_Oh please not be a wreck because of all this _Thomas thought. _He is my youngest and most timid and is still trying to get by in the world. _

"I was afraid for you, I heard those horrid execution stories and believe me I cringed every time I heard them, but now that you are alive I am relieved and happy. I mean now that I am law school I have the greatest tutor in all of England if there is something I am confused about."

Thomas smirked at the compliment, it was his greatest joy that his children could look up to him so fondly.

"I am wondering father, how are you?" John asked.

Thomas sighed and looked down to the floor.

"To be honest to you son," He said, "I am a mess, my second wife is gone, Bishop Fisher died for no reason and I am not ready to get into a new relationship just yet."

John walked over to his father and gave him the biggest hug. For the first time roles were reversed and John was comforting his father as his father did many times before.

"It's okay father, you are still alive and to me it's all that matters. You are the only man who is innocent left in this court. Not many men are pardoned from their crimes but you were."

Thomas smiled, it was the first time he seen his son with a plethora of bravery in a time of peril. He hugged his son back with all his might.

"Oh John, I am so proud of you, maybe I was wrong about the bravery thing, it's like you are growing up already."

"Thank you Father."

Then their father and son moment ended when they heard a woman clear her throat. It was Elizabeth Darrell Katherine's most faithful lady-in-waiting.

"Sir Thomas, my lady is waiting for you is upstairs," she said.

"Father may you bless me before you, well whatever what you are going to do up there, like you used to."

Thomas laughed whole-heartedly; Lady Darrell couldn't help but chuckle a little too.

"Of course," Thomas said before clasping his hands together, "Miss Darrell since you are part of the family now if you would like to join us you can."

Lady Darrell smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank You Sir Thomas," She replied.

"May god keep you this night and always, Amen."

"Amen," John replied, "Goodnight father."

Thomas kissed his son on the forehead.

"Good night son, and Good night Miss Darrell."

Thomas got up and sighed. He slowly walked up the stairs. He didn't want to be doing this. He thought tonight he would be making love to Alice for victory, as a gesture for being reunited. But no he was going to be making love to a stranger. No not a stranger, a woman he only knew as a friend. He was thinking of ideas of how he would manage to somehow make love to Katherine without realizing it was her.

Then as he came to his bedchamber door, he came up with an idea. He would blindfold himself and pretend it was Alice. That way Katherine could get what she wants and Thomas wouldn't have to feel as awkward. Another genius idea by Sir Thomas More.

He took a deep breath and walked inside his bedchamber, and was greeted by quite the surprise. Katherine was getting undressed to officially consummate the marriage.

_**(AN: I'm warning you young preteen children, THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE CALLING!) **_

"Oh dear!" Thomas said aloud and then crossed himself. This was because he already felt the blood trail to the oh so familiar area of his body.

Katherine turned her head and smiled. Then laughed at Thomas' odd reaction.

"Oh you have never seen a naked woman before," Katherine said, "I mean you were married twice, why the shocked reaction?"

_Oh Alice if you are sick enough to be watching this now I am so sorry! _Thomas thought, _And dear lord please forgive me for what I am about to do. _

Thomas for the second time that day tripped from a loss of balance. As sick as it was it was more embarrassing to trip in front of his new wife of about two hours than it was to be tripping on the way up the scaffold just hours ago.

"Yes your majesty, I mean no your majesty, I mean, oh I am sorry I am trying to process this all in." As Thomas said this he once again started using hand gestures something he always did when he was nervous. Also as he was saying this Katherine who was just in undergarments with nothing to cover her upper half but her long hair was walking towards him. He took a deep breath and continued what he was saying. "I mean in the course of one day I was dragged on a hurdle to the scaffold went up the scaffold about to get my head cut off then pardoned, literally was ridden to Whitehall as if I were a damsel in distress, bled, betrothed and married all in one-"

All of a sudden Katherine's mouth collided with his, hushing him. It was the most perfect kiss he ever received. Not too gentle like his first wife's and not too harsh like his second wife's. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss it. Thomas closed his eyes and moaned and all his thoughts seemed to cease to this moment.

"First of all, I am your wife now so there is no need to call me your majesty, so just simply call Katherine," Katherine said then starting to trail her fingers down up and down Thomas' throat. "And also your pretty head is still attached to your neck so don't worry. I know this is awkward for you as well because you didn't expect me to choose you as my next husband, but you don't realize how handsome you are, anyway if you want to blindfold yourself or just pretend I'm your ex-wife I wouldn't mind I know how you feel. You don't know how awkward I felt making love to Henry for the first time."

Okay now Thomas More was leaving hell and quickly embarking back into Utopia. He smiled at least Katherine knew how he felt. Thomas nodded his head.

"You wouldn't mind blindfolding me then? You would have to guide me then, because I could be a pretty clumsy person."

They both laughed. Just the way Katherine cared about him at this moment made him fall for her a little bit.

"Of course don't worry you are going to be okay. I promise you that I will make this as comfortable for you as I can."

She smiled and left him for a moment to pick up a sash. Katherine walked over to Thomas and brought the sash over his eyes and tied at the back of his head. His breathing became heavier.

Now in darkness all the sensations were intensified. In the darkness he felt his doublet and chemise opening and falling off his torso. Followed by his gold chain. He heard it being slowly being dropped on a wooden surface. He felt a soft hand softly grip his and lead him to the bed. He felt Katherine's hands slowly guide him to lie on his back on the bed.

Oh being in the tower for all those months made him realize how comfortable his bed was. He immediately sunk in to the bed's comfort that he didn't notice Katherine was taking off his shoes and hose.

Now the pace quickened. Katherine was on top of him. Hands were roaming all over his body. Thomas felt Katherine roughly kissing him as if he were sailing away for months for a diplomatic mission.

_Are all women from Spain this wild? _Thomas thought to himself. _I didn't even have time to breathe no wonder Harry couldn't walk every time he sought Katherine's bed. _

Then he felt something he never felt before, Katherine was moving her mouth all over his body. Apparently oral gratification was all the rage in England, but Thomas found it repulsive and disgusting! The neck he didn't mind but the rest of the body oh that was sinful…but it felt…good.

"Ahhh" he moaned quietly.

The sensations rose. His body had the chills yet felt hot at the same time. Just hours ago he dreaded this moment, but now his body was just begging for release! He craved more, like it were oxygen.

--

John More walked down the hall to his bedchamber after reading before he went to sleep. He stopped for a second at his father's bedchamber. To overhear what was going on. He couldn't help but laugh every time he heard his father scream in pleasure. He knew what was going on. His ever so saintly father was making love to his new wife probably.

At least John was reassured that his father gotten used to his new bride and was now embarking into "Spain".

_Oh I cannot wait till I get married! _He thought

John snickered one last time and headed to bed that was until he heard the sound of a grand piano play from his sister Elizabeth's room. As he started to walk he also heard the sound of a woman singing.

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky _

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze drifting on by_

_You know how I feel_

John peeked into his sister's room to see Princess Mary Tudor playing the piano and singing. Wow she was talented.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me…_

_And I'm feeling good._

John leaned against the doorway and listened silently. Hopefully not disturbing Mary in her little serenade. She finally stopped and looked over at John with a look of scorn. He saw tear tracks coming down her eyes. John did nothing but clap.

"I know you were there spying on me," She said, "I am surprise you didn't run when I caught you, rumor has it you are the most timid brat to walk amongst England, it's a surprise knowing you are the son of the all mighty could have been Martyr Sir Thomas More."

John made a face of anger back at her. He hated when people mocked his father.

"Don't talk about my father that way," John fired back, "After all he's fought for you and your mother. Hell, he even almost had his head chopped off for you today!"

Mary growled and walked over to John.

"Your father is just like that harlot fucking my mother's brains out and losing her mind while all of England is in turmoil, now if you would excuse me I would like to be alone."

She slammed the door in John's face causing him to jump. John just stood there with wide eyes.

_Oh I feel bad for whatever kingdom she'll end up ruling _John thought _Because when that girl gets her courses boy will she end up terrorizing the kingdom._

--

Back in the master bedroom Katherine and Thomas were preparing themselves to consummate the marriage. Katherine was rushing this because of all the bad luck she's had with her first two marriages. She was sure as hell ready. But she wasn't really sure about her new husband. He had a pretty tough day.

Then again she could just go for the kill because Thomas was blindfolded and oblivious to what was going on. No that would be unfair to both parties because one would be guilty while the other will lose trust for his partner.

"Um Sweetheart," Katherine stated innocently playing with the waistband of his breeches.

Sweetheart, a name that was so foreign to Thomas More. He was never called that before. He just made a hum noise because his mind was lost in many different directions. He still hadn't even processed all the events of the day.

"Is it okay if we consummate the marriage now?" Katherine asked.

Then that's when the reality struck him again. Consummate the bloody word was sending chills down his spine. He remembered then he had no choice. He was glad Katherine was understanding of this situation but could they wait? No months of not making love could lead to an annulment and he did not want to put Katherine through that hell again. But he really didn't care about the kissing and touching yet. He wasn't ready to give his body to someone to someone he didn't love. Even if he was blindfolded and pretending it were someone else.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that question?" He replied trying to stall a bit.

Katherine laughed a little and started to crawl her fingers up and down his jaw line. Gosh he couldn't resist her charm arousing his body in a way he never felt before.

"You're kidding me right? So are you ready? I mean it looks like there is a what should I say chink in your armor."

Katherine laughed as she pressed down on the hardness between Thomas' legs. Thomas gasped and tilted his head back. Then he realized how badly his body needed to release before he really lost his head from the lack of attention. He bit his lip tightly and reopened the sore that was created on the way to the scaffold.

And he just reluctantly nodded his head. Then as quickly as the axe would of fallen and severed his head from his body, he felt the coldness in between his inner thighs. Once again he was glad of the blindfold because he knew he was protected from her seeing his eyes watering. He started to whimper and leaned his head to the side.

The blindfold ripped off and Katherine saw that would-have-been martyr's eyes were red with tears. He slammed them shut.

"You're not ready are you?" Katherine said.

He sobbed harder.

"Just do it," Thomas cried, "The lord, you and the king command me to. I must submit, you're above me I must obey no matter my pain or sorrow. But I want this can't you tell."

Katherine placed her hand where Thomas' heart was beating and he flinched. She tried moving her hand up his leg, and he flinched again except this time a whimper escaped his throat.

"I know even the saintliest of men get aroused by the touch of a woman, but you are saying one thing and acting another. I know actions speak louder than words, and as I said before, anything to ease you through this, do want me to sing to you, pull your hair anything, I know I am rushing this but after my first two marriages it's, it's just awkward for me to start this so quickly I mean seriously I thought the pope would at least let you go out of mourning first but I guess the quicker England is back into Rome's authority the better."

Thomas slowly sat himself up and smiled. They understood each other. Neither intimacy nor passion mattered. The only thing that did matter was that they knew each other's feelings. He sniffed and slowly started to stroke her cheek.

"It does me justice to know that you understand exactly how I feel tonight, and I understand where you are coming from. It is awkward for the both of us in many ways, mainly because for a long period of time we have been isolated from passion and intimacy. Now when we finally, finally have the chance to experience this intimacy, well it's with someone else, deep down in my heart I wish you were Alice, while you deep down in your heart wish I were Harry, so let's forget all that and pretend to start over as this were our first marriage."

Katherine smiled, this was the one thing she loved about Thomas More his wise yet comforting words.

"Start Over."

As for Thomas this moment was no longer awkward for him either.

"Now let's consummate this marriage before we have an issue because I really don't think you would like another annulment."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you said we were starting over."

"Pardon me I am caught up in the moment."

They laughed and started kissing each other. They were passionate and rough kisses. They slowly laid down their mouths not leaving their lips. And finally their bodies intertwined. Their hips rocked against each other's. Moans left each other's lips. Breathing was now heavy. The pace quickened. Katherine gripped onto Thomas's hair as Thomas in turn gripped the bed sheets beneath him.

The moans then turned into screams. Thomas tilted his head back as his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head. Then he released letting out all his worries and trauma of the day. The year he spent in hell seemed to now be worth every second. The future was now bright and he was now going to embrace it in flying colors.

Then as quicker as it began it was over. And the two newlyweds were drifting off to sleep holding each other tightly.

And for the first time that day, Thomas More was satisfied to make it down that scaffold alive. He knew tomorrow he would have to go back and face his enemies. However he wasn't scared to face them, he was excited. They thought his life was over but it was just beginning. And he was ready to prove to them one thing:

Never EVER mess with the king's most obedient and trusted servant.

--

_**BAHAHAHA I Love that last line Hope you enjoyed the chapter I certainly did and I'm the writer!**_


	6. Welcome Back To Court?

_**I know this Chapter is short but I wanted to emphasize the shocked reactions of the Boleyns LOL!**_

**Welcome Back To Court?:**

Anne slammed the door to her bedchamber. She fell face first on her bed and started to wail. She knew this would happen. Henry would somehow wind up being under the influence of that bore. She was often paranoid she knew now that with More alive her life was at risk. Suddenly the door opened. Anne looked up to see it was her brother George.

"You're supposed to knock." Anne said.

George walked over to her sister's bed and sat down next to her and stroked her back.

"Yeah but you were in tears," he said, "What's wrong?"

Anne looked up.

"More, that's what's wrong, the man's head is supposed to be on a stake but no his head remains on his shoulders. And now that he is married to Katherine he's invincible we can't touch him without Spain going to war with us."

George sighed.

"Think about it Katherine is not your problem anymore. The pope legalized your marriage to Henry!"

Anne looked up.

"Yeah but More's still alive, and as long as he's alive we are all in danger! Not only is he powerful Henry looks up to him the most! If what he did to the Protestants wasn't enough imagine what will happen to all of us because we urged Henry to kill the asshole. We're done for George."

--

"_No please don't!" Thomas screamed as he was being dragged up the scaffold._

_His hands were bound behind him. He was only in his chemise and hose. He was screaming and crying. Everyone was in the crowd laughing at him. _

"_The king pardoned me!" He screamed again._

_The guards laughed as they dragged him over to the block._

"_The king was just beheaded too, he was overthrown and you're next."_

"_NO! PLEASE!" _

_Thomas nodded his head as they forced him to kneel down in front of the block. Then pushed him so his head was resting on the block. The guards held tightly on his shoulders. He turned his head and saw it was none then Cromwell and the younger Boleyn holding him down. He turned his head and saw it was that whore Anne Boleyn holding the axe high above her head. _

"_Say goodnight Sir Thomas." She said and then laughed._

_And as the axe came down he screamed:_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Thomas shot up on the bed. He felt his body warm and drenched in sweat. As his body un stuck from the sheets he felt the breeze shoot onto his back. He was breathing heavily. Between his breaths there were whimpers. The tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Only a dream," He whispered.

He looked over to Katherine who was still as naked as he was. She was still asleep. He was a bit startled by it. Alice was a light sleeper and was always awakened by a single movement. She would have been able to relax him in his darkest hours. Katherine though was a heavy sleeper and peacefully still un-startled by his shock from his nightmare. She was even smiling in her sleep.

Lucky woman.

Thomas just sighed and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

--

The next morning, Thomas was summoned to court for afternoon council. Katherine and Mary were to join him later for a banquet, along with the rest of his family. As always he was dressed in his dark outfit and also did his morning prayers before he embarked to where the council was to meet. He knew it was going to be a very, very, very awkward day. Especially just coming out from the fact he was almost beheaded for treason.

The ride was long so he used it to catch up on his sleep. He barely slept the nights leading up to the morning before his "execution" because he was scared of the bloody axe. He woke up a few minutes before he finally arrived to court.

Before he finally walked down the glorious hallways he took a deep breath. He walked down the hallway and surprise someone already grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a wall. It was none other than Thomas Boleyn. No surprise there! Thomas just laughed hysterically as Boleyn snarled.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE THOMAS MORE YOU KNOW THAT?" Boleyn yelled, "NOT ONLY ARE YOU LORD CHANCELLOR ONCE AGAIN BUT I ALSO HEARD THE KING IS MAKING YOU A DUKE."

Thomas laughed harder then Boleyn once again slammed him harder against the wall. Still laughing Thomas mocked in his mind, the man's foolish behavior. It was okay though Thomas thought of Boleyn's head resting on the block waiting for the axe to collide with the evil man's neck. And in the crowd would be Sir Thomas More laughing hysterically!

"Then you should call me your grace then," Thomas said, "it is pretty fair to say Harry, couldn't let me die so he saved me. Proves he cares about me more than you and your Harlot daughter!"

This time Boleyn's hands started to get friendly with the would-have-been-martyr's neck. Thomas gasped at this.

"You are going to take that back, you closed minded fool!"

The grip was tighter, Thomas' laughter suddenly halted and Thomas struggled to find air. Even if he did apologize he wouldn't have the breath to.

"BOLEYN PUT HIM DOWN!" Thomas recognized the voice; it was the voice of Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk. Why would a womanizing sinner like Charles Brandon be on his side?

Thomas felt his body fall to the floor. He was on his hands and knees gasping for air. In the past two days this was the second near death experience he had in two days. He bet everyone in court who hated him thought he was a cockroach.

"Call my daughter a harlot again, I swear by the grace of god I will be much worse."

Brandon rushed to Thomas' aide as Boleyn stormed out of the room and started rubbing Thomas' back.

_Welcome back to Court! _Thomas thought _it looks like everyone's glad I am here! Just wait Boleyn you are going to pay for that._


	7. Allies, Honors and Apologies

**Allies, Honors and Apologies:**

Thomas was still gasping on the floor after Boleyn left. He was a phoenix as much he was struck down he always seemed to rise from the ashes. Brandon was shocked at Boleyn's immature behavior on the matter. It was more immature than Brandon's womanizing antics. He let out a hand and pulled Thomas grabbed it.

"Ugh," Brandon said, "I am so sorry for that, Boleyn is very power hungry."

He pulled the would-have-been Martyr off the floor. Thomas brushed himself off and smiled.

"I could tell," Thomas replied, "wow in two days I was almost killed twice, he must think I'm a cockroach. I didn't expect for you to come rescue me since we are the total opposite."

Brandon laughed whole-heartedly. It was true. Brandon was athletic in everything, while Thomas couldn't even ride a horse (though he was amazing at archery and clever at cards). Brandon barely prayed, Thomas prayed five times a day. Brandon was a womanizer; Thomas thought adultery was a sin. Though they did have their differences they had similarities as well. They both ended up marrying royals (Brandon married the king's sister while Thomas married Katherine of Aragon). They both have the king's affection and finally hated the Boleyns with a passion.

"You are wrong there More, we happen to be the same in many ways. We are family men, cunning, the king's good servants and of course shared a bed with royals. Speaking of that I am curious Sir Thomas, how was it to spend the night in Spain?"

Thomas' face flushed. Oh he hated sharing stories of lovemaking between his wife and him. He almost died that one time when Henry ordered Thomas to tell him how was it to make love to Alice for the first time.

"I beg your pardon, I don't talk about that."

Brandon laughed again.

"Of course you wouldn't (a/n: This one part is dedicated to LadyJaxs999) but I could picture it already, she is one beautiful woman, when she was queen I dreamt of her, who hasn't. She chained me down and-"

Thomas crossed himself at this and interrupted him.

"Okay um I think Harry is waiting for us don't you think?"

Brandon nodded his head and still had the evil Charles Brandon smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, come."

Brandon snickered and walked out of the room and Thomas followed. Something was fishy Brandon didn't say anything as they walked down the hallways. He just had a shit-eating grin on his face. Then Thomas noticed something really wrong. HIS SON WAS THERE!

"John?" Thomas said, "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to John with a grave look on his face. John was dumbfounded in the first place.

"I don't know father," He said, "our whole family was summoned to court. But they told me to wait outside."

"Brandon what is this?"

Brandon walked over to the double doors.

"I am to pleased to inform you that by request of the emperor," He began, "You are both to get tittles, John you are to be knighted and Sir Thomas, or should I say your grace is to become the Duke of Lancaster. "

John smiled it was his childhood dream to become a knight. He mused when the king came to his father's household ever so often he pretended to knight John just for kicks.

"Hear that John you are living your dream to become a knight. Remember though you must thank Harry later. But since I was pardoned why the rush to make me a duke?"

"So Katherine could be married to royalty as I said it was a request from the emperor. A for John I am going to be honest, Henry one feels bad about what he put him through this year and two to keep the Boleyn's Mouths shut."

Thomas nodded his head it made sense since he was still a "commoner". He deserved it. Over the years Thomas served the king through thick and through thin. Basically he also saved Henry from a terrible fate of being excommunicated from the church.

But John made no sense he did nothing. He hadn't even finished law school, unless Henry was so eager to show Parliament and Thomas' enemies that Mores were now invincible which was the case. If that was the case by all means give Thomas and John all the honors in the world! There was nothing Thomas wanted more then to have the Boleyns cringe every time the would-of-been-martyr passed by.

Then his thoughts were interrupted when the double doors opened. Thomas smiled as he watched his youngest and only son walk down the pathway. He spotted some people in the crowd he recognized that he actually trusted. Chapyus the Spanish Ambassador the man who Thomas often conversed with about Katherine and Henry's 'Great Matter'. His three other children scattered around the crowd in the front. Of course he recognized his new wife of about almost a day standing next to the kings throne.

Then there was Anne who was staring a hole into him. Then, he was surprised no one noticed this, but the queen immaturely crossed her arms into an L shape. Thomas recognized this as the _Bras d'honneur_ a French obscene gesture that basically meant 'up yours'. Another thing Anne learned in France.

In retaliation Thomas jokingly wrapped his arms around his neck and mouthed: "It's still there." Anne stopped what she was doing and put her hands to the side. Thomas smirked then he watched as the king got up and smiled at John.

John bowed Thomas watched closely to make sure he was on his best behavior. So far so good. The king then walked over and lifted the only son of Thomas More's chin and examined him for a second.

"You know," Henry said, "you look exactly like your father."

John smiled.

"Thank you your majesty I get that a lot," He replied, "and also your majesty thank you for sparing my father."

Henry smiled.

"Your father's an honorable man I couldn't let him die, now kneel so I could give your honor."

Henry took the sword, which was being held by the Duke of Norfolk as John kneeled on one knee and looked to the floor. The King then placed the tip of the sword on both of John's shoulders as he spoke:

"I dub thee Sir John More…Arise Sir John and be recognized."

John rose and smiled and everyone in the room clapped. Thomas beamed and leaned against the door and clapped along. John bowed once more and moved to the side. Then the name that made many smile and many cringe echoed throughout the room.

"Lord Chancellor Sir Thomas More."

Thomas took a deep breath. It was odd for him just a day ago he was walking to his death now he was walking to become a Duke. He walked down the aisle alone. His Eyes were moving around to the plethora of expressions on the spectators' faces in court. All eyes were on him now and it scared him so. He slowly crossed his hands in front and looked to ground. Some people said "god bless you Sir Thomas." Some people reached out to touch him to prove he was real and not some ghost. Others said obscenities under their breaths.

The walk to the King seemed like forever but he finally made it. His eyes were still on the floor and he bowed. Henry smiled and walked to his dear friend and mentor and lifted his chin. He knew Thomas was nervous.

"You're nervous."

Thomas moved his dark eyes to Henry's light eyes. He noticed his old student's eyes were much different then they were in the past. They were much more sympathetic and caring, but Thomas couldn't admit he was nervous. The Boleyns would be laughing at him once again.

"Harry, I'm fine really," He lied.

Henry chuckled.

"Your actions contradict your words my dear mentor, you are nervous that I am going to betray you again believe me you mean the world to me it's just I was stupid to listen others."

Thomas noticed Henry move his eyes over to his wife.

"I may be a little apprehensive about it."

Henry walked over and put both his hands on Thomas' shoulders and looked at him at eye length and smiled.

"And it's understandable, I am sorry for everything all the losses you suffered, the pain you endured and of course betraying you. And I will promise you this I swear before god, on this kingdom, and on my life I will never EVER betray you and make you suffer again. If I do I will let god strike me down!"

Thomas smiled, Henry never swore on his life for another human being. He knew Henry was honest this time.

"I forgive you, now I don't think this court wanted to watch us converse alone."

Henry laughed and patted Thomas on the back. He then sat down on his seat.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I did not have time to get your robe or crown. I just have the sword."

"Harry you know me, I don't need that stuff to prove my title."

Henry laughed again.

"Of course I forgot I was talking to the idealist…. now kneel before this whole court gets restless from the hunger… Cromwell read Sir Thomas his title so we could all eat."

Thomas couldn't help but snicker with the crowd as he dropped to one knee and looked to the floor with a smile. Cromwell who was somewhat as enraged as the Boleyns that the humanist fool was still alive but decided to grit his teeth and bear it pulled out the parchment.

"Sir Thomas More," Cromwell started unenthusiastically, "By order and Permission of his majesty King Henry VIII are herby named Duke of Lancaster."

Henry smiled and handed over his dear friend of many years his sword.

"You may rise your grace."

And as Thomas rose the fear amongst the Boleyns rose. For the higher now More rose the faster their power fell. From that moment they knew, they were all basically screwed!


	8. Discussion Unexpected Ally The Phoenix

_**Warning: in this is serious bashing cause by the parnoid Anne Boleyn.**_

_**Anyway also I am making the characters a bit younger Katherine is going to be 45 which will in turn make More 52 and Make Henry 39. You'll see my reasoning a bit later but not now  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**A Discussion, A Unexpected Ally and the Phoenix:**

By the mid day lunch it seemed completely natural to Thomas that Katherine was attached to his arm. It was awkward to him though as he was married to the Infanta of Spain, people were bowing as they passed by. It was something he had to get used to as well as being called "your Grace," or "his Grace".

A huge feast was planned for lunch and the newlyweds were excited because it was the first time they were going to be announced as a couple. Gosh now being considered a "Royal" was something so foreign to the would-have-been martyr. But he had to endure, for love.

At that point he started to truly love Katherine. She was open to every conversation. When he told Katherine of his nightmare he had the night before Katherine laughed and said if it happened she would of kicked Anne Boleyn's pale boney ass. Thomas laughed at that. She was also not afraid to show her love for him in public but to a limit. Not to the extremes as Anne and Henry would.

Katherine and Thomas walked alone before heading over to the banquet. Something that Henry understood so the newlyweds could spend time together. At that point they knew each other's stories as interesting as they were. But there was one part of Katherine's story that remained a mystery to Thomas, why choose him?

"Katherine," Thomas asked breaking the silence, "I am curious, it never dawned on me that you loved me the way you did, I am wondering when and why you realized you loved me?"

Katherine smirked and started rubbing his shoulder with her free hand.

"Actually I realized it while I was with Bishop Fisher May god rest his soul," She said.

Thomas looked down and sniffed. He missed Bishop Fisher dearly. It was sad for Thomas. Because from his jail cell window he watched as one of his true friends die by beheading. He remembered as the axe fell down he whispered the words, "goodbye friend" and started to sob and scream with the spectators in the crowd. The screams were so loud and shrill that everyone in the tower could hear them.

And then he thought 'oh god' because they stripped him and left him naked on the scaffold till that evening.

Katherine looked at Thomas. She knew she upset him.

"I'm sorry did I upset you," Katherine said, "I forgot how close you two were."

Thomas just wiped a tear away with his free hand.

"No need to apologize," he said, "grief is a natural reaction we humans have. It just makes me sad though I had to watch his execution through my window. To think that was going to be me, yesterday trying to hold in all my dignity as I faced death. At least he died with dignity I would of lost it as soon as my neck touched the block. I give him credit for it. He was a good man he was born a good man and he died a good man. I feel badly though now that England's back with Rome to save my life proves that basically he died for nothing, I keep wondering why god let me live."

They stopped walking for a moment. Katherine leaned in and kissed Thomas' lips.

"Face it Thomas More, heaven was just not ready for you. They need you here to fix the mess that whore brought upon us all. Yes, Bishop Fisher was a powerful leader and tried his best to keep Henry's and my relationship secure but he said it himself, 'if there is one man that could persuade the world, the government and even the king to do good that would be my dear friend Sir Thomas More'."

Thomas blushed at the complement. He had a smile come upon his lips.

"There's that smile I fell in love with," Katherine giggled.

They kissed and continued to walk back towards the palace hand in hand. They knew it was time to go in. All of a sudden Katherine paused and held her mouth following a gagging sound.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Thomas asked under curiosity.

The answer was clear. She threw up all over his clothing.

--

Thomas Howard The Duke of Norfolk was the first one to notice the frantic couple, running down the hallways trying to wash out the whitish vomit stains off of Thomas More's black doublet. He had some sympathy for the would-have-been Martyr because he dealt with the same situation when his wife was pregnant. Of course Norfolk knew More did not want to make a bad impression on the court on his first day back. And since Norfolk was More's size he would be a perfect candidate to lend a doublet to for the moment.

"More," Norfolk said.

Thomas whispered something in Katherine's ear and turned around.

"Look your grace," Thomas said, "if you are here to start trouble like your brother in law then please leave us alone."

Norfolk laughed.

"I am here to help you More, not hurt, I've noticed you are in a change of a doublet because we are the same size and please call me Howard or Norfolk if you please because we both share a title of your grace and a name!"

Thomas did notice he and Norfolk indeed did share the same size.

"How do you know you are not spying for your brother in law?"

"More we knew each other for many years you knew I was always neutral when it came to everything. I must be a ally with my brother in law because he treats my sister well, but it troubles me when he speaks poorly of you because you were the only one of us Catholics who is truly a believer, someone who would have been a martyr for the cause. Hopefully that sounds convincing to you."

Thomas nodded his head. He did know Norfolk was a catholic and was temporarily banished from court to not interfere with the rise of the protestant faction.

"That is true, you are devout like me and you are my size. And you were always neutral in everything except if it were anything to risk yours and your family's do you have a black doublet? Because as Lord Chancellor-"

Norfolk nodded his head.

"I know I was under consideration as Lord Chancellor as well, but you did a better job then I could have, come to my quarters I have plenty!"

Thomas looked at Katherine who nodded her head in agreement. The more allies in this court the better he was protected. So far Charles Brandon seemed to be in his best interest as well as Anthony Knivert. Though the King was on Thomas' side and so was Spain he needed some outside sources in court so no harm would come to the would-have-been Martyr. With Katherine on his arm they followed the power hungry ambitious Duke of Norfolk.

"Thank you again your grace I mean Norfolk, my wife and I really appreciate this!"

Norfolk laughed as they walked.

"You know what the people who are in your favor are calling you More?"

Thomas couldn't imagine. So far he's been called his grace, the man who had the _third _opportunity to spend the night in Spain, a cockroach (as claimed by Thomas and George Boleyn), England's lost Martyr and the luckiest little bitch to walk the courts of England.

"I couldn't even Imagine, I've gotten slurs and praises alike!"

Katherine giggled quietly when she thought about the cockroach phrase. It was funny and true. She remembered a time she still lived in the More, her faithful lady-in-waiting Elizabeth Darrel saw one and start screaming. As much as she tried she couldn't kill it. It was still alive.

"It's a good one, people like Erasmus and Chapyus call you the Phoenix, which I think is the most accurate Phrase for you."

Thomas smiled intriguingly.

"A Phoenix? I remember when Erasmus told me about that magnificent bird, they say it lives for 900 years then when it is time for it to die it sets itself on fire. Out of the ashes it is reborn free to live its life once again."

They arrived at the Duke of Norfolk's quarters.

"It makes sense doesn't it More? You did somewhat die yesterday but once you came down that scaffold you were reborn out of the ashes, but enough of this depressing conversation let's talk, so do you have any plans for aiding England in it's fight back to Rome."

Norfolk opened the door to his chambers.

"Harry and I are discussing the Preliminary plans this afternoon but if you have any ideas we can discuss them and I can ask Harry if he can allow you to join in but let's do that inside because there are many ears in the hallways."

Norfolk smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

And the three descended into the room.

Meanwhile on one side of the hallway behind the corridors were George and Anne Boleyn, William and Mary Stafford and Jane Parker who George and Anne forced to come along surveyed this 'treachery'. To Mary's dismay due to the recent events, Anne forced Mary and her husband to come back to court for 'protection'. The two seriously had the desire to remain neutral but that was out of the question.

"TRAITOR!" Anne screamed, "father fought for Uncle Howard to come back to court and this is what we get! He sides with the Cod's Head."

George sighed Anne was getting ridiculous!

"Now, now sister," George said, "maybe he is going to reason with More to leave us alone!"

Anne laughed.

"Leave us alone? LEAVE US ALONE? LIKE FUCK IS SIR THOMAS MORE NOW DUKE OF LANCASTER AND CONSORT TO THE INFANTA OF SPAIN GOING TO LEAVE ALONE."

The enraged queen pointed at her sister, AKA the great prostitute!

"YOU," Anne started, "ARE A WHORE! HE'S GOING TO HAVE YOU BURNED AT THE STAKE FOR ADULTERY!"

Mary put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a whore anymore," Mary said staring at her husband William, "I AM HAPPY WITH MY HUSBAND!!"

Anne snarled.

"SHUT UP AND SPEAK WHEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO SPEAK YOU WHORE!"

Mary gasped and ran away crying. Stafford followed her. Anne then pointed at George.

"AND YOU BRAINLESS, SPINELESS SEXUAL FIEND!" Anne screamed and started walking towards George he was walking backwards with Jane Parker grabbing on to his arm, "HE'S GOING TO FIND OUT YOU'RE FORMER HOMOSEXUAL TENDENCIES AND HAVE YOU KILLED FOR SODOMY!"

George sobbed and started to run away with Jane with bug eyes following him.

Anne was silent for a moment then screamed and ran to her room.

On the other side of the hall surveying booth scenes stood John More, Meg and William Roper, William and pregnant Elizabeth Daunce, and Cecily and Giles Heron. All stood in shock and awe.

"What does this mean?" Daunce said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Husband you know exactly what this means," She said.

John sighed.

"So does mean Norfolk's our Ally?" he replied.

Meg nodded.

"He is catholic," She said, "and he seems convincing."

"I pray to god it's true because judging by the reaction of the Boleyns it seems they want to declare war on us all!"

Cecily gasped.

"Brother please don't tell me what you are saying is true?" She sighed.

"I hope not sister, I hope not!"

_**Next** **up: (Starts singing Parody of The City is At War By Cobra Starship) THE CITY IS AT WAR BETWEEN THE MORE AND BOLEYN KIDS THE MORES ARE OUT TO GET THE BOLEYNS BECAUSE THEY WANTED THEIR FATHER DEAD THE CITY IS AT WAR AND I PRAY TO GOD! THAT THESE KIDS DONT RIP EACH OTHERS HEADS RIGHT OFF!**_

_**Also up next: Plans for the future and the first council with Thomas More back on the sidelines!**_


	9. The Afternoon Council

**The Afternoon Council: **

Henry called for an immediate council after lunch to discuss the plans of how to go about bringing England back to Rome. George Boleyn stood in distress tapping his foot. He tapped his foot and looked over across to him. He saw John More. He was standing with his brothers in laws William Roper, William Daunce and Giles Heron. They seemed to be tight knit. He overheard what they were talking about. Daunce was whispering to John about the rules of court. George longed to make peace with the More family but no; they were tearing his family apart.

Meanwhile John's father Thomas More and George's uncle the Duke of Norfolk walked towards the open doorway.

"So this proposal is going to be like the act of supremacy but switching from the king is the supreme head of the church, to the pope being the supreme head." Norfolk said.

Thomas nodded his head.

"Exactly," He replied, "I know that our church is corrupt but that is no reason to abandon our belief system I am thinking maybe Harry and I could figure out a way to probably acknowledge Rome's flaws and maybe help them fix it so things like this won't happen again."

Thomas sighed and paused for a minute.

"I want my dear friend Bishop Fisher's death to not be at all in vain," he said, "I want it to open our eyes to how this reformation turned us all blind to what we believe in."

Norfolk wrapped his arm around Thomas' shoulder.

"And Bishop Fisher's death won't be in vain," Norfolk said, "it will be a reminder of what Luther's teachings had done to us all."

All of a sudden Thomas Boleyn snarled behind them. The two men turned around to face Boleyn whose arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Boleyn screamed pointing at Thomas More with fury, "He's a traitor."

Thomas put his hands on his hips. Cockroach? Traitor? What other cruel names did Boleyn have up his sleeve?

"You made me a traitor," Thomas screamed back defending himself, "you threw your daughter under the carriage and forced her to tell the king that the pope, Bishop Fisher, Katherine and I were monsters ready to engulf her off the throne. No it wasn't all your daughter it was you. All because you wanted the money the power and the land at your disposal. You wanted the Boleyn name to be remembered for all the centuries to come. The Boleyns will be remembered all right, as a bunch of fucking traitors who lost their heads all because they wanted the power."

Boleyn clapped and laughed as Thomas finished his speech.

"I give you credit Thomas More cursing, screaming, accusing my family for being power hungry traitors I'm impressed I wouldn't expect such words to come out of your mouth."

Thomas clenched his hand into a fist squeezing tightly. He kept all his composure in to resist punching Boleyn square in the face. He just brought his hands behind him and started walking towards Boleyn.

"I have every right to be angry I almost died yesterday for your fear. And you know what because of it by the grace of god I am ready to make your life a LIVING hell!"

Boleyn snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it More? Burn me at the stake like all those Heretics I am so scared!"

Thomas was this time was really losing his cool.

"Try me I dare you!"

Suddenly Charles Brandon, who Thomas thought was everywhere, suddenly came in to intervene. He stepped in the middle of both of them.

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" Brandon yelled, "His majesty is coming in, do you want him to see you two acting like a bunch of fools. Come More, Norfolk the king wants us at the front."

Brandon grabbed Thomas' arm and started pulling him away. Thomas was laughing like a mad man. The rest of the court stood in awe because they never seen such barbaric behavior come out of the would-have-been martyr. Then again spectators just assumed that one-year in the tower of London can drive wise men insane.

"You haven't seen the last of me Boleyn!"

He was still laughing as Brandon dragged him into court. John who saw this crossed himself. He never in his 21 years had seen his father act like this. He said nothing and ran over to his father.

"More calm down Boleyn is a idiot! Do you want the king to know that his Lord Chancellor has gone mad?"

Thomas laughed harder.

"He called me a traitor! A TRAITOR! He doesn't realize that I am the Kings good servant but God's first!"

Suddenly John tapped his father on the shoulder. Thomas turned around and saw that John was gazing at him with sad eyes. He looked as though he was about to cry.

"Father, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion, "this isn't you."

John had a tear running down his eye. Thomas crossed himself when he realized he upset his son.

"Oh heavens, John! My only son, there was no need to witness this behavior. I am sorry just this whole thing is making me loose my senses."

He grabbed his son and hugged him. Brandon snarled and looked over at Boleyn who was snickering with son.

"Oh the mighty hath fallen." He said.

Brandon suddenly screamed:

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BOLEYN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR GREEDINESS WE ALL WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

The Boleyns laughed.

"Isn't there a mistress waiting for you in your chambers?" George asked.

Brandon snickered back.

"Isn't Mark Smeaton waiting for you in your chambers? Cause I could of sworn I heard you two screaming each other's names last night!"

"GEORGE!" Boleyn screamed smacking George upright side the head, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SLEEPING WITH MEN! FUCK!"

Boleyn put his hands over his mouth and the room went silent. John suddenly stopped crying and started to snicker. Thomas let go of John. Thomas tried to keep a straight face as he grabbed John's shoulders. For he thought scolding was better then physical punishment.

"Now, now, John," Thomas said, "We don't laugh at people who are at risk for eternal damnation we feel badly and pray for-"

Suddenly Thomas started to laugh along with John. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that George Boleyn slept with the court musician or the fact his own father ratted out his habits in front of everyone. Suddenly the whole room was laughing along court was laughing along with them, except Norfolk who crossed himself.

"THE KING!"

Perfect timing Henry entered the room to people bowing and a sea of laughter. He sat on the throne. He noticed that John and Thomas More were laughing the hardest.

"Sir Thomas, Sir John," Henry said, "What is so funny that the both of you and this court are laughing hysterically?"

Thomas calmed down a little.

"Well your majesty," Thomas said, "It seems to me that George Boleyn over here has been sleeping with Mark Smeaton your court musician and Thomas Boleyn over here just ratted him out."

Henry looked over at the two Boleyns with wide eyes.

"Is this true?"

George Boleyn gulped.

"Well your majesty," the Elder Boleyn said for George praying to god this will do nothing to his daughter's and the king's relationship.

"DON'T ANSWER FOR HIM YOU FOOL! I WANT GEORGE TO ANSWER DID YOU SLEEP WITH MARK SMEATON?"

George gulped again.

"Y-y-yes y-y-your ma-ma-majesty!" George stuttered out.

Henry stared at the younger Boleyn for a second and started laughing. The Boleyns joined in a nervous laughter. Suddenly Henry stopped.

"YOU FOOLS! I DO NOT HAVE OTHER MEN SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER IN MY COURT IT'S A SIN AND IT UPSETS MY NEW LORD CHANCELLOR! By the way More thank you for making me aware of this."

Thomas nodded his head trying to control his laughter.

"B-b-b-but Sir you let your friend William Compton sleep with Thomas Tallis!"

Then Charles Brandon and Anthony Knivert looked at each other and started laughing harder at the memory.

"WELL WILLIAM COMPTON DID MORE FOR ME THEN YOU FOOLS EVER WILL! WHAT DID YOU DO? GIVE ME TWO WOMEN ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP HER LEGS CLOSED AND ANOTHER WHO HAS ONE MAN'S BLOOD ON HER HANDS AND THANK GOD SHE DIDN'T CAUSE ANOTHER MAN WHO HAS DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ALL OF YOU TO DIE! YOU TWO SHOULD THANK ME FOR PARDONED! AND THIS IS HOW I AM REPAID! GEORGE BOLEYN YOU ARE BANISHED FROM COURT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR INDEGRESSIONS!"

George looked down to the floor.

"But Sir-"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

George stared at the Mores who were still laughing hysterically.

"You are going to pay for this and TOO BAD JOHN MORE WE COULD HAVE BEEN FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A NICE ARSE!"

The Mores were laughing harder.

"GET OUT!"

George Boleyn sprinted out of the room.

Finally the Mores laughter ceased and Thomas Boleyn stood there with his arms crossed un amused. Henry cleared his throat and got up walking back in forth with his hands behind him.

"There are three people in this room I am VERY disappointed in," Henry started. "Why am I disappointed? Because of these three idiots I almost let an innocent man die yesterday. And yes I am not afraid to mention names Since I already mentioned one of the idiots and I WILL mention two others first name I will mention is RICHARD RICH!"

Thomas cringed at that name. Richard Rich was the reason Thomas was sentenced to death in the first place. Thomas and his son turned around and saw the traitor cringe. They both looked back at Henry.

"What about me your majesty?" Rich said in a timid voice.

"YOU LIED UNDER OATH ABOUT MY FRIEND OVER HERE! IF I DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME HIS BLOOD WOULD HAVE BEEN ON YOUR HANDS! WHAT DID HE REALLY SAY?"

Rich winced.

"He said Parliament couldn't make the king the supreme head of the church."

Henry looked at the traitor quizzically.

"Parliament? PARLIAMENT! YOU DUMB FUCK YOU TOLD THE JURY HE SAID I COULDN'T MAKE MYSELF SURPREME HEAD OF THE CHURCH! THEREFORE YOU MADE HIM NERVOUS AND THREW AWAY HIS CASE YOU'RE FIRED GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"But your Majesty!"

"I said GET OUT I HEARD THEY DIDN'T TEAR DOWN THE SCAFFOLD ON TOWER GREEN YET DON'T MAKE ME USE IT ON YOU!"

Rich was already out the door. Henry took a deep breath and continued. He looked happily at Thomas and John.

"Sir John," Henry said.

John smiled and bowed.

"Yes your majesty," He replied.

"You are to take his place as solicitor General."

"Thank you very much your majesty."

Henry smiled and immediately went into mad man mode.

"I may be in good spirits but I am not done yet. I have one more name. CROMWELL!"

Cromwell started to sweat.

"Yes your majesty." Cromwell squeaked.

"YOU ARE A LUCKY BASTARD BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF MY MOST DILIGENT SERVANTS I SHOULD HAVE YOU BURNED FOR YOUR PROTESTANT BELIEFS BUT I WON'T!"

"I am letting you know your majesty I fully recanted last night PRAISE THE POPE MARTIN LUTHER SHOULD BE BURNED!"

Thomas snorted.

"YOU HAVE BETTER BUT FOR YOUR INVOLVEMENT IN SIR THOMAS' ARREST AND BISHOP FISHER'S EXECUTION YOU ARE THEREFORE DEMOTED FROM LORD PRIVY SEAL TO SECRETARY OF STATE! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY ASS BECAUSE THAT IS THE WORST YOU GOT!"

"Yes your majesty!"

Cromwell went running up to the king.

"NOT LITTERALLY ASSHOLE…. Brandon, you are therefore taking this dumb-ass' place."

Cromwell went back to his spot.

"It would be my pleasure your majesty." Brandon said.

Henry sighed.

"Enough of my blame game, I would like to discuss the plans for the future. One the oath has been burned in my fireplace officially last night."

Crammer raised his hand high in the audience.

"Yes Bishop Crammer," Henry acknowledged.

"But your majesty he didn't approve of yours and Katherine Aragon's annulment." Crammer said.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE AT THIS POINT? All I care about MY ELIZABETH and what is going to be best for HER in the future."

Thomas Boleyn then raised his hand.

"Boleyn what do you want?" Henry sighed.

"It will then put Mary back in the line of succession. That would make her go before Elizabeth," Boleyn said.

"Actually Katherine and I last night before her wedding discussed this. We agreed that Mary will be in the line of succession, but after what ever male Anne has and Elizabeth."

Brandon raised his hand.

"Brandon," Henry said.

"What if Anne Does not have a son?" Brandon said.

"Brandon why doubt it? She will have a son!"

"You said that with Katherine."

"MOVING ON!"

Brandon put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Now where were we oh yes the oath being destroyed in my fireplace," Henry began again, "Our new Lord Chancellor Thomas More well not exactly new but in this case new said he would help, Sir Thomas do you have some ideas for the new oath?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"Why yes," Thomas said, "Actually the Duke of Norfolk and I discussed some ideas for this new oath."

Henry smiled at Norfolk.

"Ah yes Norfolk by the way welcome back to court! Anyway what did you both say?"

"We agreed on making another like Oath, but with some compromises so we won't have to start roasting everyone who is protestant."

Everyone in court started whispering.

"Sounds intriguing well go on CROMWELL WRITE THIS DOWN!"

Thomas walked to the front of the room with his hands behind his back.

"This oath says that we must not accept anyone other than the pope as the supreme head of the church. But however I am not asking you all the change your beliefs because I never did you could be protestant but just not in public here we must do what god commands us to do. Anyone who thinks otherwise same goes with the old oath that is high treason. Look let me put it this way, if we don't go back into authority of Rome legally even if Anne Boleyn does have a son, the surrounding countries will consider him to be a bastard."

Everyone the whispering got louder.

"More is right I know it is treason to think of my death but let's picture it for the sake of More's and Norfolk's proposal. If I was to die drop dead right now and the oath were still in effect, there will be a civil war. Because on our front Mary will be illegitimate but on Rome's front Elizabeth will be illegitimate. But it is better to compromise with the Pope but if god forbid if I were to die I want know that my kingdom would be secure. So I agree we will reverse it. Court is now adjourned and of course I hope to see you all tonight for dinner Norfolk and More I would like to meet the both of you in my chambers in ten minutes to discuss the final details of this treaty. You are all dismissed."

And as everyone started piling out Henry couldn't help but notice Thomas walking slowly and staring blankly up at the sky.

"Thomas," Henry said.

Thomas turned his head around.

"Yes Harry," He replied.

"Come I would like to talk to you in private before I am supposed meet with you and Norfolk."

Thomas nodded his head and obediently followed the king out the door. What could Henry possibly want to talk about now?

_**Next Up: Henry's and Thomas' discussion which should immediately follow!**_


	10. New Beginnings

_**The next chapter is a little bit based off Elizabeth the Golden age. I love those movies! Enjoy! **_

**New Beginnings:**

Henry took Thomas out into the courtyard. Thomas couldn't help but reminisce about how before the storm, he and the king would spend most of their discussions outside on their feet. It was a peaceful time for them. But Thomas observed as soon as Henry met Anne Boleyn it always seemed to rain when Henry and Thomas tried to discuss the future plans for court.

Thomas also noticed on the way to the Scaffold clouds started to form. Like there would be a downpour as soon as his severed head hit the ground. But the clouds seemed to part as soon as Henry declared Thomas pardoned of all crimes. The sun was bright and shinning.

Both were silent for a few moments. Thomas finally broke the silence with his curiosity.

"Harry," Thomas spoke, "what made you decide to pardon me? Especially last minute?"

Henry smirked.

"My Conscience," He said, "couldn't let you die, so I went to a astrologer you know I always go to one right?"

Thomas nodded his head and as they walked Henry told his story:

_**July 4**__**th**__** 9:00 pm:**_

_Henry, who was dressed in a dark hooded cloak, entered the lonely cottage. He was alone not even the guards were with him. In his hands he held the fate of Sir Thomas More and Henry wanted no one except this mysterious astrologer/oracle to influence Henry's final decision._

_Henry still did not know this astrologer's name. Mainly for this wise man's protection. The astrologer was old and wrinkled and his desk was always covered in papers. What Scared Henry the most was the fact he always knew when Henry was coming. _

"_Ah your majesty," the astrologer said with his head still buried in his papers. As the Astrologer was talking Henry took his seat right across from him. "What troubles you? Wait let me guess the fate of your dear friend Thomas More troubles you greatly."_

_Henry tilted his head sideways._

"_How did you know?" Henry asked._

_The astrologer looked up at Henry and laughed._

"_I am a psychic your majesty, I know these things now what do you want to know?"_

_Henry took a deep breath._

"_I want to know the outcomes of if I let Thomas More die tomorrow and if I pardon him of all crimes."_

_The Astrologer took Henry's hand and looked down at his palm._

"_You let Thomas More die tomorrow, Innocent blood will be on your hands. England and the world will look down as a murder. It will bring England deeper into religious turmoil and as for you the guilt you will sustain from his death will consume you to the point where it seems all too painful. Some days you won't be able to eat, some days you won't be able to sleep and some days the pain would be just too great that you can't even walk. On the flip side if you spare Thomas More, fortune will come to you and your people. I do realize that the pope sent you a proposition." _

_Henry nodded his head yet again._

"_Well," the astrologer continued, "the pope and you will come to peace with this new proposition. The friendship you and More once shared will become stronger and a woman will die for once happy in the arms of a man who for years caught her eye."_

_Henry blinked:_

"_Who?" He asked. _

_The astrologer smiled from ear to ear._

"_Katherine of Aragon your first wife."  
_

"_Katherine, well she is very lonely, so you are saying I should pardon him?"_

_The astrologer nodded his head._

"_Will I make it in time?" Henry asked with concern._

"_Yes you will," The astrologer said, "now go make things right!" _

_Before the Astrologer said anything else Henry was already out the door._

"So immediately afterwards I decided I was not going to go back to the palace at all that night," Henry said, "I didn't want that whore influencing my-"

All of a sudden Henry started sobbing. Thomas was shocked but on the other hand he was overjoyed that he could use this to his advantage. For he now knew Anne Boleyn was one of the main causes of his near execution. Thomas tried not to smile as he wrapped an arm around Henry.

"There, there Harry," Thomas said, "sometimes we are unknowingly influenced by sinful forces."

Henry buried his head into Thomas' chest and sobbed harder. Thomas wrapped his arms around Henry and started patting his back.

"Why aren't you mad at me? YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT ME!"

Thomas was mad at Henry. In days leading up to his 'execution' Thomas sat in the corner in his cell in the fetal position wondering why Henry betrayed him. Why Henry would give into temptation of the concubine? Henry promised on his hands and knees that he would not let Thomas go against his conscience. But however Henry stabbed him in the back.

However things changed when Henry decided to pardon Thomas. To Thomas More, Henry was immediately forgiven once the king came to senses.

"I was mad at you Harry, because you let love take over what really mattered to you, but the fact that you came to the decision to pardon me of all crimes made my will to forgive you stronger. Harry you saved my life. Can I be honest with you about something?"

Henry stepped back with tears in his eyes. Thomas still grasped Henry's elbows.

"Y-y-yes"

Thomas looked to his feet.

"I was scared to die. My claim to willingly seek martyrdom was a lie. I was scared of the axe…. I am still scared of the axe… I admit I am not the same man you knew years ago. I am paranoid for my safety. I am offended easily."

As Thomas spoke Henry looked to the floor, sniffling loudly.

"Please, stop speaking it hurts me to hear it. I shouldn't have listened to her. She has brought me nothing but misery. The only thing good to come out of this relationship is Elizabeth."

Henry paused changing the subject.

"You haven't met Elizabeth have you?" He said, "come you should meet her, she's here today you know…. Boy have Lady Bryan bring Elizabeth out here to greet Sir Thomas and I."

The youth bowed and ran out to get Lady Bryan Elizabeth's governess.

"Are you and Katherine thinking of having children of your own?" Henry then said.

Thomas smiled. It was a possibility that Katherine was indeed pregnant because it seemed she was in her first round of morning sickness. It could be possible. Thomas loved children. After having four of his own and plethora of grandchildren he had a soft side to them. For Thomas it would be a source of light in this dark time. But the question was could he and Katherine take on the responsibility now that they were on the verge of old age?

"I am not sure," Thomas said, "it is in god's hands now, but I would be delighted to have my family extended."

Henry wiped the last of his tears from his face and smiled.

"I hope so Thomas, Katherine prayed for years to carry another child it will make her so happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alas my love you do me wrong**_

_**To cast me off so discourteously**_

_**For I have loved you well and long**_

_**Delighting in your company**_

While her husband was at court, Katherine and Elizabeth Darrel decided to spend some lost time with Mary. They sat on the floor in the lounge as Mary serenaded her mother with her keen ear in music. Her mother beamed as Mary sang and played on the lute.

"As you can see Miss Darrel," Katherine began, "Mary has a keen ear in music."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Indeed your majesty," she continued, "you should be proud."

Mary looked up and smiled. It always caused her such joy when her family thought so highly of her. Or when anyone complimented her for that matter. As she continued to play the lute she smiled.

_**Greensleeves was all my joy**_

_**Greensleeves was my delight**_

_**Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_

_**And who but my lady Greensleeves**_

All of a sudden Katherine felt a horrible pain in her stomach. The same thing she felt before with Thomas. And the same pain she felt 16 years ago when she carried her daughter Mary. Mary watched in the corner of her eye her mother clutch her stomach. She immediately stopped playing and ran to her mother's side.

"Mother, are you alright?" Mary asked and she wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulder.

Katherine looked up at Mary and smirked.

"I am fine," Katherine said, "for it is a good pain!"

Mary tilted her head.

"What do you mean mother?"

Katherine looked to the floor.

"My child, I felt this pain when I had you, I think am carrying your next sibling."

Mary looked to the floor. She did not know whether to be happy or sad. She knew how her mother longed for another child so she was happy for her. But on the flip side, she was miserable. The child her mother was carrying was not from her father. But from the man who claimed that he was going bring her parents back together. What a liar!


	11. Troubled Times Part 1

_**Hello well this chapter would have been longer but Wednesday I caught the bug that was going around my campus. So it took me so long to update because there was intervals that I had to run out of my dorm room and into my residence hall bathroom to puke. So I put it in two intervals so this is part 1 Part two I shall update immediately because I am bed ridden anyway**_

**Troubled Times Part 1:**

_Troubled times you know I cannot lie I'm off the Wagon and I'm Hitchin' a ride_

-Green Day-Hitchin' a Ride

"Papa! Papa!" The little red headed girl screamed as she waddled over to Thomas and Henry holding Lady Bryan's hand.

Thomas watched with joy as Henry picked up Elizabeth and spun around. When Henry stopped Elizabeth gazed at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and waved.

"Papa," Elizabeth asked pointing at Thomas, "Who's he?"

Henry smiled and laughed.

"That is my good friend," he replied, "Sir Thomas More."

Elizabeth looked at her father quizzically. Poor girl she overheard a lot from her mother Anne Boleyn.

"Mama said that he was a bad man and he didn't deserve to live."

Thomas winced and Henry gasped. A tear already fell down Thomas' face. The horrid memories started to flash through his mind: being dragged on that hurdle, the block, the axe.

"Thomas, are you okay?"

Thomas ran inside before he could answer. He discretely passed the crowd and hid himself inside a room. He slammed the door closed and locked it. He leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands. As he wailed, he slid to the floor. Broken that's what he was, why? Because of a family's need for power he was here. Why couldn't he just die? He wouldn't have to suffer like this.

"THAT FUCKING WHORE!" Thomas wailed.

Conveniently the door to the next room opened. Thomas looked up teary eyed and saw that Katherine was standing there with a look of concern. She softly closed the door behind her and ran to him. She kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Que Paso mi Amor?" Katherine asked in her native language.

Thomas brought his hands on his lap. Katherine brought his hands into her own. She lovingly rubbed his palms with her thumbs. Never had Thomas gotten this type of love from a woman. Not even from Alice who would of instead beat the living daylights out of the Whore Queen.

"That whore, said I deserved to die she doesn't realize how much I am suffering."

Thomas hugged Katherine tightly. She pulled him in closer so he could sob into her chest. It didn't take long before her stomacher was drenched in salty hot tears. She ran her hands through his hair telling him to hush.

"Anne Boleyn is one paranoid little trouble maker. A woman who drinks other peoples misery and blood. She laughs and dines at death. But one day, when she awaits for her fate on the scaffold, we'll see who laughs."

Thomas looked up at Katherine in shock. He knew when Katherine of Aragon wished death upon another it was personal.

"I'm surprised you would say something like that but thank you that does make me feel better."

He leaned in and the two of them were passionately kissing. This is why he needed her; she made him feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Henry went in a huff to his wife's room. He specifically told Anne to leave Thomas alone. But NO! She had to specifically show her hatred for the man in court. When Henry got to the door he didn't need to knock. Anne already opened the door for him and pulled him in by his collar into the room.

"I am extremely mad at you right now!" Anne screamed as she let go of Henry's collar, "HOW DARE YOU BANISH MY BROTHER FROM COURT FOR HIS FEELINGS?"

Henry heard the door slam behind him. He looked around and noticed he and Anne were the only ones in the room. He knew what she was going to do seduce him into sending his dear friend to the tower again.

"That is not why I am here," Henry said calmly he wasn't going to leave until he got his message across. "It's about you and how you are treating More!"

Anne laughed hysterically. Henry tried to keep his composure as best he can. Even if it meant bedding her to keep her mouth shut. But Henry had no intention to because now it was though he was married to Medusa.

"I don't like Thomas More! I am uncomfortable that you kept him alive so Katherine can have her own whore to open her legs to."

Henry snarled. He kept telling himself not to strike Anne. Because he knew better if he struck her first, she was going to strike back harder.

"I KEPT HIM ALIVE TO EASE MY CONSCIENCE! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A WHORE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED FOR ME EITHER!"

Anne slapped Henry across the face. Maybe he did deserve that one? He knew his wife hated to be called a whore. Henry snarled and rubbed the side of his cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WHORE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Anne then brought Henry's hand down and started rubbing his cheek for him.

"Anne, what do you want me to do?"

Anne brought her lips to Henry's ear and whispered:

"Banish Katherine and More and I'll leave you alone."

Henry lightly pushed her off causing Anne to lose her footing and fall onto the bed.

"No, I am not going to lose my conscience over you."

And before Anne could say anything else Henry was out the door in a huff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the newlyweds, the two of them were still kissing each other wildly. Thomas felt as though he was a mere boy of 17 and falling in love for the first time again. Hands were moving up and down each other's bodies. Tongues were both fighting for dominance. Occasionally the dominance amongst each other would shift.

Katherine then moved her hand right above Thomas' hose.

"Whoa!" Thomas said between kisses, "slow…down…sweetheart… This…is not…the right place…to…make love."

Katherine moved her hand around his back and started moving her hand up and down his spine.

"You're right," Katherine replied between kisses, "I just…haven't felt this way…since…I married…Arthur…and we…never even…consummated…the…marriage."

Thomas smiled amongst the passionate kissing.

"I know what you mean."

The two of them were into the moment that they didn't even hear the knock on the door coming from where Katherine entered.

"Sir Thomas," It was Henry, "are you alright in there?"

They were still trapped in the moment that they didn't hear Henry screaming. And yes everyone knew Henry was loud.

"Alright!" Henry screamed, "I am coming in there! I better not find you hanged yourself!"

Luckily when Henry opened the door he was not greeted by anyone hanging his or herself. No, instead he was greeted by a different sight: the sight of two people in love. It was something that Henry and his wife Anne used to have, but was slowly diminishing. It was amazing how his mentor and his first wife remained unstartled by Henry's entrance.

"Someone couldn't wait till they got home!" Henry yelled jokingly.

This in turn caused the both Katherine and Thomas to jump. Katherine held her heart as she looked up at Henry and began to laugh. She stood up and curtsied. As she dusted herself off Henry walked over to Thomas and let out a hand.

"Didn't your tutors ever teach you knock Harry?" Thomas asked jokingly.

Thomas grabbed Henry's hand and Henry helped Thomas off the floor.

"I did and you didn't answer so I got scared you killed yourself because you were upset."

Thomas tilted his head.

"Suicide's a sin, Harry, I would never commit any sin knowingly."

Henry laughed a little and wrapped his hand around Thomas' shoulder.

"That is true, but it looks like someone committed the deadly sin of lust, lucky man, you think her kisses are good, wait till she gives you a back massage."

Henry looked over to Katherine and winked. She blushed.

"Now, now Harry, you are not trying to steal my wife away from me are you? I'd be very upset!"

Henry laughed again and let go of Thomas.

"No, no, I am happy with Anne and the both of you look the happiest you've ever been. Which warms my heart, and why not to celebrate this joyous occasion the three of us have dinner! I won't take no for an answer."

Thomas nodded his head.

"Sounds good."

Henry smiled.

"Good, I'll see you both in a couple of minutes so you two could fix yourselves up after the wild ride the both of you seemed to be having!"

Before Thomas could answer Henry was already out of the room. Katherine walked over to Thomas and grabbed his arm.

"No Anne tonight?" Katherine asked quizzically, "I'm shocked."

Thomas nodded his head.

"I don't think Harry is as happy with Queen Anne as he claims to be," Thomas replied.

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

Thomas kissed Katherine on the lips.

"Now's not the good time to explain why, but when we get home later I will I promise."

And the both of them with linked arms walked to have dinner with the king.


	12. Troubled Times Part 2

_**HERES PARTE DOS! and thank you my fellow readers your reviews made me feel better! Thanks again!**_

**Troubled Times Part 2:**

Mary watched in dismay at the whole scene with her mother and Thomas More. Her mother said things were going to work out, that her mother and father would be back together again and everything would be back to normal. Thomas More said that her father would go back to his senses and go back to her mother. But they both lied to Mary, both shared a bed and both were happy.

Now things were worse, her mother may be pregnant with that man's child.

But on the other side of the spectrum there was Meg Roper, known to be Thomas More's favorite daughter. She walked down the hallway as if she was walking on a cloud. She went from being depressed and bed ridden to literally dancing instead of walking. Her father who was to be beheaded for treason was pardoned of all crimes. It comforted her to know that her father was to live to watch her children grow up.

Meg watched with joy as her father and her new stepmother left the room. Thomas smiled as he spotted Meg watching with a smile. He whispered something to Katherine and then walked towards the eldest More child.

Meg curtsied when the newlyweds embraced her.

"Father, your majesty," Meg said.

Katherine smiled at the polite and poised young woman.

"And which one of your beautiful daughters is this?" Katherine asked.

Thomas smirked and ran over to Meg and hugged her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"My eldest Margaret Roper," He said with joy.

Meg smirked.

"But you can call me Meg, your majesty," She replied.

Katherine walked over to Meg and hugged her as if the young lady was her own daughter.

"I told the same thing to your father," Katherine said, "you are part of my family now, you can simply call me Katherine."

Meg smiled.

"Alright your I mean Katherine, welcome to our little family. Father, are you and Katherine joining Elizabeth, Cecily, John and the rest of our family for dinner."

Thomas smiled.

"I wish," he began, "but the king asked us to dinner, and after this whole ordeal-"

Meg understood.

"Say no more, go enjoy dinner with his majesty and promise you'll visit us later."

Thomas kissed Meg on the forehead.

"Of course send your siblings my love."

Meg watched one last time as her father link arms with his new wife and walked off. Meg sighed and smiled.

"Oh thank god you spared him and send him such a beautiful and kind hearted woman."

Mary watched in disgust at Meg's cheerful reactions to her mother and Meg's father. But Mary thought that Margaret More Roper was a stuck up, pompous brat who was blind to reality. She did wonder if Meg wished that Katherine of Aragon was not her stepmother.

Suddenly Meg started walking towards Mary. Meg seemed to be like a goddess. Her long dirty blonde hair not even bound up in her gable hood flowing behind her. Her smile seemed to light up the room. Suddenly her dark eyes gazed upon Mary.

"Hello there lady Mary," Meg said.

Mary just crossed her arms.

"Hi," she replied grouchily.

Meg thought of the princess' reaction as something but a reaction of her being tired from the day.

"Do you want to have dinner with our siblings?"

_OUR SIBLINGS? _Mary thought _you are not my sibling! You will never be my sibling, neither you, your timid brother, your quiet as hell sister or YOUR LOUD SISTER!_

"Our siblings? Are you dumb? Just because your so called 'I am going to be a martyr' father married my mother just to save his head doesn't mean we are related!"

Meg all of a sudden gasped. Then her blood started to boil. No one speaks of her father poorly! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF HER! Her father did nothing but good in the world! She was even ready to kill Richard Rich, Thomas Cromwell and Archbishop Crammer all in one blow for sending her father to prison.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SPEAK POORLY OF MY FATHER AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOU! AND BESIDES IT WAS YOUR OWN MOTHER WHO CHOSE HIM AS SUITOR!"

Mary was mad that Meg was blaming her mother for this marriage! She knew it was the government's idea to keep her mother quiet and to save Thomas More's head.

"Don't you dare think my mother wanted this marriage? Things would have been better if that axe cut off your father's head! I THOUGHT AT LEAST MY PARENTS WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER! But your father just like that whore Anne Boleyn made things worse!"

Meg gasped and started heaving. She started walking towards Mary.

"You are going to take that BACK you miserable BRAT!"

Mary nodded her head.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

They started screaming at each other. Two people who heard the commotion was Meg's siblings, John and Elizabeth who were walking in the halls looking for Meg. John who happened to have a run in with Mary the night before was not surprised that Mary pissed his sister Meg to the point where she was screaming. Elizabeth and John looked at each other and ran over to stop them.

"Both of you stop it!" John screamed.

The two women stopped and stared at John. Elizabeth had wide eyes. She never had seen John speak out in a situation like that! John just put his hands in hips. Meg looked into his eyes and saw a younger version of her father staring back.

"Oh and the timid brat decides to intervene!"

Meg snarled.

"Take that back about my brother!" she yelled back.

Elizabeth laughed loudly.

"Oh quiet Meg the princess Mary just has a little crush on John," She said wrapping an arm around her younger brother she was ever so close with for all these years, "Who can blame her? John has father's handsome looks."

Meg, Mary and John looked at Elizabeth with strange glares. Elizabeth just shrugged. Not only did she have her father's loudness, she had his sense of humor and his tendency make everything worse.

"SHUT UP ELIZABETH!" They all screamed.

Elizabeth just sighed and crossed her arms.

"Mary," John said, "why are you mad at us? Father brought you back on the succession!"

Mary started hysterically crying. John started walking over her for sympathy. He knew how she felt. He sympathetically gave his stepsister a hug only to have her push him the floor.

"Get away from me you PERVERT!" Mary squealed.

She then ran away.

"WAIT YOUR HIGHNESS COME BACK!"

Suddenly Meg and Elizabeth stood on either side of him. Meg helped him off the floor.

"I would give it up John," Elizabeth said, "She is not going to accept us."

John sighed.

"No I can't because I am the only one that understands her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have one thing to say," Thomas said as he, Katherine, Elizabeth Darrel and John entered the carriage, "thank the lord I made it through the day."

John and Lady Darrel sat on one side of the litter while Thomas and Katherine sat on the other.

Dinner with the king was nerve racking for Thomas because he was afraid that he was going to say something to put himself back in the same mess he just got out of. While Dinner was awkward for Katherine because here she was having dinner with her ex husband who jilted her for Anne Boleyn the **WHORE!**

But Katherine noticed something strange. Henry's actions did not meet her expectations. She thought that Henry would be all over that **WHORE** Anne Boleyn, seeing her every time Katherine would greet him. But she only saw Anne once. Not even then did the King and Queen make a passing glance at each other. When Katherine thought that Henry would be totally thrilled with her marriage with Thomas More because it was a clear go ahead to stay with Anne Boleyn, Katherine noticed Henry giving envious glances to her and her new husband. Like he ever regretted divorcing Katherine. She assumed Anne and Henry had a happy marriage.

But when Katherine looked into Henry's eyes, it was clear she was dead wrong. HENRY WAS MISERABLE!

"I'm surprised I didn't see much of Anne Boleyn," Katherine replied, "was she ill? I did hear she had miscarriage a couple of weeks ago. Was it from that? She did look horrid this morning!"

Thomas looked out the window of the moving carriage. He thought about his conversation with Henry. When Henry told Thomas his story about coming to the decision to pardon him, Henry started to hysterically cry from mentioning Anne.

"It's not from the miscarriage. There's a storm coming in their marriage. Harry is growing tired of Anne. He is realizing the negative influence the concubine has brought upon him and soon the storm will break out."

Katherine looked at Thomas with grave eyes.

"And what will happen when the storm breaks? Is he going to divorce her? Or fight to annul the marriage"

Thomas sighed. He knew divorce wasn't going to be so simple now that Henry was stuck with Anne.

"No, Harry wouldn't let that witch live."

Katherine gasped.

"You mean-"

Thomas looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yes you know the prophecy that says a Queen of England will burn."

Katherine nodded her head in fear.

"Of course"

Thomas looked out the window once again:

"Well, I think it's going to be her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anne was kneeling upright. It was the French style of execution. There were no spectators except for one: it was Thomas More. The man in black who was supposed to be in her position, who she feared. The storm clouds formed behind him. The wind blew heavily. He had a triumphant smirk on his face mocking her. _

_And without warning the sword collided with her neck and the last thing she heard was Thomas More's evil cackling laughter._

Anne shot up in bed and gasped for air.

_Just another nightmare _she thought.

She said nothing. She just got up from the bed and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself for a second with wide eyes. And then she just simply wrapped her hands around her neck.


	13. All Down Hill From Here

_**Yo! I am back and I am FINALLY FEELING GOOD! LOL! In this Chapter a dead person makes a surprise appearence! Warnings for maddness taunting and people fainting! **_

**It's All-Downhill From Here:**

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

The first day back at work was boring for Thomas. Nothing happened. Only looking over thousands of signatures of the new oath. Signature after signature, he hoped to get it done quickly, which he did. He hoped to take a mini break to clear his head after looking over the list one last time making sure he didn't miss anyone.

_Surprise, _Thomas thought, _both Boleyns signed the oath._

He then noticed that there were two signatures missing: Cromwell's and Crammer's.

Thomas made a humming noise and nodded his head. His day just got finally exciting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cromwell stared at the oath, which was lying flat on his desk. It was mocking him.

_Fucking Thomas More, _he thought, _I knew he was going to back to haunt me._

Cromwell was stuck with two options. There was option 1, which was sign the damn thing and throw away everything he believed in. Then there was option 2, which was doing the very same thing Bishop Fisher did and what Thomas More was about to do. Die as a martyr.

But was it worth it? Cromwell knew if he didn't sign it Thomas More would push the king to the worse. It wouldn't be worth dying a traitor's death would it? He rather be burned than being hanged, drawn and quartered.

"I see you are having trouble signing the oath I see?" Cromwell heard a voice say.

Cromwell jumped in his seat and saw that Thomas More was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. What was he doing there?

"What are you doing here More?" Cromwell snarled, "you probably don't want me to sign the oath because you want to see me suffer like you did."

Thomas nodded his head. It was quite the opposite. Thomas knew Cromwell was somewhat like him torn between right and wrong. As much as he wanted Cromwell to be first in line to suffer the same fate he was supposed to, he felt sorry for him.

"One year ago I was in your position," Thomas said, "torn between what you believe in and what you don't."

Cromwell tilted his head. He could not believe what Thomas was doing. Was Thomas More, the man Cromwell almost caused to die, actually helping him? He was in shock.

"Why are you really here More?"

Thomas walked over to Cromwell's desk and stood at the edge. There was a very good reason Thomas More was reaching out to the enemy. It was his conscience.

"Because I look at you and I see me. I am going to be honest with you Mr. Cromwell looking back now, after all I suffered, the harsh conditions in the tower, watching my friend die out my window, watching my family suffer and fall apart around me and after almost dying, I wish I signed the oath. Martyrdom isn't as glorious as it is believed to be. Listen I don't care if outside this court you say that the Pope is a blasphemous heretic who is the spawn of Satan do whatever you want. But if you don't sign that oath, I am telling you right now you will regret it."

Cromwell's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But the fact that Thomas More made the effort to save Cromwell's life changed Cromwell's whole perspective on the man. And the fact Thomas More also said to him that he wouldn't care what Cromwell thought outside his court, eased him a bit more. Quickly, Cromwell then picked up his quill and signed the oath. He slowly passed it to Thomas who picked it up and smiled. Thomas then started to slowly walk out the door.

"More wait!"

Thomas turned his head.

"Yes Mr. Cromwell."

"Thank you for basically saving my life for that I'd like to apologize for my part in yours and Bishop Fisher's arrests. It's simple but it's the least I could do for your effort and your concern for my life. You don't even have to forgive me yet. If you are still mad I will understand."

Thomas smirked and turned around. Though Cromwell wasn't going to suffer, the fact he was grabbling in apology was enough.

"Thank you but I am not ready to forgive you just yet. But I will eventually when I come to terms with everything that happened to me."

And with that Thomas quickly descended out the door. It was a victory for him. One of many in the days to come, he couldn't believe Cromwell of all people apologized to him. Thomas paused and smirked one more time before walking on.

_One down _he thought _four to go. _

His next victim was Archbishop Crammer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing that racked Bishop Crammer's mind was Thomas More and his original refusal to sign the original Oath that Crammer helped orchestrate.

He remembered More sitting there bravely as he was interrogated. He had some evil smile, like he knew he was going to back for revenge. But Crammer along with others knew Thomas More was good as gone. He sat patiently that morning waiting for news that More was dead. However, he was greeted with news that sent chills down his spine. Thomas More was pardoned of all crimes.

What was worse now was that Crammer couldn't touch him! What scared him even more was that More was now off to avenge himself and Bishop Fisher!

So Crammer for the next couple of days did nothing (excluding parliament meetings) but pray in church. Hoping that he wouldn't have to sign that stupid new Oath. And that More would come to senses and the mania he endured in the tower would pass.

And then in the middle of his prayers his worse fears came true.

"Your grace," It was indeed Thomas More, "I hope I am not disturbing you during your prayers. But there is something I need to discuss. The new oath, why haven't you signed it?"

Crammer turned his head around at the would-have-been martyr and growled.

_Dear lord why couldn't you just do us all a favor and SMITE HIM when you were supposed to? _Crammer thought mockingly.

"Get out of my sight Thomas More!" Crammer screamed, "it's enough you are still living and breathing. I wonder why since they actually had a brain to kill Bishop Fisher why they didn't take the two seconds to cut off your head!"

Thomas just laughed. He then looked up to the ceiling.

"What is that Bishop Fisher?" Thomas said to the sky hoping to scare Crammer, "you are deeply offended by what the heretic said?" Thomas paused again as if he were really talking to him. "Oh friend I am too!"

Crammer stood up and crossed himself. He thought one thing and one thing only: Thomas More had officially GONE INSANE!

"What the devil is wrong with you? You've gone insane!"

Thomas laughed even harder and then pointed to the sky.

"No the dead have ears you know! And they are offended! Bishop Fisher is upset you killed him!"

Crammer was starting to shake out of panic. It really wasn't funny! No wonder More wasn't executed THE KING CAN'T EXECUTE THE INSANE!

"I did not kill Bishop Fisher! STOP IT!"

Thomas was so amused by this and looked to the sky again.

"Bishop Fisher said you might as well have been the executioner! Isn't that right friend?"

Crammer held his ears.

"Oh God what have I done? I have got to get out of here!"

He started to run out the door.

"So I guess you are not signing the Oath then?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"OKAY THEN EXPECT THE GUARDS TO TAKE YOU AWAY! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE FIRE BECAUSE THE KING IS MOST LIKELY TO HAVE YOU ROASTED!"

"GAHHHH!"

When Crammer was gone Thomas walked over to the altar. He slowly crossed himself and knelt at the crucifix.

"Forgive me for my brash behavior in your presence but you know I am trying to save England from the crutches of heresy."

Suddenly he heard a ever so familiar voice say:

"And you are doing well."

Thomas jumped and turned around. He crossed himself at the sight. It was Bishop Fisher. He was dressed in red and had this unearthy glow surrounding him. Thomas must have been dreaming.

"Bishop Fisher, by heavens I thought you were dead!"

Bishop Fisher laughed.

"I am dead, but I am here to guide you in times of trouble."

Thomas tilted his head.

"Like a guardian angel."

Bishop Fisher nodded his head.

"Exactly, for now it seems you have everything under control, getting that heretic Cromwell to recant and pushing Crammer to his downfall. I am here to tell you if you need me don't hesitate to ask and Alice sends her love and is not mad that you married Katherine because she knows you did it for the best. Oh yes and congratulations to you and Katherine as well and of course your future new arrivals!"

Thomas' eyes widened.

"New arrivals?"

"Oh I forgot Katherine is not telling you until later! In spring you are going to have healthy twins! Katherine is going to be so happy!"

Thomas' eyes widened even wider.

"Tw-tw-twins?"

"Well I must leave before I reveal too much more to you! Remember if you need me do not hesitate to ask."

And with that Bishop Fisher suddenly disappeared. Thomas crossed himself once again.

"What in the world just happened and please tell me that wasn't real?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was greeted by a surprise in his office. Katherine had made a visit. She sat at his desk with a wide grin on her face. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What a surprise sweetheart?" Thomas said, "what brings you here in the middle of the day? Couldn't wait to see me later?"

He kissed her.

"No mi amor," Katherine said, "I have news."

_Oh Lord _Thomas thought _that was real! Okay act surprised because I don't want her to think I am a lunatic for talking to a ghost._

He smiled.

"What is it my love?"

Katherine stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I was supposed to have my courses this week, I didn't get them. And I have been awfully sick; I have been vomiting often, as you know. So I asked Henry if he could I could see the physician and so Henry told me to come to court to see Dr. Butts. And the physician confirmed that, I am indeed with child."

Thomas smiled and lifted her up and spun her around. Though he had fair warning of it before it was exciting for him. As he said many times before nothing warmed his heart even more than children.

"That is wonderful!"

Katherine smiled.

"It seems you are deeply upset by it?"

Thomas laughed at Katherine's bout of sarcasm.

"Truly. Oh this is wonderful. It warms my heart that out of the darkness the both of us found something to lead us towards the light. All we need is god's great faith that he will protect our child or children because you'll never know we could have twins."

All of a sudden they heard a thump in the hallway. Everyone started to gasp and scream: "YOUR MAJESTY!" They heard another voice say: "FETCH THE PHYSICIAN!" Thomas and Katherine looked at each other and ran towards the doorway. Katherine gasped at what she saw.

Anne Boleyn was on the floor unconscious. Her ladies were fanning her out. Thomas snarled. The whore was spying on them.

It was then that Thomas realized, that his near death was the cause of Anne and Henry's marriage slowly starting to slip downhill. Eventually friction would slowly make the controllable tumble just go for the worst.

_**Fun Fact: The Perks of Being A Monarch is actually somewhat based on my own life after figuring out I had a lot in common with Henry. Both Katherine and Anne are based off my Ex. Thomas More is based on a composite of my guy friends Ryan and Ryan, My Ex Yair, and Tzvi. Charles Brandon is a Composite of my friends Lindsay Ashley and Keri. Anthony Knivert is based off my friend Stephanie who is quiet. Wolsey is based off a backstabbing friend. Compton is based of my friend Dani and Margaret and Charles relationship is based off a relationship my little brother had that I did not approve of. Finally Thomas and Katherine's relationship is based off me and my Ex's relationship because religion was a huge conflict in my relationship. **_


	14. A Queen's and A Lawyer's Madness

**A Queen's and Lawyer's Madness:**

Henry surveyed the commotion. Anne was unconscious on the floor. Katherine and Thomas were just staring with blank expressions. Something big had occurred. It couldn't be good!

"Sir Thomas, my lady," Henry began, "what in god's good name happened here?"

Thomas and Katherine looked at each other for a moment. Would they really want to risk Henry's anger?

"Well your majesty," Thomas began, "your wife was spying on us while Katherine was telling me some news."

Henry tilted his head.

"News? Tell me please!"

Thomas took a deep breath.

_Please dear lord! Don't let me anger Harry again! There is no way in heaven or on Earth that I am going to endure that hell again. _He prayed in his mind.

"Um, Katherine is with child!"

It was silent for a moment. Henry just smiled. Jealous he was but was happy for them. Katherine got what she wanted, and Thomas had some serenity in this time of never ending chaos. But then it hit Henry; he still had no healthy heir. And now, his first with Katherine who was reaching old age could have a son before he and Anne could. He didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Just then Anne opened her eyes and shot up like a rocket. Her ladies gasped.

"YOU TWO!" She screamed pointing at Thomas and Katherine. "I DEMAND YOU BOTH TO TELL ME WHY SHE IS WITH CHILD WHEN SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE INFERTILE?"

Thomas looked to the sky.

"It was the will of god to bless Katherine and I with children. I am sure your majesty with proper prayer god will bless you and Harry with healthy children as well."

Anne just laughed at him.

"Well I prayed that it would be the will of god to have you cropped at the neck, but I guess he didn't answer my prayers."

Katherine but her on Thomas' back and started to lovingly rub it. However she felt Thomas freeze and tense up at Anne's cruel words. Thomas closed his eyes and let the horrid memory once again pass through his brain:

_**July 6**__**th**__** 1535 7:00 AM:**_

_I was on my knees praying to god that I would be received in heaven straight away and not suffer purgatory. I have done that since I was condemned to death. I also prayed my hardest that there would be some ray of hope I would make it out of here alive and be safe within the comfort of my love ones. Then still on my knees I heard my cell door open. _

"_Sir Thomas it's time," it was the constable Master Kingston._

_I crossed myself and willing followed him down the stairs to the tower. My hands were crossed in front of me, but I looked to the ground. Part of me wanted to die, but part of me wasn't ready. I kept in all my composure until I went outside and saw what was bringing me to my execution._

"_Does the king think I am a barbarian?" I asked in shock, "I rather walk than be brought my execution on that thing!"_

_Kingston felt bad but he just looked to the floor._

"_I'm sorry Sir Thomas this was the king's orders."_

_Thank the lord no one saw me when they were tying me to that hurdle. It wasn't me. It was some fearful child, kicking and screaming. It wasn't because I was scared; it was because I was embarrassed because this was the way my life was ending._

_I don't remember much of my ride to scaffold. I just remembered milestones of my life flashed before my eyes. My prayers were for my children._

_The next thing I knew I was walking down the clear pathway to the scaffold. As I was about to mount the scaffold I tripped. I heard a gasp from the crowd. Master Kingston, what a nice man, came over to me and helped me up. _

"_Thank you Master Kingston," I said, "see me safe up, as for my coming down let me shift myself."_

_He grabbed my arm and helped me up the scaffold and there it was, the block. I closed my eyes and…_

Thomas opened his eyes again and realized he was safe. Everyone gave him a concerned look except for Anne who was laughing. The room was spinning and everything seemed distorted, even the voices around him.

"Sir Thomas," Henry said, "don't listen to her she is just upset by the miscarriage."

Thomas nodded his head and fled the scene. Katherine just nodded her head at the mad queen. Katherine was so offended by those hurtful words Anne had said about her and her husband.

"Oh what you old hag!" Anne said, "your whore is crying why don't you take your child that is probably not going to make it and go make sweet love to your supposed to be headless whore."

Katherine started to shake as Anne started laughing harder.

"Oh Katherine, please Anne doesn't mean it she is jealous."

Katherine nodded her head and descended back into the office staring a hole into Anne Boleyn.

"Fuck you Harlot!" Katherine simply said before slamming the door shut.

Henry and Anne just stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then Katherine's wails filled the hallways. Henry nodded his head.

"You're defending them!" Anne screamed, "Why?"

Henry started walking backwards.

"Because of you I hurt the two people that meant the most to me," he said, "they have been through hell and back and you cannot seem to give them a break you should be happy because of them our marriage is legitimate! You should be thanking them not hurting them. And besides you are just jealous because Katherine is pregnant, you did the same thing to your sister."

Anne put her hands on her hips

"I wouldn't have to worry about it if YOU ACTUALLY CAME TO MY BEDCHAMBER! Huh tell me your majesty when will you ever come to my bedchamber?"

Henry just laughed.

"When you apologize to them for your rude behavior!"

Henry walked away before Anne could say anything else. He walked in the hallways only to find John More standing in the gallery. He admired the pictures. Henry smiled; he knew Thomas would need his son more than anything at that moment.

"Ah Sir John," Henry said.

John jumped and bowed on impulse.

"Your majesty," he said.

Henry laughed and wrapped an arm around John's shoulder.

"Call me Harry, your father always did, speaking of that, your father is upset he needs you go and look for him and comfort him."

John nodded his head.

"Thank you your majesty, I mean Harry."

John bowed one last time and went to look for his father he knew exactly where he would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," Thomas said in the confessional with his hands folded on his lap, "it's been a little over a year since I last confessed, but I was unable to confess in the tower only pray."

Thomas felt the need to speak to someone. He felt god was the only one he could trust because the lord kept everyone's secrets. With Thomas' near death racking on his mind, he felt scared when he should be grateful for being one of the rare men to be pardoned.

"You are forgiven for that," the priest said behind the wall, "What troubles you Sir Thomas?"

Thomas sighed and felt his body tense up.

"I was pardoned from suffering the fate for the Roman Catholic Church, I was blessed with brand new additions to my always extended family, I got my reputation back, help aid England back to the faith where it belongs. But with a price, I suffer. My mind floods with horrid memories of being dragged to my death. Though part of me is glad to be alive I wish I was…."

Thomas paused and felt a tear coming down his eye. He looked to the ground in shame.

"You wish you were what?"

Thomas brought his head to his hands and started to sob.

"I wish I was dead."

He was ashamed to say that.

"Do you think about taking your own life?"

Thomas nodded his head. He wanted to die but not take his own life and suffer eternal damnation.

"No, I don't want to suffer eternal damnation. I just want god to call me to heaven. I would of rather have been hanged, drawn and quartered than spend the rest of my life suffering, looking over my back to see if anyone wants to hurt me, break down every time the fact that I was about to die is mentioned. I can't even sleep anymore; the worst is when I try to look at myself in the mirror. I try to look deeply at my reflection, and see if there is one glimmer of my old self left, but I look closely not me, but some monster in the mirror. It terrifies me to no end."

"If you don't want to take your own life then what's your sin?"

Thomas looked up and immediately stopped crying.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to talk to someone about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood outside the palace chapel in tears. He heard his father's wish to be dead. He ran out as soon as his father was asked if he wanted to take his own life. John couldn't handle it anymore. After his mother died shortly after his birth, John gained an irrational fear of losing his father too. It was one of those moments he longed for his mom, his birth mom, not Katherine or Alice the stepmothers in his life. He had no memories of his mother. The only thing he did have was a simple portrait of her.

_Please god, _John prayed, _don't take father like you took mom. _

"John?" He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned around and saw his father standing there.

"By heavens what's wrong?" Thomas said.

Thomas went to hug John but he stepped back crying nodding his head.

"How could you father?" John said.

Thomas looked at John with a confused look. Did John hear what he said?

"What do you mean?"

John sobbed harder.

"I HEARD YOU FATHER! YOU WISHED YOU WERE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU WANT THAT? MEG, ELIZABETH, CECILY AND I WERE SO GLAD YOU WERE ALIVE BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE WE LOSE MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE US?"

John punched the wall and faced it in tears. All of a sudden Thomas started to cry too.

"Oh god John, I am so sorry."

John turned around. He never had seen his father cry before. His father was always so stern and showed no emotion. Even if Thomas was sad he never showed it in front of John and his siblings. All of a sudden John ran over to his father and hugged him tightly. Thomas hugged back.

John sobbed into his father's chest as Thomas rested his chin on John's head. He patted his only son's back rocking him back and forth. Both were crying hysterically. It was the closest the two of them ever been.


	15. Rage And Love

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I swear writing these days is the only thing that keeps my sanity! **_

**Rage and Love:**

_Rage and Love the story of my life_

-Green Day-We Are the Waiting

Thomas and John walked in the courtyard. The both of them seemed to have a lot of catching up to do after their emotional moment together.

"So you have been afraid to lose me since I told you that your mother died?" Thomas asked.

John shook his head. He didn't find out the truth about his mother until adolescence. Since John wasn't even a week old when his mother Joan Colt died of Puerperal fever and six months old when Thomas married Alice Middleton and finally oblivious to both facts, Thomas decided it was best to keep the truth hidden until John was the appropriate age to understand. It was one of Thomas' only parental mistakes. It traumatized John and put a huge strain on John and Alice's relationship.

"You know if it makes you feel a bit better," Thomas began, "I scarcely remember your grandmother Agnes. She died when your Aunt Elizabeth was born, I was only four, and at this point reaching old age I barely even remember her."

It was true, the only memory Thomas had of his mother Agnes Grainger was her sitting in a rocking chair by the fire. She would rock back and forth, always sad. She was always pregnant with another child. Thomas' father now known as Sir John More the Elder said she used to be more active and happier but after having Thomas and his older sibling she became irrationally sad.

"Father you were four, you must know something about her," John said.

Thomas shook his head.

"Nope not at all, she was always depressed, sad and bedridden. Your grandfather said it led her to her grave."

John looked up.

"Father that is horrible."

Thomas sighed.

"Life is sometimes horrible and cruel sometimes but it makes us stronger, eventually. Only the lord knows when I will get over the fact that I actually went up the scaffold."

John crossed himself. He assumed that his father was just simply let out of prison, not pardoned at his own supposed execution.

"You actually went up, that now explains something. Margaret told me no details so I assumed you were in prison when you were pardoned not at the very last minute."

Thomas seriously wished John's scenario were the case. Then Thomas could of gotten over this mess by the very next night.

"I wish that was how it happened, but I was in the middle of my parting words when I was pardoned. Things would have been a lot easier if it happened while I was still confined like a dog in a cage."

Yes things would have been much easier. Thomas's dreams would not fill with him kneeling at the bloodstained block. With Thomas resting his head on the cold rough block, with the Axe flying down and colliding with his neck. He would be able to sleep easier. He would be less sensitive. He would still be the Thomas More that everyone envisioned him to be: brave, pious, respectful and overall forgiving. But that Thomas More was the one who was really beheaded on July 6th 1535. The Thomas More that came down scared, paranoid, spiteful and of course and mainly enraged.

He hadn't been this enraged since he was a teenager; the raging hormones caused him to snap at every little thing that got in the way. And the same thing was happening that happened in the past; a list of things he was mad at went on and on.

"Oh gosh, father I am so sorry."

Thomas wrapped his arm around John.

"John, you did nothing there is no need for you to apologize, you did nothing wrong."

All of a sudden Thomas felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was his wife Katherine hysterical in tears. Thomas whispered for John to go inside and that they would continue their conversation later. John nodded his head and ran in. Katherine leaped into Thomas' arms and started to sob into his chest. Something was terribly wrong.

"By heavens," He said, "what happened?"

Katherine sobbed harder.

"THAT WHORE!" She wailed, "CALLED ME A HAG! CALLED YOU A WHORE AND, AND,"

She wailed harder now Thomas' doublet was so wet that it actually leaked through to his chemise. He started hushing her, running a hand through her hair.

"Shhhh, calm down, your state of mind could take a toll on the baby. Now tell me calmly what else that woman said."

Katherine looked up and sniffed.

"She wished death on our baby."

Thomas felt all the fire running through his body. If Henry was not going to have Anne Boleyn executed, he was going to kill her with his bare hands. Being called a whore he could deal with, but wishing death upon his children was something that Thomas More took a little too personally.

Thomas decided however instead of resorting to barbaric behavior, he would focus his attention on Katherine and his future children. He simply placed his hand over her somewhat starting to swell belly and looked down.

"God gave us this blessing, I don't think the lord would listen to a cruel concubine to take this blessing away from us would he?"

Katherine wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck. She looked into his caring eyes.

"No, but still mi amor, I am scared what if she does something to cause me to lose the baby?"

Thomas cringed at the thought but decided to stay strong. As painful as it sounded to him, he would rather be sent to the scaffold again than let that whore lay a finger on his wife and his future child. He just held her closer.

"She isn't, I would risk my head again for your safety."

And he meant it. At the beginning of their union Thomas thought he would have to spit out lies to impress Katherine. But the more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her. He would now risk everything to keep her safe.

"Oh mi amor don't say that please, you don't know how scared I was for you."

He kissed her forehead.

"But I am safe now, and I promise you will be too."

Just saying those words made Thomas feel more at peace with what happened. He was safe. He was protected from harm and above all:

He was still alive.

Katherine looked up at him. He was smiling.

"You promise you won't let that whore hurt me or our child?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"Yes if not, as Harry quoted so firmly weeks ago, if my promise is broken the lord himself will strike me down."

Katherine smiled and firmly embraced him with a kiss and for the first time in weeks Thomas More felt like himself again.

_**Fun Fact: Jeremy Northam who we all know played Thomas More in the Tudors actually sings. I am dead serious! I have a few songs by him on my ipod and he's pretty good! **_


	16. Oh It Is Love

_**Happy Hanukah/ Christmas Hope you ENJOY!**_

**Oh It Is Love:**

That night Henry held a banquet. Henry knew his court was in low sprits and knew a banquet would bring everyone's spirits up. Henry and Anne sat next to each other despite the tension sparking between them. Henry was getting rather annoyed with Anne's cruelness towards Thomas and Katherine. Henry thought that the only way for Anne to be happy was to give her that male heir.

If Katherine and Thomas had a boy, all hell would break loose. Anne would be pissed off as the devil, and Henry would be banging his head against the wall wondering why Katherine had a son before Anne when Katherine was older than her. Henry hoped nothing would happen to once again provoke Thomas and Katherine into madness.

Suddenly a booming voice called out:

"Her highness Katherine of Aragon and His Grace Sir Thomas More Duke of Lancaster and Consort to the Infanta of Spain."

The court and Henry expected the couple to be distant and miserable. But the body language and expression on the newlyweds' faces proved otherwise. Their arms were linked so snugly that their bodies were close together. They looked at each other with loving eyes, as if they both tried to reassure each other that everything was going to be okay.

Henry pulled himself out of his sense of awe and tapped Anne on the shoulder.

"Now when his grace and her highness get here you are going to apologize to them," He said, "if you do and you actually behave tonight I will come to your bedchamber and we will try to have our son."

Anne sighed and reluctantly shook her head. Her fate rested in the heir she must and will conceive, even if it meant kissing the feet of public enemies numbers 1 and 2.

Meanwhile Thomas was using his humor to try to get Katherine's mind off the Harlot's cruel words.

"I am going to get used to all this bowing," Thomas said using his first observation, "but I guess it's a price for winning to heart of the fairest queen in all the world."

Katherine smiled a little.

"Are you trying to make me feel better by smothering me with your words?" She joked back, "Because it's working."

Thomas chuckled. Then at the corner of his eye he saw Anne Boleyn, get up from her seat. He wasn't afraid of her this time.

"Don't look now," he whispered, "it looks like Medusa is coming to attack us."

Katherine then started to laugh at the comment as Anne walked over to them and bowed.

"Your grace your majesty," She said.

Thomas let go of Katherine and whispered:

"I'll handle this, say nothing to provoke her unless she starts with us"

Katherine just shook her head and stood there with her arms crossed. She just simply tapped her foot. Thomas, as much to his dismay to pacify Queen Anne, bowed before her. He did not smile nor look into her eyes.

"Your grace, what I said this afternoon was rude and uncalled for."

_Rude indeed! _Thomas thought _I hope Harry gets rid of her soon or at least give the whore a son so she can leave Katherine and I alone._

"Then why didn't you think before you said it your majesty? Do you understand that I was minutes away from losing my head when I was pardoned? But that doesn't matter to me anymore. You can say what you want about me, for I know now that I won't go to the block ever again. But what you said to my wife about our unborn child, the fact you wished death upon an innocent human how dare you?"

The whole court gasped. Henry's eyes were widened. Charles Brandon and his wife Catherine Willoughby both snickered. Mark Smeaton who was playing his violin played a note off tune. The whole court now was in silence.

_Oh Thomas! _Katherine then thought _I know you wouldn't like me to say this aloud but you and I are going to have a little fun in our bedchamber when this is over! _

She then snickered.

Anne was trying to find the right word to say. But hell, she was now fighting with one of England's greatest Lawyers; she was totally going to lose this argument.

"Listen Sir Thomas about that-"

Thomas then interrupted her.

"Don't apologize to me!" He snapped looking back at Katherine, "apologize to my wife."

_FUCK! _Anne thought _Katherine is ten times scarier than More._

Katherine walked over next to her husband and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. An evil smile curled on her lips.

"Well your majesty," she said, "I'm waiting."

Anne couldn't find the words to speak. Katherine stared at her rival with her piercing gray eyes, which were known to be beautiful, and the same time intimidating. Anne turned her head towards Henry for help. But he did nothing but mouth the word "bedchamber", reminding her of their deal.

Anne took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I offended you," She said, "I was just upset after losing my unborn child, I was just jealous"

Katherine snarled.

"Well then, if you apologize, then you're forgiven for now, come on mi amor let's send our greetings to the king and let's leave for the night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back to the More estate, Katherine and Thomas were kissing each other furiously for they had the luxury of having a carriage to themselves. The kissing went on for a few minutes before Katherine stopped to look into Thomas' caring eyes. She kissed him on the forehead and ran a hand through his hair. He was at this moment her knight and shinning armor and she wasn't afraid to say it to the world.

"I am so proud of you," Katherine said, "standing up to that whore on my behalf and the look on her face when you forced her to apologize to me. I thought the woman was going to collapse."

Thomas smiled and moved his hand to her starting to swell belly.

"Sometimes you must stand up for the one you love no matter how much it hurts," he said, "I am not going to let that whore take this blessing from us."

Katherine rested her head on Thomas' shoulder. Living his new wife for almost a month, he gotten used to this type of affection. It was the type of affection where two lovers held each other close. He felt her warm breath on his neck. This caused him to start breathing heavily. In a way the closer she was the safer he felt.

"And I am not going to let that whore send you to the scaffold again."

Thomas smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I guess it's safe to say to that god brought us together to protect each other."

Katherine kissed him back.

"No God brought us together to make us both happy."

"True"

True indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My father is insane _John thought _he put me alone in a carriage with the very bitch that hates me, smart man though but insane._

_Has my mother lost her mind? _Mary thought _she put me alone in a carriage with the son of the lying could have been martyr. _

Thomas and Katherine were well aware that Mary and John were having their own issues. So they decided they would do anything they could to have a peaceful home for their future children to come into. So on the way back to the More estate they were asked to go in a separate carriage. John sat on one side of the carriage with his arms crossed in front of him. Mary sat on the other side of the carriage leaning her head against the window. John thought it would be best to maybe start a conversation with her. Maybe he would ask her about the first time in years she spent with her father.

"How was your alone time with your father the king?" John asked.

Mary lifted her head and looked at John. She was shocked after all they went through that he would have an interest in her day.

"It was good," She said, "he apologized for declaring me a bastard and said he was going to put me back in the succession after the child he had with that whore. It made me happy that he still called me the pearl of his world."

She laughed at that thought. She always did when she thought of good memories from her past. John smiled to see that she was happy.

"That is good that he still loves you after all that you two went through together."

Mary nodded her head.

"So I heard it was your first day as solicitor general. How was it?"

John sighed.

"Hectic, well the attorney general was the man who prosecuted my father originally quit a couple of days ago upon hearing that I the son of a man he recently condemned to death was going to be his assistant. I had to do everything on my own until your father gets a new one. Including the fact that I had to read the new oath to the whole parliament. It was bad!"

Mary gasped.

"Oh my what happened?"

John took a deep breath.

"Well let's see I was in the middle of reading his majesty's new act of supremacy a group of my father's enemies, who I wasn't able to spot out started chanting out that I was a son of a traitor and they shouldn't listen to me. I was running out of the words to say I did not know what to do. Not even Norfolk who was running the meeting knew how to control them. But then I thought of what my father would do in times of crisis like when my siblings and I would fight."

Mary looked at John in intrigue. Maybe she was wrong about him. As she looked deeper into his eyes she started to see more features of the infamous Thomas More. She saw something now caring and now brave lingering in John's eyes. She underestimated him.

"And that would be?"

John laughed at the memory.

"He would just slam his hand on the table. You should have seen their faces. I heard them screaming. It was that one moment, that for once I felt like my father."

Mary somewhat smiled at the thought, though she still had ill feeling's of John's father's marriage to her mother.

"I bet your father would be proud!"

John then frowned.

"He wasn't there."

Mary frowned at the thought as well.

"Where was he?"

John brought his head to his hands and started to cry.

"I don't know, I don't know where he is these days. Ever since he was pardoned, he just seems so…lost."

John then started to sob. Mary then felt this horrible feeling rushing through her body. She should have realized that Thomas More's near death experience was taking a toll on him and his family. She should have not said those horrible things. She suddenly ran to John's side and hugged him. He hugged her back.

But the two of them realized something terribly wrong. They both as soon as they embraced felt a warm and fuzzy feeling moving over each other. They were falling in love and their parents were going to murder them.

_**Fun Fact: May 19**__**th**__** my birthday also falls on the anniversary of Anne Boleyn's execution and the anniversary of when both Bishop Fisher and Thomas More were Canonized as saints!**_


	17. Nightmares and Comfort

_**Hello quick Author's note, in this story Anthony Knivert and Nan Sayville since they are both made up character on he Tudors. So I thought it was convenient for them to be married. Anyway Warnings for violence in this chapter.**_

**Nightmares and Comfort:**

_Thomas' body was bound with ropes to a uncomfortable wooden chair. He gasped and started writhe wildly. He was scared confused. The tears rushed down his eyes. He turned his head behind him and saw his hands were bound together by the wrists. He moved his fingers feeling the knots, hoping it was the only way to his freedom. Unfortunately they were out of his reach. He sighed and brought his head to his chest._

_**Fuck**_ _he thought __**trapped again **_

"_You're awake," he heard a voice say._

_Thomas brought his head up and saw Anne Boleyn the concubine sharpening a sword with her ring. Her again, the one who was the cause of all his problems._

"_I'm not afraid of you," he lied. _

_He heard her mischievous laugh. Then suddenly he felt cold metal at the side of his neck. He cringed._

"_No you're lying."_

_**Please wake up **__he thought __**PLEASE! **_

_Thomas started to cry._

"_Harry won't let you do this!" _

_Anne laughed again to position the sword. _

"_He would, I'm carrying his son!"_

_Thomas shook his head and before the sword collided with his neck he screamed:_

"_NOOOOO!"_

Thomas sprang up in bed. Another night, another nightmare to haunt his dream. He heard the sound of someone gagging. He looked to his side and saw Katherine throwing up into a bowl. He tried to quietly whimper, hopefully not to distress her. But Katherine shot her head towards him.

"Did I wake you Mi Amor?" She said.

Thomas shook his head.

"No," he said, "I couldn't sleep."

Katherine wiped her hand with her wrist and walked over to him.

"You were asleep when I woke up, you must have had a nightmare."

He shook his head and saw she was standing on his side of the bed.

"I didn't, I sometimes just randomly wake up in the middle of the night."

She lightly gripped his chin to look at her. She saw tear tracks running down his eyes. The thin streaks glistened in the moonlight. His dark eyes looked sad into her grayish blue eyes.

"You're crying; you had a nightmare."

Thomas turned his head to the side.

"I didn't I am fine."

Katherine kissed him once again on the lips.

"You're lying, my lady Elizabeth Darrell says almost every night you have a nightmare, so she hears you scream, Thomas it's okay, I am not going to think differently of you, you cannot hide your emotions like this."

Thomas started to sob.

"I was spared, but the axe it haunts me. Every night it is the same thing. I am faced with the block. My head rests on it and I wait, and I wait, and I wait. The wood it is rough against my fingers and its cold. I start to sob and everyone laughs at me and I don't wait for the axe I wait for Harry to pardon me again. But the axe falls but Harry never comes. He never comes and lets me die."

Katherine sat on the bed in front of Thomas and pulled him in. His head was buried in her chest. She started to run her hand through his hair. She rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay… it's okay. LADY DARREL."

Katherine heard the pitter patter of feet running towards the door. The door slammed open and Lady Darrel who was in nothing but her nightgown stood at the doorway.

"Yes my lady?" She said

"Could you get him something to drink?"

She nodded her head and ran down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the More estate Thomas' son and Katherine's Daughter laid on the grass and looked at the stars. It was quiet and peaceful. It was like the both of them had no sense of serenity since the storm broke out. They've been silent for a while, not saying a word but "Let's sit outside it's beautiful out."

"You know, " John, said breaking the silence, "I understand how you feel about my father."

Mary turned her head towards him.

"How?" she said, "you don't seem upset that my mother immediately replaced your recently deceased mother."

John turned his head toward her and they were now looking at each other.

"Alice Middleton was never my mother, she was just a replacement. My mother died right after I was born."

Mary felt her eyes water at what John told her.

"I'm sorry."

John sighed.

"As my father says to me when I apologized, no need to apologize you have done nothing wrong, I hope you know that my father isn't Anne Boleyn. He told us to accept you into our family, Anne pushed you out into the cold."

Mary shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah I know but you know me I want my mum and dad to back together."

John smiled.

"Yes but we can't always get what we want."

"I know, but which is why I tried to find the positive about your father's marriage to my mother."

He smirked.

"And that is?"

"My mother's happy for once, if my mother is happy after what that whore did to her, then I am happy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Lady Darrell," Katherine said as she took the goblet of ale, "here mi amor drink this."

Thomas took the goblet took a small sip out. The room was silent only to the sound of his whimpers.

"You should be sleeping," He said, "why are you helping me?"

Katherine ran a hand through Thomas' hair. She grabbed his free hand.

"Because I won't let you heal from your wounds alone. Thomas for the whole 30 years I knew you, you seemed to keep everything hidden. You were just so stern. But what happened you two weeks ago is not something to hide, if Henry didn't make in time, you could have died."

Thomas took another sip of his ale. He then looked to the ground,

"See look at you," Katherine said, "you tense up every time I mention it. Maybe if you talk about what happened to you, maybe I could help."

Thomas looked up at her.

"You're right," He said, "I should tell you what happened and I will."

He put his ale on the side table. He gripped both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"It was 7 in the morning," He started, "the sun had just risen. That was when Master Kingston came for me. He led me downstairs and said I was to be ridden to my execution tied to a hurdle. By force the guards bound my body with ropes to that uncomfortable wooden bed. It took about two hours as I was dragged on that thing throughout the village. I prayed that I would be pardoned and for my children. Next thing I knew the guards untied me and, and,"

He brought his chin to his chest. He felt the tears watering up in his eyes. Katherine gripped his hands tighter.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm here continue."

Thomas sniffed and shook his head and continued.

"I walked down the path to the scaffold. People were touching me, blessing me. I was in such a state of a dream that I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was at the scaffold stairs. I tripped and everyone gasped. Master Kingston helped me to my feet. I didn't know what I was thinking but said for him to 'see me safe up as for my coming down let me shift for myself'. So he helped me up the scaffold. I was scared, weak. I walked to the edge of the scaffold and held the rail for support. Then I said my parting words, and that's when Harry came and pardoned me."

Thomas lifted his head back up. It was like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Does that feel better?"

Thomas shook his head as the last of his tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you for listening to me. I love you."

"I love you too, let's go back to sleep you need your rest mi amor."

They both tucked themselves into bed. Thomas buried his head in Katherine's chest. He quickly then fell asleep with the sound to her heartbeat.

He was safe in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long night of making love to Henry, Anne abruptly woke up in the middle of the night with a pain in her stomach.

"OWWWWW!" She moaned.

Her four ladies: Madge Shelton, Nan Sayville Knivert, Jane Seymour and Mary Boleyn Stafford all ran into the room. All disheveled because they just ran out of bed. Madge's hair was all over the place. Nan was in the middle of making love her husband Anthony s she was only in her robe. Mary couldn't keep her eyes open. The only woman who looked decent was Jane Seymour, the doe eyed woman Anne despised and envied.

But one question irked Anne's mind. Where the hell was Henry? He was there when she fell asleep. But that thought was interrupted by the pain in her stomach.

"My lady," Nan asked, "what is wrong?"

Anne felt the dire need to barf.

"Waste bucket?" she choked.

Mary yawned.

"What?" She said sheepishly.

Anne started gagging. Jane ran to get a bowl for Anne to vomit it. She kneeled in front of her bed and let the queen vomit out. It went on for a good couple of minutes until, Anne abruptly stopped. The last time Anne felt this way when she came to a great revelation. The last time she felt this way was when she was pregnant with her child Elizabeth. Anne started to laugh.

"What's so funny your majesty?" Madge asked.

Anne laughed harder.

"DON'T SEE THE SYMPTOMS MADGE?" Anne said with glee, "Vomiting stomach pain all adds up to one thing, I am PREGNANT with the King's son!"

And with that Anne burst out into evil cackling laughter!

_**Fun Fact: Thomas More's portrait done by Holbein is located in my home state of New York. I saw it and of course got a picture with my camera phone =P**_


	18. On My Own Here We Go

_**Fair Warning this Chapter is a bit of comic relief! I hope you enjoy! **_

**On My Own Here We Go:**

Henry sat alone at his desk reading a book. It was _Utopia _to be exact (given the events going on for the last couple of weeks) . Occasionally he would yawn. He knew Anne was wearing him out. With her paranoia and extreme hatred for Thomas and Katherine, Henry was going crazy. It seemed his office was the only place to clear his mind and BE ALONE! Then there was a knock a door.

"Come in," Henry said not even lifting his head from his book.

A page walked in the door.

"Your majesty His Grace Sir Thomas More the Duke of Lancaster is here," He said

Henry smiled and put his book down.

"Let him in."

Thomas walked into the office, but it didn't look like him. He looked tired. There were heavy bags under his eyes. There were thick dark lines forming under his eyes as well. He could barely keep his eyes open. And the whites of his eyes were a fiery red.

"Your Majesty," Thomas said and bowed, "I have come with the list of people who signed the new oath."

He walked over and put some papers on Henry's desk. Henry looked up and glared at Thomas.

"Sir Thomas you look like hell, have you been sleeping? At least sit down for a moment."

Thomas obeyed shocked that Henry was this concerned for his health.

"I have been sleeping, just not well your majesty."

Henry once again went into total guilt mode. He knew this would happen. He wished once again that he had never sent Thomas to the tower in the first place, and just left him be as promised.

"Your near death, it's troubling you?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty, but they are only nightmares nothing more."

Henry sighed.

"Please just call me Harry like you used to, we may be in a professional area but we're still friends. Do you want to talk about it? I talked to you about everything."

Thomas looked to the ground, fearing for his life again.

"I am afraid that it might upset you Harry."

Henry tilted his head to the side.

"Why because I'm in it? I could understand because it was partly my fault that you had to go through what you went through."

Thomas shook his head.

"You're not in it, your wife is."

Henry looked at him in awe.

"Anne? Oh Thomas, I know she has some ill feelings towards you but she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"What if she has a son? Is she going to send me to the tower again to die?"

Henry shook his head.

"She won't I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. You look tired you should go home and get some sleep."

"But Harry I have plenty more to do!"

"I command you to, in fact take the week off, catch up on your sleep I'll have Brandon take over your duties so you could start fresh when you get back."

Thomas stood up and bowed. He was upset that he wouldn't take part in the fun of getting the last laugh on the heretics who wanted him dead. He didn't even say a word when he scurried out of the room. As soon as Thomas stepped out and closed the door, Henry brought his head to his desk and started to cry. What had he done?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas walked out of the office. Part of him was actually glad he got a break and was excited to be in the comfort of his own bed. He went to his office to get some last minute things and hurried out the door. That was until a familiar accented voice called out excitedly:

"Your Grace!"

Thomas turned around and smiled. It was Chapyus his friend and the Spanish ambassador. He bowed and Thomas did the same.

"Your Excellency," Thomas said, "you caught me at a very bad time, Harry commanded me to go home and go to bed."

Chapyus laughed. He understood seeing how tired Thomas looked.

"I could understand, you had a rough month. Well before you leave the emperor wanted me to tell you that he is honored to have you as his new uncle and knows you will treat his aunt well."

Thomas smirked.

"And you could tell him that I am honored to have him as my nephew. And tell him not to worry I have been treating his Aunt well and she has been treating me just the same, she has the patience of a saint. Did you tell the emperor of Katherine's and my good news?"

Chapyus shook his head.

"Just sent word and May god bless you both and may she have a safe pregnancy."

Thomas smiled.

"Thank you, well I must depart before Harry screams at me to go to bed. But I hope to talk to you more at length at a better time."

They both laughed.

"Yes, go get some rest."

Thomas started to walk out the door before Chapyus called to him again:

"Oh and Thomas?"

Thomas turned his head.

"Yes Your Excellency?" He said

"Did I ever tell you that you are a phoenix?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine was just finishing her prayers when Thomas came in the door.

"Mi Amor?" She said in shock, "it's not even noon yet you are supposed to be working!"

Thomas walked in and kissed her.

"Harry gave me the week off!" He said, "I think tonight we should tell our children our good news because I'm home! I'll have a page go to each of my children."

Katherine smiled.

"And I'll have Lady Darrel go fetch Mary if I could find her!"

"Well then let's look for her it's a lovely day outside!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Darrel meanwhile was outside the More estate with her secret love, Sir Thomas Wyatt. She could no longer be with him now that she was living with Thomas More, the man with great morals. They were kissing passionately when Lady Darrel stopped it.

"Thomas I don't think we could be together anymore," She said.

Wyatt started playing with a lock of her curly hair.

"Why?" He said.

Lady Darrel sighed.

"It's not you I love you with all my heart but now that I am living with Sir Thomas More who might I say is treating my lady well, I don't know if he could stomach this immoral behavior we share."

Wyatt tilted his head.

"Then why don't I ask him permission for your hand? I talked with Sir Thomas before he's a great man he'll be understanding."

Lady Darrell grabbed both his hands.

"Understanding? Thank the lord my lady put an end to it but he used to whip himself if he committed a single sin, he prays five times a day, I don't even know how he let his daughter Meg marry the reformist William Roper, but I heard when he found out Roper read Martin Luther he was furious! He told the king to have him BURNED thank the lord once again Meg stopped it! And Hell the man almost DIED for the Roman Catholic Church, do you think he is going to let me marry you a man who got divorced and supposedly had an affair with ANNE BOLEYN?"

Wyatt laughed.

"First of all I did not have an affair with Anne Boleyn, we only kissed. Second of all, your lady now has More wrapped around her finger and you have been faithful to her for all these years she could talk to him. And Thirdly I have one Philosophy NOTHING gets in the way of love."

"Oh Thomas Wyatt you make my heart melt!"

They started passionately kissing. It went on for a few moments until.

"LADY DARREL?" A familiar voice yelled. It was Thomas More what was he doing home?

Lady Darrel stopped it.

"OH NO! IT'S SIR THOMAS! QUICK GO UP THAT TREE BEFORE HE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING?"

Wyatt kissed her one last time and climbed up the nearest tree.

"LADY DARREL!" Katherine then called one last time, "Ah there you are! Sir Thomas and I were very worried about you? Going on one of your little adventures I suppose?"

Lady Darrel nodded her head flushed hoping that Katherine didn't find out what she was really doing.

"Yes I was!"

Katherine laughed.

"Oh Mi Amor it was so cute when we were at the More Lady Darrel would go on these little adventures! Remember that?"

Lady Darrel made nervous laughter little did Katherine know was that her little adventures were to see Thomas Wyatt!

"Yes and they were so much fun!"

Katherine smiled.

"I'm glad! Now Thomas wants the family over for dinner? Would you go send word to my daughter?"

Lady Darrel curtsied and smiled.

"Yes my lady."

"Thank you very much, Mi amor why don't we continue walking by the river?"

Thomas smiled one last time and walked hand and hand with his wife. Lady Darrel waited until the two of them were out of sight before she signaled that Wyatt was safe to come down from that tree.

"That was close," He said.

Lady Darrel shook her head.

"A bit too close," she replied, "why don't you accompany me to princess Mary's new estate?"

Wyatt kissed her on the cheek.

"I would love to!"

And the lovers walked hand and hand in the opposite direction of the newlyweds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Daunce estate in Chelsea Elizabeth More Daunce and her husband William were walking outside on that beautiful summer day. William took a holiday to spend time with his family. Elizabeth went into total perky mode when she found out her father was pardoned from death. Not like she wasn't perky enough beforehand.

"Do you know the feeling that everything is just going your way?" She said

William smiled and shook his head.

"Yes I am glad your father is alive!" He said "he's a good man with a great mind! But I am curious about your little brother John. When is he going to get married himself?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't know John has fulfilled his goals in life, it is time for him to settle down, I hear girls swoon over him at court all the time, not believing he is the son of Thomas More."

Suddenly a servant from the Daunce estate came running out.

"My lady," he said "your brother Sir John is here!"

Suddenly a flushed, sweaty and pale looking John More descended from the house. He wobbled as he walked. He looked as though he seen a ghost. Elizabeth and William went running towards her brother.

"By Heavens Johnny (Elizabeth's affectionate nickname for her brother) what happened to you, you're supposed to be at work, you look sick!"

John collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Not sick Lizzy," he slurred, "King told me to go home!"

He put his arm over his forehead. William told the servant to get him some water. Elizabeth knelt by the bench in front of her brother and felt his forehead to see if he had a temperature. He felt warm. She didn't know if it were from the heat or if her brother was really sick.

"Johnny you're warm I'll send for a page to have father come here to take you home."

John's eyes widened.

"No! Father can't know what I'm feeling he'll be mad!"

William handed Elizabeth a goblet of water. John took the goblet and drank it in one gulp.

"Why did you read Martin Luther or something?"

John limply dropped the empty goblet on the floor.

"No, I hate that man his ideas almost had father killed, it's worse I'm in love Lizzy!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh Johnny that's what all this is about? Father's not going to be mad, he wants you to get married and continue the More family name."

John moaned.

"No it's not that it's who I'm in love with!"

Elizabeth tilted to the side.

"Why are you in love with Queen Anne like every other young man in England? Oh yeah father would be pissed because the woman almost had him killed I would stay away from her!"

She started laughing loudly with her infamous Elizabeth More Daunce laugh.

"NO! I HATE HER TOO! It's worse!"

Elizabeth immediately stopped laughing.

"You're in love with Margaret our adopted sister? OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KATHERINE!"

She started laughing harder now.

"It's not funny Lizzy! It's not them either!"

John turned his back towards her. William now knelt beside her.

"Oh what are you in love with the Princess Mary?"

John cringed.

_YES_! He thought _and I would scream it to the heavens right now!_

Elizabeth and William looked at each other. John was not? Was he?

"M-m-maybe." John finally stuttered.

John finally rolled back around to look at them.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you two would have a thing for each other!"

Elizabeth started laughing again.

"It isn't funny now you know why I can't tell father! IT WILL FREAK HIM OUT! I can't tell him especially with all the hell he is going through! I tried to get her off my mind but I can't stop thinking of her! No matter how hard I try! God Dammit! And they are not just the two of us frolicking in the meadow they're sinful thoughts!"

Suddenly John once again felt aroused by the thought of his new little infatuation.

_Oh no! _He thought _not here!_

"Johnny it's okay, everyone has thoughts about royals, Me, Cecily and surprisingly even Meg thought about the king inappropriately. And seriously before father married Katherine do you honestly think the man had not one dream about her!"

William smiled.

"Before she caused your father to almost go to the scaffold, I definitely thought of Queen Anne!" He said, "What fine duckies she has!"

Elizabeth smacked William on the back of the head. He uttered a mini 'OW'.

"See! Despite the fact ONE HAD TO GO INTO DETAIL! We all think about Royals! As long as Mary doesn't think the same way about you as you feel about her then you're fine! I would talk to father and see what he has to say!"

John sighed.

"Fine Lizzy," he said, "but if father kicks me out would you let me have a place to stay?"

"Of course Johnny seriously you're the only one of our siblings that actually makes sense!"


	19. Love Addict

_**I know Historically Thomas More was in Love With Joan Colt's sister before falling in love with Joan Colt herself but I threw her out of the picture because I know nothing about her. I hope you enjoy this chapter =D**_

**Love Addict:**

Katherine was resting so Thomas sat in the living room reading a book. He was relaxed and calm for once. Was it the fact he was alive? Was it the fact that things were going back to the way they were supposed to be? No, he didn't want to admit it yet but he was madly in love.

He felt like a schoolboy again just nonchalantly running into some random girl on the street or in court and just falling hard. The last time he felt that way was many years ago when he set his eyes upon his first wife Joan Colt. He just had changed his mind to study law rather than become a cleric. He remembered meeting her for the first time and then having his body shiver every time he heard her name. He often craved her touch as if his life depended on it.

And when they were married the feelings remained. Thomas remembered the excitement he felt when they mad love for the first time. Their bodies intertwined uniting them for the rest of their days. They both woke up smiling every morning knowing they were each blessed with someone good to love them. Then six years and four beautiful children later a tragedy happened. Besides the day he was nearly executed the second worst day of his life was when Joan died. He remembered sitting on he floor with his head in his hands. He was blessed with a healthy baby boy. But cursed with the death of his first true love.

Thomas then sighed and tried to concentrate on his book he was reading. But his mind then wandered to another love in his life.

He didn't know why he loved Alice Middleton. He still questioned what attracted him to her. She wasn't pretty she had thin lips; big eyes, a plumpish body and a gigantic nose, which his dear friend Erasmus said made her resemble a harpy. She certainly wasn't a people person. She had a short temper, a sharp tongue and a rather sarcastic tone. She hated going to court events. But Thomas realized Alice's many flaws made him fall for her. Besides his infant son John More needed a mother. However though they were married for many years, took Thomas till the last years of their marriage to realize how much they truly cared for each other.

Thomas stopped reading his book and sighed. His mind wandered now to the new found cause of his revelation.

Never in his 52 years of his life would he expect to catch the eye of one of England's greatest Queens: Katherine of Aragon. He did think she was beautiful. He did enjoy her company but the pieces never added themselves together. At banquets he sat with her and had intellectual conversations. And when she and Henry were in the process of divorce, Thomas found himself privately speaking out against it claiming why would someone divorce a woman with surpassing beauty inside and out. He fought for her, to the point where he…almost lost his head? No it couldn't be he went to the scaffold because he was going to defend the Roman Catholic Church! He was a martyr and he knew it…was he?

_Did I love her enough before, but I was too blind as to see it? _He thought _was just urging Harry against divorce to tame my own feelings? Was I really about to die for martyrdom or was I really dying for her?_

The thoughts confused Thomas. Because when Henry said that Katherine chose him as a suitor, Thomas broke out in tears. He assumed she chose him to save his life. But it wasn't the case. If she truly didn't love him why would she take her time and energy to console him every time he was haunted by the memory of the scaffold? She wouldn't call him "Mi Amor", she would as always call him "Sir Thomas" if she truly didn't love him. Hell their marriage wouldn't have even been consummated, the night he started to fall in love with her.

Now, about three weeks after the fateful day where he made it down the scaffold alive, he was back where he started with his first wife. He knew it too. He was visibly upset when he left Katherine to go to court. He would go through the hell he went through this year just to have her safe. And now his body became aroused and excited every time he heard or even thought of her name. Thomas now realized being in the arms of Katherine was worth every minute of his suffering.

Before he could ponder more into this situation the door opened and his son John More walked in. He looked pale and sweaty.

"Son," Thomas said, "by heavens what happened, you are supposed to be at court you don't look so good."

John looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. He was scared to look his father in the eye.

"Father I need to talk to you," he simply said.

Thomas put his book to the side.

"Come sit."

John reluctantly sat next to his father. His hands were folded onto his lap.

"You love me don't you father?"

Thomas looked at John puzzled at what he was talking about.

"Of course I do. I couldn't love you more nor be more proud of what you accomplished for the past couple of weeks. Why what is this about?"

John took a deep breath.

"Well last night I was with the Princess Mary and we did a lot of talking. She told me about her life and I told her about mine. And it did break the tension between us. But the whole time I was with her my body became excited. Father, I think I'm in love with her."

John finally had the courage to look his father in the face. Thomas' eyes were widened to the point where it looked like big black ink stains in his eyes. His mouth had a gape expression. It took a minute or so for Thomas to finally blink.

"Did the Princess Mary show any indication that she has feelings for you as well?"

Thomas was in such a state of shock. Did they kiss? Did they touch each other? Did they engage in sinful activity? Did they actually make love? Then a new set of questions popped into the would-have-been Martyr's mind. Does John shiver every time he hears her name? Does his heart sing every time he sees her smile? Would he spend the rest of his life with her? Would he die for her? Those were the many questions Thomas asked himself when he found himself drawn to the opposite gender.

"I don't know father, she was awfully close to me."

Thomas stood up and sighed. He couldn't stop John's emotions even if he tried. But there was a great trap he was getting himself into. Thomas however seemed to be more concerned with the Princess Mary because her reputation could be ruined if she wasn't a virgin especially with the ordeal her mother went through.

"John I know I cannot stop your feelings but if you two were to get into a sexual relationship while unmarried its not only a sin, but dangerous especially to the Princess Mary."

John watched his father walk to the window. His hands were crossed behind his back. It concerned John that his father's back was faced back toward him. It always happened when Thomas was having a serious conversation with his children.

"Why is it more dangerous to the princess Mary than me if we were having a relationship?"

Thomas sighed.

"I know this is injustice my dear son," Thomas began talking to the window, "but a woman has to be a virgin unless married beforehand like your stepmother was. And they test these things as well, unlike we men it's easier for us to tell whether a woman is in fact a virgin remember when I had this talk with you about three years ago what happens when a woman loses her maidenhood?"

John shook his head and placed both hands on either side of his body.

"She bleeds, but father what happens if a woman loses her maidenhood before her wedding?"

Thomas turned his whole body around.

"She is disgraced, I know it sounds unfair John but men get away with it all the time. Women are treated like property in this cruel world. They are only used to bear children and beaten. Men can have many mistresses but when a woman commits adultery she is immediately burned. They are only taught housework and not have a real education like your sisters. But I don't want to go a tangent but the Princess Mary was raised to be a Queen and marry a prince for a foreign country. Unless she is next in line for the throne other than that crazed Anne Boleyn's daughter and you are willing to be King Consort and Harry is kind enough to give you permission then by all means go ahead, but unfortunately that is not the case. John promise me you won't get into a relationship with the Princess Mary."

John sighed and reluctantly shook his head.

"Yes father I promise."

But John knew it wasn't going to come so easily he fell hard and fast for the Princess Mary

_**I know another dreaded cliffhanger hopefully enjoyed the chapter! **__**Hugs all**_


	20. Out of The Fire and Into the Fire Again

_**So here's the next chapter. And as I am writing this I am watching the Invasion I am laughing the whole time cause I am like how could Jeremy Northam go from government agent gone psycho alien to a saintly Thomas More I thought I would let that out! Talented Gorgeous Actor that Jeremy! Anyway Diane Kruger will play the part of Jane Seymour. Warnings Include: Near Sex, a completely dazed Henry VIII and a Charles Brandon that Hates Thunderstorms LOL! **_

**Out of the Fire and Into The Fire Again:**

_Out of The Fire and Into The Fire Again_

_You make me want to forget_

_And Start all over_

-Miley Cyrus-Start All Over

Thomas slowly tipped toed into the master bedroom where Katherine was resting. He slowly opened the slightly open door and made sure it made not one noise. He didn't want to disturb his new beautiful wife from her slumber. He leaned against the door for a moment to study her features a moment. She was facing her back towards him but sleeping on her side. The sunlight emphasized her curves on her body. She was much curvier than his first two wives. He loved that because it made Katherine's body unique.

Thomas suddenly felt the gravitational pull to be by her side and hold her. But she looked so beautiful as she slept he didn't want to disturb her. On the other hand he did feel safe in her arms and knew Katherine was a heavy sleeper. He shut the door behind him and slowly tip toed over to her.

"I knew you were going to finally come by my side mi Amor," Katherine finally said, still not moving, "what took you so long?"

_Oh I hope I didn't wake her _Thomas thought.

"I was admiring you as you slept I know it sounds rather odd," He said, "but you looked beautiful as you slept."

Katherine rolled onto her back and then to her side to face Thomas. She then giggled.

"I never heard that compliment before mi amor, come lie down with me you could use some rest."

Thomas obeyed. He walked over to the empty spot beside Katherine. He slowly laid himself beside her. He rolled onto his side to look at her. It was silent for a few moments. He grabbed her hand and started to rub the top of it with his thumb. A weird and good feeling came over him as he touched her.

"You know every time I near you everything horrible I went through seems to disappear from my mind."

Katherine felt put a finger to Thomas' lips.

"You need your rest. You need to look healthy when your children get here."

Thomas smiled and felt his body relax. The room once again fell silent only to the sound of breathing. And then without warning he drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time, he fell asleep with out having a nightmare of the block.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John whenever he was in some sort of funk would take the time to run laps around the More house. It was a moment where he could clear his mind and forget everything that was troubling him. But as he ran around in what was about to be dark storm clouds, he noticed the thing that he was trying to keep away from his mind keep simply coming back.

_I will not think of the Princess Mary I will not think of the Princess Mary! _John kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

As he made his third lap around the More house he became dismayed that his mind wasn't clear.

_John, what is wrong with you, your mind would be clear by the third lap. _John thought again _WHY ARE YOU STILL THINKING? She's messing you up John, like Anne Boleyn messed up Henry and almost caused the king to send your father to the scaffold! ARE YOU DAFT JOHN? Now you're thinking about that horrid year again. _

John started running faster. He did that when something upset him. Next thing he knew he was on lap four his mind was running in circles.

_STOP THINKING OF HER! _His mind was now screaming. _She is nothing to you but some uptight whore!_

But he couldn't stop. He was now Henry, and Mary was Anne Boleyn. Together they would spend their lives in trivial lust while the world turned on his head. And no matter whom John will marry in the near future, his thoughts would turn the first daughter of Henry VIII.

John finally stopped running and walked the rest of the way around the house. Arms were crossed in front of him, his head looking to the ground in shame. He was now learning a lesson that his brilliant father failed to teach him. Love is a disease which cannot be cured even if the greatest medication. As he walked to the front door of the house a surprise visitor greeted him: the one who was haunting his mind.

"Princess Mary," John stuttered out his voice cracking and bowing on impulse, "what are you doing here?"

Mary smiled. Little did John realize she was going through the same thing he was.

"My mother invited me here for dinner," she simply said.

There was silence for a moment they just stared blankly at each other.

"Want to go inside it looks like it's going to downpour?"

Mary smiled.

"Of course."

And the two of them descended into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile out in the English countryside Henry and his friend Charles Brandon were out for a mid afternoon hunt. Something that Henry desperately needed to do considering his anger. As Charles and Henry looked over the king's latest kill they suddenly heard a loud bang. A flash of light followed it.

**BOOM!**

Charles jumped in fright and looked up at the darken sky. It looked like it was going to pour all over them.

"It looks like a storm is coming toward us!" Henry said.

Charles was shaking he may have been one of the bravest fellows Henry knew, but Charles Brandon was terrified of thunderstorms.

"YOU THINK! I HATE THUNDERSTORMS!" He growled.

Henry laughed.

"Do you think we have time to run back to the palace you coward?"

Charles snarled at Henry's joke.

"No but I know someplace not too far away from here Wolf Hall!"

Henry smiled; he was going to spend the night away from Anne.

"Who lives there?"

"The Seymours!"

Henry nodded his head.

"Ah yes good old John Seymour let's go then before we get trapped in the storm."

And the two of them mounted on their horses and embarked to Wolf Hall. Little did Henry know that fateful visit would once again turn his world upside down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM!**

Thomas awoke to a loud bang and a flash. He sat up to notice Katherine was doing some sewing next to him. He rubbed his eyes.

"You slept well Mi Amor," Katherine said, "Don't worry it's only a thunderstorm, I'm making you a shirt like I used to make Henry, it will be a nice change from the hair shirts I threw out. I hope you're not mad about that Mi Amor I told you about my concern about hurting yourself."

Thomas didn't care. What was the point of whipping himself for god's love, when god failed him by making him suffering this hell? And besides why whip himself when God was making him suffer mentally? Thomas sighed and stretched.

"And look I even embroidered love knots of our initials on the sleeve," Katherine continued in excitement, "personally I think 'T' and 'K' has a nice look to it. Don't you think Mi Amor?"

The thunder cracked again causing Thomas to jump. He put his hand on his heart, which was racing wildly. A common trait that all the men in the More family shared was a fear of thunder.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said, "thunder kind of scares me."

Katherine smiled.

"It's okay, I am here for you no matter what."

Thomas leaned forward and they started to kiss wildly. Katherine dropped her sewing and slowly started to open his shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thunder cracked outside the house.

"I cannot thank you enough Sir John for your kind hospitality," Henry said, "Charles and I could not have not made it home in this storm."

**BOOM! **

Charles jumped once again at the sound of the thunder. He was going to literally drop dead of fright.

"I just hope my daughter Jane can make it back in one piece," John Seymour said, "She is taking a holiday from serving the queen and she just left the place this morning!"

Henry tilted his head in intrigue. He wondered if Anne disturbed this mysterious girl as much as Anne was annoying him.

"Your daughter serves Queen Anne?"

The thunder then cracked once again. Charles jumped once again.

Seymour smiled.

"She served her highness and now Duchess of Lancaster as well. I'm surprised you haven't met Jane yet she is so beautiful how could you not miss her!"

Another Roar of thunder echoed the room. But as a flash of lightning followed the loud roar, the front door opened. And a woman descended from the door.

She was wearing a brown hooded cloak to protect her body and hair from the rain. She suddenly took her hood off. It revealed a beautiful blonde headed, pale and doe eyed woman. Henry was mesmerized. The last time he was this mesmerized by a woman was…when he met the witch Anne Boleyn.

"Ah Your Majesty," Seymour then said, "I want you to meet my daughter Jane Seymour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine were kissing wildly in the dark room. She was on top of him, running her hands up and down his exposed chest. He moaned between kisses. She then started making patterns all over his chest with her hands. Her lips suddenly left his and moved to the bottom of his jaw line.

Thomas badly now wanted to be inside Katherine. He started to whimper, longing for their bodies to intertwine. He never felt as sexually excited as he did. But many things were different with his new wife. Things were different for the better.

"Please," He whimpered, his voice sounding desperate, "make love to me."

Katherine laughed and then kissed him behind the ear.

"Patience Mi amor!" She simply said, "the more you beg the longer it will take until we finally make love."

Her lips went from behind his ear and moved back down his jaw line. Her lips then trailed down to his neck. Thomas whimpered harder to the point where tears started to well up in his eyes. Katherine felt the whimpers vibrating in his throat.

"Please I crave to be inside you!"

She kissed his collarbone. The blood started to trail faster to the familiar area to his body. He bit his lower lip hard. Why was it this time that his sexual frustration was at his hardest? He was not even halfway into a year of marriage with Katherine and he already felt wild when it came to the needs of pleasure. He was older and wiser was smart enough this was no way for a grown man to act.

But just as they were about to continue there was a knock on the door.

"Father," it was John, "Mary, Elizabeth and Cecily are here with their husbands! Meg and Margaret should be here at any moment with their husbands as well!"

Thomas sighed another beautiful moment conveniently ruined at its peak.

"We'll continue this later?"

Katherine laughed.

"Of course mi amor." She then replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas felt great having his family back together again at such happier times. Though it was disappointing to him that his grandchildren weren't there due to the storm, it was great for him to see his own children all together again. Katherine was glad that Mary was finally able to see her again. What pleased her more was that Mary was finally warming up to her new family.

Katherine and Thomas looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Do you think now is the right time to tell them?" Thomas whispered.

Katherine shook her head in agreement. Then Thomas stood up at the head of the table. The room fell silent and now all eyes were on him.

"My dear children," Thomas began, "almost two months ago the king gave me a second chance at life, a gift a condemned man barely ever receives. But the king deep in his heart found the strength to come to that decision to give me this gift. But the bad times are now behind us and we are all reunited, and now we have to look forward to the good times ahead of us. Enough of this chatter, my new wife, one of the greatest queens to ever rule England have an announcement to make. The lord has blessed us, with child."

Elizabeth made her loud laugh. It bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the room. It was accompanied by another crash of thunder from the storm that raged on out the window.

"That is great father!" She said, "my future son or daughter could have a playmate."

Thomas laughed. Then surprisingly the Princess Mary stood up with her glass in the air.

"May I make a toast?" She asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Of course my dear stepdaughter you are part of my family now." He said.

Mary nodded her head and smiled. Thomas took his seat back down. Katherine grabbed his hand and smiled at her daughter.

"I admit I had doubts of this marriage. I felt uncomfortable around my stepmother and felt like she took away my father and tore my family apart. I felt neglected. And I felt with this marriage the same thing would happen. But I knew you Sir Thomas for many years and knew you accept anyone as your family. Sir Thomas my dear stepfather, not only did you make my mother as you said one of the greatest queens in England very happy and give another child she prayed for, for many years."

Mary paused and started to cry and said:

"You gave me another father who won't turn his back from me, so here's to you sir Thomas, my mother and my new family."

Everyone raised their glasses and said:

"To our new family!"

The thunder cracked again and all of a sudden the font door opened wide and a dark figure that looked like swamp thing stood in the doorway. The More family gasped. Thomas stood up at the head of the table:

"I'll handle this," He said, "he may need a place to stay for the night and remember what I told you children, we offer hospitality to anyone and everyone."

Thomas slowly walked to the doorway. The lightning then flashed once again revealing who the shivering, wet, figure. Thomas' eyes widened.

"Harry?" Thomas said shocked, "by god what happened to you."

The king looked like hell. He was sopping wet. His hair was a mess. His bangs were plastered to his forehead. His arms were wrapped around his body. He was shivering to the bone. He did not say a word.

"Harry?" Thomas said again, "did you come here in the rain?"

Still there was no answer.

"Does anyone know you are here Harry?" Thomas said again.

Silence once again.

"For the love of god Harry!" Thomas screamed, "ANSWER ME!"

Henry then gave Thomas this weird smile. Thomas cocked his head in confusion.

"The virgin Mary has come to save me from Jezebel!" Henry simply said.

Thomas' eyes were now wide as sundials.

"Harry what are you talking about?"

The king said nothing, he just collapsed in Thomas' arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know another pesky Cliffhanger! HEY NICOLE KIDMAN IF I WERE YOU I WOULDN'T BE RUNNING FROM JEREMY EVEN IF HE WERE SOME AILEN!! Sorry another random thought! I love you Northam and JRM okay I'll shut up now! **_


	21. A King's Madness And A Lawyers Rage

_**Sorry it took so long to update obviously a plethora of events, moving out of my dormroom, getting a massive cold, but now I finally have it. And a personal thanks to Darkvampirewitch who is currently working on a sketch of this fic. Oh yeah Doctor Madwoman I am glad I got you hooked on Tomkat**_

_**Warnings: A Rather Immature king of England and Some Anne Bashing (Sorry Boleyngirl13 =[ ) **_

**A King's Madness and a Lawyer's Rage:**

Katherine and Thomas stood by the open doorway to the guest bedroom, watching meticulously at Henry. He seemed to be in a state of euphoria. He lied in bed waving his hands as if he were conducting a church choir, humming some strange tune.

"Mi amor what do you think is wrong with him," Katherine said, "last time I saw Henry like this was when he fell in love with-"

Thomas slowly brought his lips to hers.

"Now's not the time to think about the past," He said, "about the bad that was so cruelly brought upon you. However if this the case then…"

For weeks following his pardon Thomas tried to figure out how to get revenge on his enemies that sent him to the scaffold. He already got revenge on Cromwell, by getting him to recant. Thomas also got revenge on Crammer, who apparently after their last confrontation fled the country. But the Boleyns, he had no idea how to get his revenge on them.

If Henry was in love with someone else then Thomas could use this to get Anne off the throne. Along with that, he could have the Boleyns come tumbling down with her.

"Then what mi amor?"

All of a sudden Henry stopped singing.

"I REMEMBER WHEN YOU USED TO CALL ME MI AMOR!" Henry yelled, "BEFORE JEZEBEL CAME ALONG!"

Katherine and Thomas looked at each other with weird expressions.

"I think you should go in there because Henry is starting to scare me," Katherine whispered.

Thomas smiled at her.

"Wish me luck," he whispered.

"You don't need it he loves you enough to save you from death."

Thomas smirked.

"That is true, go get some rest, my fair queen."

Katherine laughed.

"I'll wait for you!"

She winked at him and started to walk towards the master bedroom. Thomas took a deep breath and slowly walked into the guestroom and bowed.

"Harry I hope you are comfortable, I mean it must have been a dreadful journey in this rain and all."

Thomas shut the door behind him. He stood awkwardly at the door as Henry gave him puppy dog like eyes. What on earth was going on?

"It seems you and Katherine finally became head over heels for each other." Henry said, "She is more worthy of you than she is of me, you are kind, faithful, pious and devoted to religion, hell you are well on your way to becoming a saint."

Thomas' hairs stood on end hearing that line. Especially since the line itself came out of Henry's mouth. Thomas remembered many years ago Henry said to him, "he shouldn't be so modest because he wasn't a saint." Thomas with his vast knowledge in Catholicism knew that historically even the purist and good of Catholics were far off from being Saints unless they were martyrs. Martyrs who died for their faith like he was supposed to.

"You are speaking cryptically Harry, as you said before I am no Saint, Saints are people who suffer martyrdom, which you kindly spared me from suffering, you are confused and mixed up you could tell me anything you know that."

All of a sudden Henry jumped to his feet onto the bed. Thomas' eyes widened once again. Because of the bed's elevation from the floor it was like Henry was a god and Thomas was some tiny mortal being scrutinized by a high being.

"Have you ever heard of confessors of the faith? They are people just like you who suffered for their beliefs but not Martyrdom. You should know that your knowledge is vast. But I should see it now long after we are gone they will no longer simply call you Sir Thomas More the Duke of Lancaster, but instead you will be known as Saint Thomas More the Confessor."

All of a sudden Henry started jumping on the bed and kept chanting, "Saint Thomas More the Confessor." Thomas had seen this behavior come out Henry before. But not since the two of them first met and the king was merely uncontrollable barbaric 12-year-old boy who was originally destined to be a cleric suddenly made heir to the throne. However there seemed to be one other time in the king's adult life where he acted irrationally:

It was when Henry first met Anne.

"Harry this is no way for a king to act! Enough of this!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

All of a sudden Henry jumped a little too high. Because Henry was known for being tall enough that if he stood on a chair he could touch any ceiling, he wound up hitting his head on the ceiling. He moaned in pain and while grabbing his forehead he fell backwards onto the bed. Thomas in shock ran to the king's aid.

"HARRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Henry, still grasping his forehead, shook his head.

"This is why I pardoned you, I didn't want your death to be on the list of stupid things I have done when I fell in love. Only Brandon and Knivert know this fact so far but since I have known you for many years but I'll tell you this as well. Over the past few months seeing blood shed, disgracing my first love, turning my Mary the pearl to my world into a bastard, I was falling quickly out of love with Anne! The last straw came when she kept begging me to you to the scaffold. She was even looking over my shoulder when I signed your death warrant."

Thomas all of a sudden felt weak in the knees. That when his fate rested on a piece of paper, _SHE _was there to make sure his fate was sealed. Thomas started walking backwards towards the door. Henry sat up in bed.

"Sir Thomas?" He murmured, "did I upset you by saying that?"

**SLAM!**

The only answer he got was his dear friend and mentor slamming the door in his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine came out of her evening prayers to find her husband face down on the bed sobbing. Did Henry mention something about Thomas' near death experience again? She ran over to his aid and crawled into bed next to him. She slowly brought her hand under his doublet and rubbed his bare back feeling the faint scars from many years ago from mutilating his flesh to cleanse himself of sin. They added on to his beauty of imperfection.

Thomas' crying ceased a little. He turned his head back a little, with puffy, red and watery eyes. Before bringing his head down to the pillow, this time leaning his head to the side.

"Harry told me his experience signing my death warrant," Thomas simply then said, "That whore was in the room making sure that I was going to be sent to the scaffold."

Katherine leaned down and kissed him on the side of his neck. He shuddered but in a good way.

"That is too bad," she said, "if only she realized what a waste of a good neck that would be."

Thomas smirked a little amongst his tears of rage.

"I am starting to come to a lot of conclusions about that whore."

Katherine continued to lightly rub his back.

"What mi amor?"

Thomas sat up and looked at her.

"Your divorce, the break with Rome, Bishop Fisher's death, my near execution before he met Anne, Harry would never do anything this unreasonable as to involve himself in such sinful acts. At first I believed it was Cromwell but I noticed he immediately recanted as soon as Harry pardoned me. But then as soon as Harry said that Anne Boleyn herself made sure that my death warrant was signed. She must of used some type of witchcraft on the king, and Harry's starting to realize it."

Katherine gasped.

"I hope what you are saying isn't true! What if he doesn't leave her? What's going to happen to us? And our future child?"

The roles switched. Now Katherine was in distress and Thomas was there to catch her. He slowly pulled her towards his chest so she could cry into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Nothing will happen to you I won't let it. I promise you we are going to have this child whether that whore is burning in hell or not. I promise you this that the whore will not live to see next summer and the two of us will live in peace for the rest of our days."

And the thunder outside roared again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yes there are such things as confessors of the faith. Besides I thought ST. Thomas More the Confessor had a nice ring to it. In case you are confused here is the definition of a Confessor of The Faith:**_

_**Confessor of The Faith: A title who was given to those who had suffered Persecution and torture to their faith but not to the point of martyrdom.**_


	22. On The Edge Of A Golden Downfall Part 1

_**Thanks to my reviews and this chapter jumps ahead three months. And once again I apologize because Anne's Downfall is coming fast.**_

**On The Edge of A Golden Downfall Part 1:**

_**October 6th 1535**_

Every 6th of the month Thomas would pause and reflect on what would have happened to him. But three months later the nightmares faded. On the third month anniversary of his pardon it was an inhumanly warm October day. And on this inhumanly warm day the Queen decided to throw an outdoor celebration and why? To celebrate the announcement of her pregnancy.

In the midst of the children playing, the sporting events such as archery going on, Katherine and Thomas walked hand and hand amongst festival. At this point Katherine was visibly pregnant, her free hand rested on her now swollen belly. Everyone stopped and bowed, as the lovers would pass.

"I don't understand why Harry would let the Queen make such a to do about her being Pregnant," Thomas said, "I mean if the Queen were to have a miscarriage this will all be for nothing."

Katherine made a gasping noise. Thomas looked at her with concern and saw that she was smiling.

"The baby," she said, "it kicked, I haven't felt this sensation since Mary I could tell already this pregnancy will be successful."

Thomas' grin became wider as he placed his free hand over hers over her swollen belly.

"As I said it was god's will to bless us with child and he won't take that blessing away from us. Speaking of which you know what day it is my love."

Katherine playfully tapped his nose. Thomas couldn't help but laugh and smile wider.

"Of course I do mi amor, it's our three month anniversary."

Thomas kissed her on the cheek and held both her hands in his own. He felt the need to stare in her grayish blue eyes. As he stepped back he smiled at her. It was as if he was courting her for the first time. Some people around them stared with jealous eyes knowing how quickly the two of them fell in love and how happy they were together. While the others were busy trying to fix their unhappy marriages.

"I confess I had doubts about our marriage but everyday I come home to you, every time I cry on your shoulder, every time we make love, every time I hold you in my arms as I fall asleep at night I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. Though I know July 6th will always be the scariest day of my life, it is also my happiest. It is because that day brought us together."

"Oh Thomas your words just make me melt."

Thomas leaned in the kiss Katherine on the lips. As they finished their quick kiss they heard a voice say:

"THEIR MAJESTIES QUEEN ANNE BOLEYN AND KING HENRY VIII"

Thomas and Katherine watched as the King and Queen walked into the festival. The two of them couldn't help to notice how distant the two of them looked. Henry looked miserable. His eyes were baggy like he hadn't been sleeping. He did not look Anne in the eyes. He just kept looking behind him at Jane Seymour. He finally unlinked Anne's arm and indicated for her to go.

Anne who was dressed in a outrageous gold maternity gown, with a outrageous gold headpiece just shrugged and walked ahead with her ladies. She turned back one last time to see that Henry was still staring at that pesky Jane Seymour before gazing his attention towards Thomas More: her worst enemy.

Oh she envied him. The King loved him enough to save the fool. What made her even sicker was how happy More was with Katherine, while she waddled in the misery of her crumbling married. She just sighed and walked around the festival pretending to be happy.

Henry walked over to Thomas and Katherine with a wide grin. The two of them bowed and curtsied as the King arrived.

"Well, well it looks like the two of you are having a splendid time today." Henry said.

Katherine and Thomas looked at each other with wide smiles.

"We certainly are it's our three month anniversary," He said, "and we are celebrating the good things that have come in our marriage so far!"

Henry smiled at the lovers in envy.

"I am glad, my dear old friend do you mind if we talk in private."

Thomas looked at Katherine.

"Don't worry mi amor I'll be fine," she said, "besides I spot my old friend Maria De Salinas who I haven't had the chance to speak to her since our wedding. We'll have all the time to celebrate later."

She kissed him on the lips. Then Thomas watched to see if Katherine safely got over to greet her friend. Thomas smiled knowing she safely got over to embrace her friend of many years. Henry then wrapped an arm around Thomas' shoulders.

"I know you don't like to admit these things Thomas More but I think you are madly in love with her and you don't need the words to say it."

Thomas smirked as Henry patted him on the back and they started walking.

"You read my mind Harry," Thomas said, "Though you know I did have my doubts, she ended up being the greatest thing I shouldn't say thing it is too degrading for a woman such as her, how about the greatest gift a simple man like me should ever receive. Not even the all the gold and Jewels in this world could add up to how special she is."

Henry's eyes widened. He heard Thomas More say such meaningful words about a woman. Not even when he was married to his first wife who he was head over heels for. And the sincerity in his voice made Henry realize that Thomas meant every word he was saying.

"Wow I didn't know you could be so deep when it came to love."

Thomas laughed. It was the first time Henry seen Thomas truly happy in the three months since his pardon.

"I didn't think so either Harry, but it seems many things have changed since I married Katherine things for the better. She really cares about me and I really care about her."

Henry smiled.

"I am glad about that because I know before your marriage you were distressed the two of us haven't had the chance to talk man to man since my little intrusion to your house. How is everything? With…"

Thomas sighed, his smile slightly faded but still remained.

"My near execution."

Henry his head away to look at Anne who was walking slowly towards her father, her recently un-banished brother and her sister. Anne was oblivious to the scorn Henry was giving her.

"Yeah that."

"To me its merely a distant memory I have other things to worry about."

Henry turned his head back towards Thomas who was gazing at his wife with a smile. That's what Thomas did these days when he thought of what happened to him. He would turn his mind to happier things and the shadow of the axe would disappear from his memory.

"Like my wife poisoning Katherine?"

Thomas' mind jerked back into reality. Were his ears deceiving him? That whore wants his beautiful wife poisoned?

"What is she planning to my wife assassinated? Because I swear to god Harry and I don't usually use the lord's name in vain if anything were to happen to my wife and my future child."

Thomas then held his tongue fearing he would be sent to the tower again if he continued his train of thought. Henry was shocked that Thomas would be so infuriated. Actually he was scared about what Thomas could do next that the next line he said just slipped out of his mouth.

"Yes, we were making love she asked me to poison Katherine. Of course I said no but I am not sure if she is planning to."

Thomas went from cheery to completely enraged. He stared at Anne who was now stepping backwards from her family who was laughing along with her.

"That Bitch!"

Thomas said nothing and stepped away from Henry. He was going to confront her. He didn't care about the consequences. Henry tried stopping him but was stopped by his daughter Elizabeth who grabbed his leg. Henry rather not having Elizabeth witness the scene that was about to unfold scooped her up and ran off.

Anne oblivious about what was about to happen to her lifted her hands up in the air in victory.

"We're on the Edge of a Golden world!" She simply said.

She turned her back to her family and started to spin around. She laughed. Until she spun around one last time and saw that Sir Thomas More, the Lord Chancellor, the duke of Lancaster, Consort to the Infanta of Spain and recently dubbed by Rome 'The lost Martyr' was standing in front of her. He looked enraged as he bowed coolly.

"Your majesty a title you don't deserve."

Anne gasped.

"How dare you say that to me your grace? Then again you hate me as much as I hate you. You know I was there when Henry signed your death warrant. I remember the words verbatim. I Henry the Eighth King of England Ireland and France herby give permission for Sir Thomas More to be decapitated on July 6th 1535 at 9 in the morning for high treason. May god have mercy on his soul."

Thomas laughed. How foolish of her trying to scare him with reciting his death warrant? She broke him down before but this time his dignity and ego was heavily guarded. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Remind me of my death all you want _Mistress _Anne but I am here to talk to you on another matter."

She was ready to wring his neck.

"You call me Mistress Anne again not only will I have you cropped at the neck which I will make sure ACTUALLY follows through oh no, I will get my father to pay someone to kill your precious Katherine in front of you."

Thomas froze.

"I swear to god if anything were to happen to my wife while I'm alive. I will have you burned."

Anne froze, she had to get rid of them. Even if one of them died.

"You and your wife better watch your back. Because this means war."

Before Thomas could say anything else Anne stormed off. Thomas was heaving. The fire was running through his veins. Suddenly he heard a voice say:

"Mi amor what was that about?" It was Katherine, "are you alright?"

Thomas turned around and lightly grabbed her hand.

"We have to talk," He simply said, "I'll explain inside."

And the two of them walked hastly into Whitehall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cromwell thank you for meeting me at such short notice," Henry said in his office. "It is a dire emergency and I cannot talk to More about it because this somewhat personally pertains to him."

Cromwell knew what this was about. It was about Anne! Anne was causing everyone problems including him. The day before she threatened to have him cropped at the neck! He thought now while she was alive HIS life was at risk.

"Well it was my time to spend with my son Gregory," Cromwell said, "but he could wait. What is troubling you your majesty?"

Henry sighed.

"It's Anne, ever since I pardoned More she has been a monster. It's gotten worse, Anne wants to have More and Katherine assassinated, I have proof she said it herself. I cannot let that happen! I cannot deal with her anymore. What should I do? I can't just divorce Anne she is carrying my son."

He brought his head down to the table. Suddenly the wheels in Cromwell's head had started to turn.

"Nothing is official yet your majesty, what if she has a girl? You could do the same thing you did with Katherine divorce Anne. The pope doesn't like Queen Anne that much anyway he'll grant a quick divorce!"

Henry lifted his head from his desk.

"You're right Crum….but what will happen if More and Katherine wind up in the river Thames! Have you thought of that?"

Cromwell sighed.

"No…but your majesty the best we could do, especially to prevent war with Spain….is to protect them the best we can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine ran frantically through the hallways. Thomas desperately searched for an unlocked door without saying a word. Until finally they found an unlocked door to the private study. Katherine went in first, Thomas followed after checking to see if anyone was following them. The cost was clear. He shut the door locking it behind him.

"Mi amor," Katherine simply said, "yelling at the queen, wisking me away from the celebration."

Thomas walked over to her grabbing both her hands. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"Kat," he said, "my queen of hearts, the reason I smile everyday I need you to listen to me okay. We are both in grave danger, especially you."

Tears started to rush down her eyes.

"What?"

She started to cry harder and she collapsed to her knees. Thomas knelt down in front of her and lightly grabbed her elbows.

"The whore wants to kill us both. She wants to have you poisoned while I am sent to the scaffold again but I won't let that happen for our children and our future child. But if I have to I will suffer for your safety."

He lifted her chin and smiled at her. She looked into his eyes. They were sincere. They made him seem brave. She had the funny feeling that the brave Thomas More was back.

"I wan't you to listen to me," Thomas said again, "no matter what I want you to stay as close to me as you can until I know that Harry will protect us promise me."

Katherine shook her head and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know why god saved you now," she then said.

He brought his nose to hers.

"Why?"

"To be my knight in shinning armor and protect me."

And she slowly embraced him in a kiss.


	23. Deep Water

_**Hey guys once again thanks for your kind reviews. Warnings in this chapter include some graphic violence so if you get queasy at the sight of blood push the X button or when updated skip ahead to the next chapter.**_

**Deep Water:**

That night Thomas had another nightmare. Except time the dreaded axe did not make it's appearance:

_His body was chained to a pole. His hands were shackled above his head. There were chains that wrapped around his shoulders. Then they made a 'X' pattern across his chest and then wrapped around his stomach securing his torso to the pole. No, he wasn't having this nightmare again. He had the power to change it. So he tried screaming. He felt the effects in his throat but no voice came out. _

"_What's the matter More, cat got your tongue?" he heard a voice say._

_Thomas turned his head to the side and saw that the elder Boleyn was descending from the darkness. Then Thomas heard another voice laughing. He turned his head to the other side and saw the younger Boleyn. _

"_The spell my sister put on you worked," the Younger Boleyn said, "you can't speak can you sir Thomas?"_

_Thomas' bound body became stiff towards the pole. He just looked ahead as both Boleyns surrounded him. Suddenly he felt the elder Boleyn grab his face. His cheeks were being squeezed by the Elder Boleyn's thumb and index finger. Thomas felt as though his jaw was being crushed as he was forced to look at the elder Boleyn in the eyes._

"_It's too bad the king mentioned himself you had a pleasant voice. Did you seriously think Sir Thomas that we were going to let the King get away with letting you live and killing us? I know you are waiting for the king to save you. But he is unable to this time ain't that right George?"_

_The younger Boleyn laughed as he walked next to his father._

"_That's right father we took care of him. You see we chained to him to a pole like yourself and slit his throat. The best part is the parliament thinks Spain did it! He begged us to spare you so we will we will just make the rest of your life a living hell. Starting with your Spaniard wife." _

_Thomas wanted to wake up. This was a horrible unrealistic dream that wasn't ending. He then just simply spat at the Boleyns as a act of defiance, only to get a slap across the face by the elder one. Thomas felt a warm stream of blood flowing from his lip and down his chin. But Thomas unlike his other dreams did not wince nor cry. Proving to himself that he was no longer afraid like he used to be. _

"_Defiant to the end Sir Thomas, we knew that they call you 'The Lost Martyr' but I believe you allow yourself to suffer because it arouses you I bet you let your wife smack your ass while making love."_

_The younger Boleyn laughed. Thomas tried to find his voice. But still nothing came out._

_Suddenly another figure appeared from the darkness. It was Anne Boleyn. But she wasn't alone. She held his wife Katherine now heavily pregnant. Katherine squirmed as Anne strongly held her hands behind her back with one hand and a sword against her throat with another. Thomas finally was able to find his voice._

"_LET HER GO!" Thomas screamed, "IF YOU KILL HER YOU KILL AN INNOCENT CHILD! KILL ME INSTEAD!"_

_Katherine was sobbing. _

"_NO!" Anne screamed, "I lost the kings son I will not have this barren whore embarrassing me by having a son. And if I can't be happy you can't either."_

_And with that Anne slit Katherine's throat. Thomas watched in horror as the blood oozed down his wife's neck. Anne let go of the suddenly lifeless Katherine and let her fall to the floor. Thomas brought his head to his chest and started thrashing through the chains._

"_YOU MURDERING BITCH! YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS!" _

_He failed her. He promised to protect her but instead he let her die. _

Thomas shot up in bed. He didn't cry he didn't scream, he just kept gasping for air. He looked to his side to hold Katherine to know she was still alive. But she wasn't next to him. He started to get nervous until he heard the sound of crying and rain dropping on glass. He sat up further and saw that Katherine was sitting on the windowsill, looking out into the rain in tears. She was wearing a sleeveless black nightgown, her dark hair flowing freely. He thought she looked beautiful even in silhouette.

"Sweetheart what are you doing up?" Thomas asked, "you need your rest for the baby."

Katherine turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red with tears. Thomas stretched and got out of bed. He sat on the other side of the windowsill.

"I can't sleep Mi amor," she said, "I am so worried about you about me and about the baby I'm even worried about Mary what if she goes after her too because she is next in line for the throne?"

Thomas grabbed her hand and lightly held it. He started to lightly stroke her palm with his thumb. He tried to give her a reassuring smile and started to stroke her cheek.

"You shouldn't worry, you've been so good to me as I healed from the wounds of being nearly executed, now it's my turn to help you I will protect you no matter what as for Mary…. I'll have my son keep an eye on her. He's a pretty athletic and with good reflexes he'll protect her from danger, I'll speak with him about it in the morning."

Katherine moved closer to Thomas and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was soft and slow. A heartbeat she had never heard before. Not even when she was married to Henry. His was always heavy and quick even when asleep.

"Your Heartbeat is soothing me, so calm."

Coincidentally Alice told him that too. He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. He kept kissing her forehead.

"There is no need to worry. May I confess something to you?"

Katherine nuzzled her head deeper into his chest.

"Yes," she whispered into his chest causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"When I was nearly executed, I confess as I walked to the block my will to live became much stronger. The closer you are to death the more you want to live. I appreciate life much more now that I almost died. So know that no matter what you are still alive."

Katherine looked at Thomas and smiled. The last of her tears died down. She unwrapped an arm around his neck and started to stroke his cheek.

"I am glad you are still alive because of you I am not that scared anymore."

He kissed her.

"Neither am I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne woke up screaming. She had another nightmare of Thomas More. George who was sleeping in the next room came sprinting in. He saw Anne sitting up in bed gasping and crying. She brought her head into her hands and started to sob.

"I had the dream again," She cried.

George brought his hands in front of him and sighed.

"Anne," He tried to say.

She sobbed harder.

"I TOLD YOU…I am his death and he is mine."

George started walking over to Anne's bed. She crawled to the edge of the bed in rage.

"You know I had a thought," she said, "Next time Henry is away I will be left as regent, which means I can order his death. I will be in the front row at his execution. I can picture it now. Thomas More in tears being dragged back to the scaffold while Katherine from her prison watches her husband die. She'll be in such shock that it kills their bastard child. And then I'll order her death too and when Henry asks I'll say they tried to kill me."

She started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it," George said but Anne was still laughing. Finally George stamped his foot on the ground, "STOP IT!"

Anne stopped and looked at him sheepishly.

"You are carrying the kings son first of all," George began, "second of all this is no way you are the Queen of England act like it. If you still act this I don't even know if I could still be around you."

And with that he stormed out of the room. Anne just sighed and fell back into bed. She looked to the ceiling and started to sadistically think of Thomas walking to his death. Ropes tied around his wrists. He struggles through the grip of the guards. He is so terrified of his death that they have to drag him up the scaffold. He is not allowed any last words. Tears run down his eyes as he is forced to kneel at the block. The guards tie a blindfold around his dark eyes. He tries to run but he is forced to lay his head on the block. And then the axe falls down. Crimson blood drips to wood.

Anne then pictured Katherine: the wicked Dowager Queen. She is by her window in her jail cell watching everything that had jus transpired. She becomes so distressed that she collapses. Blood pouring between her thighs. She had lost her child. Anne knows Katherine is a good catholic, but in her sick fantasy she watches as the former Queen taking the knife that was given to her to cut her food and stabs herself to death.

Anne then smiles wickedly as she whispers:

"Watch out Sir Thomas for yours and your Wife's days are numbered."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when John heard a knock on the door. He put his book down that he was reading and said:

"Who is it?" John asked

"Son it's me," It was his father, "I need to talk to you about something important."

John smiled. He always loved to see his brave and mighty father. Especially now, now that he was brave and true once again. John eagerly ran to the door and opened it. But when opened the door to greet his father he saw that his father had a slight smile. However his eyes showed a look of concern.

"Father is everything all right?"

Thomas sighed and gestured for his son to sit on the bed. John obeyed. As soon as John sat down Thomas shut the door behind him.

"Son, this may come as a bit of a shock but your stepmother and I are in grave danger."

John started to shake. The last time his father said he was in danger was before he was sent to prison. This wasn't happening again! It couldn't he couldn't loose him.

"What? Are you going to Jail again? Are they planning to execute you again?"

Jon whimpered. Thomas walked over and knelt in front of him. He remembered this was how his reacted when he broke the news that he wasn't signing the oath. John felt a tear rush down his eye. Thomas brought up a finger and wiped his tears away.

"No, no, Harry wouldn't let it happen. But you know the issue I am having with her Majesty and she is a ruthless heartless woman and I don't know what she could do to us. But I think Harry is doing his best to protect us. I have a favor to ask you."

John looked into his father's eyes quizzically. A favor? What favor could it possibly be?

"What is it father?"

Thomas sighed.

"I hate to do this especially cause I know how you feel about the princess Mary, we are pretty worried about her John, and we want to know if you could watch and protect her, because I have to admit out of all the men from my line of the family you are the most athletic and the strongest and I know if someone attacks the Princess Mary you are strong enough to fight them off."

John sniffed and smiled he knew this was true.

"Thank you father for the compliment."

Thomas smiled wider.

"So are you up for the challenge my son? Which I know you will do well."

John eagerly nodded his head.

"Yes Father I am."

Thomas smiled and stood up and hugged his son.

"Good I am proud of you son, you have proved a lot to me in these past three months I already see great things in your future John, no doubt about that."

And with that Thomas started to walk out the door.

"Hey Father."

Thomas turned his head around.

"Yes son."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't achieve these accomplishments so thank you."

Thomas smiled one last time before walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine sat in the carriage on the way to court. Thomas spent the rest of the night up because worst-case scenario thoughts fluttered into his head. So he was exhausted. He rested his head on the carriage. Katherine, who was up for the first half of the night worried about her future child, was asleep with her head on his lap. He was glad she was by him. So he knew she was safe. He would stay by her side until he was absolutely sure that nothing would harm her.

She was his saving grace. She saved him from his darkest time. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He wanted to run a hand through her hair but it was bound up in a gable hood. So he simply put his hand on her swollen stomach. He smiled feeling the movement of his developing children.

He was determined to have his children into the world, no matter the consequence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine sat in his office. Katherine sat in a simple chair against the wall reading a book. Thomas was looking over some papers when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Thomas said.

A pageboy walked in and bowed.

"Your Grace Mr. Cromwell is here to see you," he said.

Thomas looked up quizzically. Thomas Cromwell, he still recanted and apologized but Thomas wondered if Cromwell still had ill will towards him. What could he possibly want? Maybe he had a message from the king?

"Send him in."

The pageboy bowed and walked out of the room. Katherine put her book down and walked over to Thomas who looked confused.

"Mi amor," She said, "Do you think it's a good idea to send Cromwell in? I mean he had Bishop Fisher killed and sent you to the scaffold."

She walked over behind him and started to massage his shoulders. She felt how tense he was.

"He may just have a message from the king or-"

Before Thomas could say another word Cromwell entered the room.

"Sir Thomas," He said, then seeing Katherine massaging Thomas' shoulders and bowing on impulse, "Your highness, um Sir Thomas there is something I need to discuss with you in private."

Katherine felt Thomas tense up even further. He just simply folded his hands in front and sighed.

"I rather not leave her."

Cromwell knew why Thomas More feared to leave his wife alone.

''Because of Queen Anne."

Thomas blinked. Katherine felt him tense up further. He leaned foreword.

"How do you know my business Mr. Cromwell?"

Cromwell stood upright further. It was the second time this week where a chill went down his spine.

"The King told me. Sir Thomas I know you still feel ill towards me for sending you and Bishop Fisher to the scaffold, but if we don't stop her you and Katherine will most likely be dead along with hundreds of others."

Thomas was shocked that he was hearing these words come out of Cromwell's mouth. Especially the fact was they were sworn enemies after all these years. But maybe he had to. He made a vow at all costs he was going to protect his wife and future child. Even if it meant teaming up with his enemy.

"You're asking me to be your ally to get that bitch off the throne."

Cromwell shook his head.

"Yes Sir Thomas."

Thomas sighed.

"You seem sincere Mr. Cromwell. But can I trust you? After all you sent one of my dear friends to his death and sent me to the scaffold and thank the lord I made it down alive. How do I know that you are not on their side and you aren't tricking me?"

Cromwell sighed.

"Because two days ago she threatened me as well. Now I don't feel safe with her either."

Thomas smiled.

"You sound convincing Mr. Cromwell, since you feel the same way I do about the harlot then I for now consider you my friend and not my enemy and I will help you get rid of the harlot. And I am still a little enraged with you Mr. Cromwell but I will manage because almost having an appointment with the axe no longer concerns me as much."

Thomas stood up and walked over to Cromwell. Katherine who was witnessing this whole thing was shocked that her husband would even consider making nice with Cromwell, after all that's happened.

"So what do you say Mr. Cromwell are we allies?" Thomas said letting out a hand.

Cromwell shook his head and took Thomas' hand. And with that this bizarre and unexpected alliance would lead to one of the greatest downfalls of all time.

_**Cromwell and More friends? How bizarre is that?**_


	24. The Attempt And The Unexpected Hero

_**Greetings My Fellow Fan fictioners a few things. First I may have to elevate the rating to rated M due the amount of violence and gore in the chapters ahead (and some sex scenes O.O). A few personal notes Carolina: I love you end of story you have great ideas ahead for your stories Rachel: Look out Charles Brandon is in this chapter =D sorry no Brat (but the word is mentioned =P) but there is some Tomkat and Mary/John stuff Marissa: I am warning you I'm going a little Phillipa Gregory in this chapter I am warning you as a friend Doc: My new friend and fellow lover of Tomkat and all things Katherine of Aragon you make my day. She is currently writing a new Story called: The Humble Prince go read it, it has a wonderful plot and she has great surprises ahead in it.**_

_**Anyway Warnings in this Chapter is: Violence and a Bit of Gore**_

**The Attempt and The Unexpected Hero:**

_**January 6**__**th**__** 1536**_

It was two in the morning and everyone in court was asleep. Anne Boleyn alone without any of her ladies went out undetected alone. She wore a dark cloak so she looked like merely a shadow passing through the gardens. Ahead of her was a man in a dark cloak, hired for a dark purpose.

"Ah you are here!" Anne said to the man, "I am hiring you to fulfill a very important job. I want you to kill the Princess Mary. I am going to give you half the money now and if you are successful I'll give you the second half of the money. However you must not tell a soul I hired you, do you understand?"

Anne handed the assassin a purse full of gold.

"Yes Madame," he said.

Anne smiled wickedly.

"Good, now don't make me disappointed."

And with that the assassin scurried off. Anne smiled one last time before thinking:

_Say so long to your children Katherine_

_**January 7**__**th**__** 1536**_

John and Mary walked hand and hand alone in the palace gardens. He had done a great deal of protecting her as far as letting her sleep next to him in his bed. (As much as Thomas detested to it!) In the 3 months Mary became more paranoid for her life. Most of all she was concerned about her mother. Her beautiful mother who finally had things going her way. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" John asked, "Still worried about your mother?"

Mary sighed.

"Yes," she said, "everyday!"

John looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"She is going to be alright if not I will drop dead right now!"

Mary smirked; her next set of words then slipped out of her mouth:

"John More where have you been all my life?"

She then gasped and held her mouth. She did not just say that! Her face became red in embarrassment. A wide grin appeared on John's face. He started to laugh.

"Like mother like daughter, it seems we men in the More family attract you women of the Trastamara Dynasty. Another thing Mary Tudor shares with her mother is her extreme beauty."

Mary put her hands down from her face. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Are you flirting with me John More? I am starting to get a vibe you like me, for the son of Sir Thomas More I didn't expect you to behave this way."

John giggled:

"Well for the daughter of Henry VIII I would expect you to flirt better! I am starting to get the vibe you like me too!"

Mary put her hands on her hips and walked closer to him. Faces were inches apart.

"Well maybe I do."

John moved in closer.

"Maybe I do too."

John moved in for the kill and just as their lips were about to touch:

**BANG!**

The sound of gunfire erupted through the courtyard. Mary felt something rip through the back of her leg and into her knee. She moaned in pain and fell to the ground. She felt warm liquid moving down the front and back of her leg. John crossed himself and knelt down beside her.

"John I think something got me in the leg."

John lifted the skirt of Mary's gown and saw that her leg was completely covered in blood. He started to take off his prized doublet his sister got him for Christmas.

"You were wounded I am going to cover the wound the best I can and get you in to see a doctor okay, don't worry you are going to be okay."

John being as strong as he was managed to rip the sleeve off the doublet. He then lifted Mary's leg to tie it tightly around the wound. He quickly put his one sleeved doublet back on before scooping her up and rushing the injured princess inside the palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was looking over some papers when he got a knock on the door. Who could it possibly be now?

"Enter," He said.

A flushed and sweaty Charles Brandon came into the room.

"By god Charles!" Henry said, "What happened?"

Brandon was heaving:

"Your Majesty there has been an attempt on your Daughter Mary's life!" He said between breaths.

Henry sprang up in shock. He started to shake. Who would want to assassinate his daughter? His pearl to his world!

"Is she alright? Is Katherine aware of this?"

Brandon finally caught his breath.

"I don't know the details but she is currently in the guest chambers. As for Katherine's knowledge of the situation we are not sure if we should tell her due to her condition."

Henry walked over to Brandon. The king tried to hold it in but felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's best if she knows Mary is her daughter too, send the Spanish Ambassador Chapyus to break the news he probably has the most information and one more thing make sure Sir Thomas More is in the room with her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine was excited for this. It was the first portrait she was to have done with her husband. Henry commissioned it in honor of their six-month anniversary. She sat up straight. Her right hand placed on her now really swollen stomach. Her left hand rested on the armrest clutching a rosary in her hand. The painter Hans Holbein wanted this painting to be symbolic to dedicate hers and husband's devotion to their faith.

Thomas sat to her left. He tried to sit perfectly still. He hated having his portrait done. It was always such a pain for him because they were time consuming. The worst was when he had his family painted. He remembered his son John and his daughter Elizabeth making goofy faces at each other, Meg was impatient and Cecily kept complaining that her neck was hurting due to the way she was posed. It was a aggravating process. Thomas also remembered getting his portrait done in commemoration for his elevation to Lord Chancellor. His hands got so sweaty that the book kept falling out of his hands.

Thomas was positioned so his left hand rested on the bible on his lap. His right hand was placed on the right armrest by Katherine's hand. This tormented him. He wanted to touch her hand.

They both matched perfectly. Katherine had her hair bound up in a black headdress with a white veil going down the back. She wore a black dress with gold trimmings. As for jewelry she wore a gold necklace with beautiful rose pendant. Thomas wore a black fur robe over a reddish doublet. He wore his black hat, which he was famous for that slightly covered his ears. Around his neck he wore his famous gold 'S' chain. He wondered why he had to choose this outfit when he was sweating buckets from the heat.

But Thomas did something different in this sitting than others, which Holbein seemed to take notice.

"Ah Sir Thomas," Holbein said trying to keep the married couple entertained, "This is the first time I've seen you smile in a portrait."

Thomas laughed trying to stay still.

"If you are married to the woman sitting next to me Mr. Holbein," He said, "you would be smiling as well."

Thomas at the corner of his eye watched Katherine blush. Holbein smiled.

"Finished, I will have your painting finished for you by the end of this month.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and a flustered looking Chapyus entered the room. He bowed nervously.

"I am sorry to cut your study short Mr. Holbein," He said, "your majesty your grace, I have some grave news about the Princess Mary."

Katherine and Thomas both rose from there seats. Katherine was shivering in fear.

"What did that whore do to my daughter?" She said calmly.

Thomas went to grab her hand. But pulled it away from him. She was ready to kill Anne Boleyn.

"Your gracious majesty Mary…"

Chapyus didn't know how to say it.

"WHAT DID THAT WHORE DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

She started gasping for air. Thomas felt every inch a pain a parent felt when something horrible happened to their child. He even felt his own eyes well up in tears because to him, Mary was his daughter too. He suddenly felt Katherine tightly grip his hand.

"Your daughter was shot, luckily it did not hit her vital organs but it did hit her in the leg. She is going to live but it will take her a while until she could walk but the doctors doubt she can walk normally for the rest of her life."

Katherine crossed herself. This was god's will to save her daughter. Katherine would rather have Mary be crippled for life then have to burry her daughter before she can burry her. It would of as a devoted mother, broke her heart.

"Thank god."

She hugged Thomas in relief. He also well felt a weight lift off his shoulder.

"As I recall your grace, your son saved her highness' life."

Thomas' eyes widened. John saved Princess Mary's life. _His _John, Thomas couldn't believe it. His son, the timid child he always worried about. The child who would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. The child who Thomas spent hours comforting. The child who Thomas doubted his bravery. It couldn't be could it?

"My John?" Thomas said.

Chapyus shook his head.

"He literally sacrificed his doublet to stop the bleeding. If it weren't for his quick thinking her highness would of bled to death."

Thomas smiled. His son came a long way and he couldn't be more proud. Katherine smiled at her husband.

"Oh Thomas," She said, "I am going to have to personally going to have to thank your son, your Excellency may we see her."

Chapyus smiled.

"Of course she's upstairs in the guest chambers."

And before Chapyus could say another word, Thomas and Katherine were out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was in her room minding her own business when the door opened. It was George enraged.

"I hope you are satisfied about the Princess Mary," He said, "Because I know you planned it!"

Anne laughed.

"You are smart George," she said, "so is she dead?"

George sighed.

"No Sir John More was there when she was shot in the leg and literally ripped his shirt off to save her!"

Anne sat down on the bed. She failed. This couldn't have been happening.

_CURSE YOU JOHN MORE! _She thought _just like your father a uptight fool who doesn't know how to mind his own business. Wait a second…. isn't John More the…_

"John More? Thomas More's timid son? The one who easily cries! THAT BRAT! IT CAN'T BE!"

George smiled thinking of John's rather gorgeous ass.

"Oh it is!"

Anne got up and started pacing back and forth.

"What about Katherine did she miscarry?"

George shook his head 'no'. The next thing that followed was a blood curling scream and a door slamming in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine came running up to the guest room. The door was opened. Katherine sighed in relief seeing the sight of her daughter. She was sitting up in bed. She had a smile on her face. But there was something else about the scene that neither Katherine nor Thomas expected. Henry, the father who neglected her for many years knelt at her right side. He kept telling her how much he loved her and how brave she was for surviving such a ordeal.

Thomas smiled, it was a father and daughter scene he'd never thought he would see again. Mary then turned her head towards her mother and her stepfather. Katherine cried tears of joy to know she was alive.

"Oh mi Cielo!" She cried

She ran to Mary's side and hugged her. Henry smiled at this. Both her parents were there to comfort her.

Thomas sighed at this sight. It was as if for a moment there was never a divorce. His life would have been normal. He would have been simply at home with Alice in a happy retirement. But now that half a year went by since his ordeal Thomas realized if it weren't for this setback, his life would have been less exciting.

"I am going to leave you two alone." Henry whispered and then kissing Mary on the forehead one last time.

As Henry walked out of the room, Katherine was literally attacking Mary in kisses. She was talking a mile per minute in her native tongue. He walked towards Thomas with a smile. He bowed.

"Your Majesty," Thomas said acting proper.

Henry walked over to him with his hands behind his back and laughed.

"How many time have I told you Thomas More, that even in a professional setting you could call me Harry? Seriously Thomas you are the only one even over Brandon and Knivert who could call me Harry all the time, you know that. Come I want to discuss a few things about your son for his heroic deeds."

Thomas grinned wider.

"Ah yes, it is something I've prepared for as soon as Chapyus told Katherine and I the news."

Henry as soon as he approached Thomas wrapped a arm around his shoulders. They both hastily walked out of the room with Henry quickly shutting the door behind him.

"You must be so proud, your son has come a long way."

"He has no doubt about that!"

Henry smiled and gestured for Thomas to sit. Thomas obeyed.

"I am honoring your son for saving my daughter. Henceforth he shall be made into the Earl of Lancaster, at once."

Thomas bowed his head.

"Something I suspected."

"There is something else Sir Thomas. Mary is 17 years old and it's by time I found her a husband. A man who is prestigious, educated because there is a possibility if Mary takes the throne he will become King consort and above all will treat and protect daughter. One consideration is my nephew Henry Brandon who is the Earl of Lincoln and the next Duke of Suffolk, another is Reginald Pole the son of the countess of Salisbury he has a bit of Plantagenet blood but what does that matter. And as of today I thought of another Suitor… a son of a great thinker and a fierce politician."

Thomas crossed himself this statement. He knew as soon as Henry said 'a great thinker' that the king was talking about his son. Thomas was not going to make his son some Anne Boleyn and be left under scrutiny for the rest of his life.

"I don't know if I could accept John as a suitor for your daughter as honorable as it sounds. It's a awful challenge, I mean I'm still trying to get over the fact that I am considered a prince in SPAIN!"

Henry laughed.

"Now, now Thomas you knew this day would come John is 21 now and is long ready to start his own family. You taught him well he will be an excellent father, like you. You should be looking for an arrangement for John. Besides you have no choice in this matter I am the King."

Thomas blinked; he still had fears of upsetting the king and being sent to the tower and being sentenced to death again. The shadow of the axe scared him so. Mainly because Thomas had fears of dying a painful death.

"Then I must agree to have John as a candidate for a suitor, what are John's chances of getting chosen as Mary's husband?"

"Well since one I like you and have known you for many years and absolutely sure your son is a gentleman and two your son's actions out there today his chances are pretty high."

Thomas groaned and brought his face into his hands.

"Dear Lord," Thomas mumbled.

Henry frowned.

"What? Why are you so upset at this? You should be honored your son is considered to take my daughter's hand!"

Thomas sighed.

"I know, it's just that you know John, he's shy and timid and very sensitive. I worry about him often."

"Thomas, you are underestimating him, if he were as scared as you think he is he would of ran as soon as Mary hit the ground and let her bleed to death. I even notice this difference in John and I am not even his father he could handle it."

Thomas brought his head back up to look at the king.

"You're right Harry, I just cannot let go of the fact that John my youngest is now a man. I look at him and I see my young self again."

Henry laughed.

"I know exactly how you feel my dear friend, it baffles me that Mary is 17 I mean I look at her and I am starting to see Katherine in her. It's the facts of life; our children grow up. "

"I guess, I think it's time to stop worrying about John and have him live his own life."

"So if I choose John to be Mary's husband no doubts about it, you'll accept."

"Yes"

And the two men shook hands closing the deal.

_**I know I'm evil leaving a cliffhanger. But Hey I got spring Break in College this week so I'll be updating plenty! Hope you enjoyed! Oh notice I made the date the 7**__**th**__** of January showing a bit of Irony that it was supposed to be Katherine's death day but since I have the power of the keyboard LOL she lives =D**_


	25. Secrets, Protectors and Meditations

_**Well once again thank you for your reviews. I am glad you enjoyed. Anyway I would like to thank my friend Carolina for helping me with one part of my story. And Rachel I hope you are really paying attention **__**PSST BRAT ALERT**__*****_

_**  
Warning: For Violence and a bit of gore. **_

**Secrets, Protectors and Meditations:**

_**January 12**__**th**__** 1536**_

Thomas stood in the mirror as he put on his red robe over his usual black attire. He picked up his coronet off the side table and put it on his head. He frowned at his reflection and for the first time it wasn't because he thought he saw a monster as his reflection.

The door opened behind him. Katherine descended from the doorway. She was wearing a black and gold maternity gown. Her hair was bound up in a gable hood. Both hands were placed on her swollen stomach.

"Red," she said, "a color I would last expect you to wear."

Thomas smirked when he heard her voice.

"I look ridiculous," He replied.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kept kissing the side of his neck.

"You look beautiful," she whispered into his neck.

Thomas lifted his hand to grab Katherine's. Thomas looked at their reflection. He smiled about how beautiful they looked together. How together for one moment, perfection seemed possible. Thomas kissed her hand.

"With you by me I do."

Katherine laughed and kissed his neck again.

"I miss making love to you especially now since my arousal level is through the roof."

Thomas laughed.

"You heard what the doctor said, we can't till we have the child."

Katherine kissed his neck again.

"At least I could still hold you."

Then they heard a:

"Oh la, la!"

Thomas jumped in fright and saw Charles Brandon by the open door snickering. How long has he been there? And why did he seem to always follow them? He was wearing the red robe, and the coronet symbolizing that like Thomas, he was a duke.

"Your grace," Thomas said, "you don't just open the door and barge into a room."

Brandon snickered.

"Charles or Brandon please we dukes have names you know," He said before turning to look to see if anyone was behind him and shutting door, "about that, your door was opened I don't think it's safe considering your predicament with Mistress Anne."

Thomas looked at Brandon quizzically. The king must of told him. Everyone in the court knew that when the King had a problem, he would tell Charles Brandon first!

"Harry told you?"

Brandon still smiling and holding his coronet shook his head.

"Psychic I have something to confess to you More. And not even my dear wife knows this. Though I of course am not as religious as you and your beautiful wife, my support is and has always been with Rome. I know shocking. The King's most loyal friend did not believe during his phase that he wasn't the supreme head of the church. I know what you are thinking More, god Brandon, you are one of the bravest men in this court, you could of refused to sign the damn thing, you are not afraid to be a martyr death doesn't scare you. Well I am going to tell you the truth my father died, my mother died, the love of my life the mother of my daughters Mary died, my 17 year old son died. Death terrifies me so out of my fear I signed it. I admire you Sir Thomas More. I know you don't like to talk about it Sir Thomas but when I watched you go up that scaffold and you declared you were the kings good servant but God's first I thought wow, I wish I could be brave enough to face death to defend my faith. I realize you were scared but what you did takes so much courage. I know I feel like a intrusion barging in on you and your wife but I didn't know how to say this to you because I didn't think you could be accepting."

Thomas stood still and attentively as he processed every single word the Duke of Suffolk said. Some words shocked him. Some words put him at ease. But the way Brandon said that he admired Thomas for his bravery made almost dying even more worthwhile. Thomas smiled in confidence. Brandon laughed. Even Katherine who just simply sat in a chair and said nothing felt the warmth of this situation.

"Henry is right about you," Brandon said, "You are a great listener and I hope to value you as a friend. And I know how hard this is for you and Katherine knowing you guys are on thin ice with Anne. If you need my assistance I'll be glad to help in anyway you need."

Thomas walked over to Brandon and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I've seen how loyal you are to Harry," Thomas said, "and I could tell you are a fierce friend. My wife and I would appreciate to have you as my ally in this trying period."

Brandon smiled. All of a sudden Katherine made a tiny gasp and placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Is she alright?"

Katherine giggled.

"I'm fine Sir Charles," She said, "my baby is kicking."

Brandon's smile became much wider.

_**(A/N: Rachel I hope you are paying attention!)**_

"May I with your permission your majesty and sir Thomas, feel your child kick?"

Thomas smiled.

"Of course as long as I don't come home one night and find you making love to my wife," He said and then winked, "Katherine my love is it okay with you?"

Katherine shook her head. Brandon then walked over to her seat and knelt in front of her. He lightly placed her hands on her swollen stomach. He smiled as he felt the movement of the life on the inside. The child was kicking excitedly.

"It seems your little one likes me. You love your uncle Charles don't you little one."

Katherine and Thomas looked at each other in the eyes. They both smiled knowing they had a strong ally to protect them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More," Norfolk said as Thomas took his spot next to him for the ceremony.

The two were to walk in together. Thomas wished he would walk in with his wife but Henry promised to keep a careful eye on her.

"Norfolk," Thomas said.

Behind them were Thomas' new friend and ally Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk, and the recently elevated Duke of Surrey Anthony Knivert.

"Might I say More, you look rather dashing in bright red."

Knivert and Brandon laughed.

"I didn't realize red was your color," Knivert joked.

Thomas looked behind him at his young counterparts.

"Very funny you two," He said, "to be honest I don't think red looks so good on me."

Then a familiar chilling voice behind the four men said:

"Oh red looks great on him not bright red per say, but red blood oozing from the neck after the axe tares off his head."

Thomas cringed but didn't budge. He brought his head up and saw the two Boleyns standing behind them also dressed in their red robes and coronets. Norfolk turned around to intervene.

"Brother please," He said, "enough of this war it is a peaceful day it is pointless end it."

Boleyn snarled:

"You are not my brother _YOUR _Grace. For I know that you stand behind that Treacherous _HERETIC _just like YOU LYING LITTLE PAPIST!"

Thomas cringed at the word heretic. Norfolk felt the fire running through his veins. How dare his 'brother' betray him like that? He started to heave. Usually he kept in his composure when Boleyn talked ill of More but now that the backlash was brought onto him, he was downright mad.

"MY SISTER DOESN'T DERSERVE YOU GREEDY SWINE! AFTER THIS CEREMONY I AM GOING TO GO STRAIGHT UP TO HER AND TELL HER TO DIVORCE YOUR ARSE!"

Thomas crossed himself. He had never seen Thomas Howard the Duke of Norfolk just explode into madness. Brandon couldn't help but snicker at this.

"I DON'T CARE YOUR SISTER'S A WHORE ANYWAY!"

Before Norfolk could say anything else Thomas put his hand on Norfolk's shoulder to calm him down.

"Actually," Thomas said, "you are mistaking your wife for your daughters and yes I mean both of them. At this point I think my daughters would make better Queens than your daughter."

Brandon raised his hand.

"Don't forget my daughters Frances and Eleanor," he replied

Knivert smiled.

"And my child who is on the way if she is a girl," He said.

George smiled.

"NAN'S PREGNANT!" He said, "OH MY GOD MY JANE IS TOO!"

"LIKE OH MY GOD GEORGE DIDN'T FUCK MARK SMEATON FOR ONCE!" Brandon said in a girlish tone.

Knivert, Thomas and Norfolk burst out into laughter. Boleyn growled and the laughter suddenly halted.

"YOU!" He screamed pointing at Thomas, "TURNED THE WHOLE COURT AGAINST ME! MY BROTHER, THE KING! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR WIFE AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS PREGNANT!"

Suddenly Thomas More did what no man in court would ever expect him to do. He simply rolled up his sleeves and leapt onto Boleyn. The both of them fell to the ground. And Thomas just started punching Boleyn. Knivert's, Norfolk's, George's mouths fell agape at how barbaric the would have been Martyr was acting. Thomas grabbed Boleyn by the collar.

"You touch my wife," Thomas said between heaving breaths, "I will be your executioner."

Then a familiar voice said:

"Sir Thomas?"

Thomas looked behind him and saw Henry standing with a concerned look.

"Harry?"

Thomas fiercely let go of Boleyn's collar and got to his feet. He dusted himself off. Boleyn remained dumbstruck on the floor. He was pretty beaten up. His face was now swollen.

"Why were you just beating up the Earl of Rochford?"

Thomas looked to the floor in shame.

"He said he was going to kill Katherine while she was still with child."

Henry's face became stern.

"Brandon, Knivert and Norfolk, is what More saying true?"

"Yes your majesty," The three men said.

Henry looked back.

"The ceremony's canceled. Cromwell! Fetch the guards and while you're at it write up an arrest warrant for Thomas Boleyn. Knivert and Brandon make sure he doesn't leave, Thomas?"

Henry looked around and he saw that Thomas was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Henry found himself in his room crying. He thought about all the horrible things he did this year all because of that witch. He held his rosary tightly in his hands. At first he was excited that Anne was having a child and prayed it was a boy. But now he wished it was a girl so he could get rid of her.

He saw now the true nature of the Boleyns; they were evil. There was a knock on the door.

"Please leave me alone!" He said

The door opened anyway and Henry looked up. It was her. The angel who he met months ago and could not get off his mind… Jane Seymour. Her hair was half up and half down. She wore a gold dress matching her other ladies in waiting.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I heard you were distraught. If you want to be alone, then I'll go."

Jane started to walk out the door.

"No stay, your presence makes me feel better."

Jane smiled and just shut the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I confess to omnipotent God, to Blessed Mary ever Virgin, to Blessed John the Baptist, to the holy apostles Peter and Paul, to all the Angels and saints and to you father," Thomas began choking through his tears.

After Thomas saw that his hands were stained in blood from punching Boleyn, he felt disgusting. He felt as though he disobeyed God by doing the opposite of what God expected of him. Thomas knew God was displeased with him. He unwittingly committed so many sins in the past months. His main sin was his barbaric and sadistic thoughts. They came out with each punch to Boleyn. He whisked himself to his quarters and fell to his knees in front of his crucifix and prayed. He also pulled out an item he had not seen for over a year.

"That I have sinned exceedingly in thought word and deed," He then continued.

He took a deep breath. And as he said the next three words he punched himself in the chest:

"Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa."

_My fault, my fault, my grievous fault._

The punching didn't work. He felt as though it was a slap on the wrist. He looked to the floor to what was lying on the floor in front of him: his whip. He was contemplating whether or not to use it. He thought he if he did use it would tame his violent urges; however, it would displease the light in his dark time…Katherine. But then he thought if he didn't use it, he would not displease Katherine but God would be displeased with him and let the Boleyns win by taking her away from him. It was a lose-lose situation.

Thomas started opening his doublet. He started to cry harder. As soon as his doublet slipped off he pulled his chemise over his head. He picked the whip off the floor.

"I'm sorry Katherine," he whispered, "it's for your own good."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And before he knew it the whip collided with back. He took a sharp intake of breath and then hissed. It was a sharp pain. He felt a thin stream of crimson blood flowing down his back. Since he hadn't felt it in a while it was more painful as usual.

He waited a few seconds. He looked up at the crucifix. He wanted justice for what happened to him. But lost himself in the process. He took another deep breath before taking another lash. He hissed again. The blood flowed quicker down his back.

He struck a third time. He bit his lip. As the three streams of blood flowed down his back onto the floor he thought about the blood that was spilt in the past couple of years for faith.

He was about to take another lash when…

"THOMAS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" It was Katherine. "YOU'RE BLEEDING! ARE YOU WHIPPING YOURSELF AGAIN?"

Thomas dropped the whip to the floor. He gasped. He didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled again.

Thomas froze. Katherine stormed over to him and picked up the whip off the floor. He looked to the floor in shame. He displeased her. At this point if he upset her it was like having his body being ripped apart piece by piece. She walked over to the window and opened it. She threw the whip out the window.

Lady Darrel came to the open door.

"My lady is everything alright?" She said.

Katherine didn't even turn around.

"Would you draw a bath?"

Lady Darrel bowed and immediately went to her task. Katherine wanted to see what Thomas was doing to himself. She walked over in front of him with her hands on her stomach. She wanted to make sure her distress didn't take a toll on the baby. Luckily for her she still felt movement. They remained that way silent until Lady Darrel came in and told them that the bath was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas hissed as Katherine applied the cleansing and healing oils onto his back. He clenched his hand into a fist. He slammed his eyes shut.

"It's for your own good," Katherine said, "So they won't be infected."

She started rubbing vigorously at his back so the oils could get into his cuts and clean them.

"It stings!" Thomas hissed again.

She put her hands on his shoulders and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Then why do you whip yourself?"

Thomas looked down into the water, which was a bit red from his blood.

"Because the lord commands me to and if not I'll be punished for it."

Katherine picked up a rag from the bucket of clean water next to her and started to rub it on his back.

"Tell me Amor you said you whipped yourself once a week before your imprisonment were you able to whip yourself in the tower?"

Thomas turned his head away from her.

"No."

Katherine lightly gripped his chin and turned his head to face her.

"Ah, a year without punishing yourself and look what happened, God didn't punish you. He gave you a second chance at life and…"

She kissed him on the lips.

"He brought you to me," She said and then kissed his lips again, "and made me the happiest woman alive."

Thomas smiled. The pain subsided. It was like her embrace had healing powers, for his emotional and physical pain.

"And you made me the happiest man alive," He said, "I didn't think I'd fall so quickly in love after Alice. But you care about me."

Katherine kissed him again.

"And I will support no matter what you do. However I do not condone you hurting yourself because you displeased God. You are a faithful servant to god and true to the real faith. To him that's enough, he doesn't want you to hurt yourself. I love you and I don't want you to do anything that is dangerous. Will you not whip yourself and NOT break your promise?"

Thomas brought his face closer to hers.

"I won't because anything that distresses you distresses me."

He kissed her.

"Good, because the last thing I need to worry about in this dark time is you doing something dangerous. Because without my knight, my protector I am placing my head on the chopping block."


	26. The Accident

_**I just saw Watchmen Again and It's even better a second time =D. Anyway warnings for this chapter: Mild Sexual Content.**_

**The Accident:**

The next day John was elevated in a private ceremony. The only people that attended were his family (that included his stepsister and possible future wife Mary and stepmother), the Dukes of Norfolk, Suffolk and Surrey, the king of course and Thomas Cromwell. Thomas couldn't help but beam as the coronet was placed on his son's head. He didn't expect to see this day and Thomas couldn't be more proud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the elevation Ceremony a jousting tournament was held. Thomas and Katherine sat in the honorary seats with John and Mary. Thomas watched his son carefully and how he interacted with Mary. Thomas knew that there was a possibility the two of them could be spending the rest of their lives together.

"I wouldn't mind if Henry chooses your son for my daughter," Katherine said rubbing his back.

Thomas sighed.

"I know," He said "it's just weird for me you know."

She kissed him on the lips as the crowd cheered for Charles Brandon's (who was up fighting Henry Norris) victory. They heard John make a gagging noise and Mary laughing, jerking them out of their moment.

"Seriously father do you have to show affection in public," John joked as his father looked playfully in scorn, "Father when will you permit me to joust? It seems like fun, besides Elizabeth's husband William taught me the basics"

Thomas laughed.

"When I die peacefully of old age and stashed away next in some tomb then you could joust, and your grandfather John lived till he was 75 so you have awhile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the preparation tents Henry was getting ready for his turn for the tournament. After finishing strapping on his breastplate, he strapped the armor around his arms and his legs. But one thing racked his mind about the night before, Jane Seymour. They didn't do anything. They just sat on the floor and talked.

It seemed as though her problems went away with her voice. Henry sighed, picked up his lance and helmet and walked out of the tent. And to his surprise…

"Jane?" Henry said, "What are you doing here?"

Jane smiled slightly. Part of her was falling in love with Henry, but part of her felt bad for Anne. Jane remember witnessing as a Lady in Waiting to Katherine of Aragon, Anne taking her spot and breaking the Queen's heart. But Jane remembered that if she were to take Anne's spot, Anne could get a happy ending like Katherine did with Thomas More.

"I wanted to see how you were and I wanted to wish you good luck." She said.

Henry smiled.

"Why thank you I am going to ask my daughter this as well but maybe with you I could be doubly lucky, if I could have the honor of wearing your favor?"

Jane excitedly shook her head. She hadn't be asked by someone to wear her favor before. She didn't expect to be asked that this time so she just pulled out a simple ribbon and tied it around Henry's lance.

"Good luck and be careful your Majesty!" Jane said.

Henry's smile became wider.

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Trumpets sounded indicating that the King has entered the jousting ring. Thomas and Katherine clapped excitedly. Since Anne Boleyn wasn't witnessing the tournament due to fear that it might distress the baby (which Katherine thought was crap because she went to many jousting tournaments while pregnant with Mary who lived to tell (not exactly tell) the tale), many wondered whose favor was Henry going to ask for. Many thought it was going to be Katherine for old times sake. Henry rode his horse to the honorary seats to where Katherine, Thomas, John and Mary were sitting.

"My Lady and my dear friend," Henry said, "I am glad to see you both here."

Thomas and Katherine bowed their heads.

"We are both honored to join you too Harry," Thomas said.

Henry smiled and then rode his horse closer where Mary and John were sitting laughing with each other. They were interrupted by Henry clearing his throat. Mary turned her head towards her father and smiled.

"My darling daughter," Henry said, "my pearl to my world, would you do me a great honor by permitting me to wear your favor today?"

Henry leaned his lance against the railing. Everyone in the audience was whispering about how precious this scene was. Katherine couldn't help but beam. Thomas saw it in her eyes that her wish had came true, her daughter and her first husband were reunited. Mary, whose smile became wider, excitedly pulled her scarf from her sleeve and quickly limped over with her cane to her father.

"It would be my pleasure father," She said.

As Mary proudly tied her scarf around her father's lance she noticed something rather strange. There was a thin ribbon wrapped at the bottom of the lance. She really didn't think too much of it, she was more focused on the fact that her father accepted her back into his life. When she finished Henry bowed his head. Mary did the same. Henry then picked up his lance and rode his horse to his end of the ring.

Thomas and Katherine watched with a smile as Mary took her seat back next to John. Katherine gripped Thomas' hand lightly and started caressing it with her thumb.

"I warn you before hand if you feel me squeezing your hand in a vice grip," She said, "I am sorry husband or not I worry about Henry every time he goes up."

Thomas put his hand on her stomach.

"Do you want to go somewhere else for this round for the baby?" He said, "We can come back after Harry goes."

Katherine once again kissed him on the lips.

"The baby like my beautiful daughter when I was carrying her has been through enough distress in these past six months and everyday the kicking has been more frequent and stronger, which is strange because I felt more kicking than I did with Mary."

Thomas smirked and looked to the ground.

"Maybe you are not carrying one but instead you are carrying two."

Katherine laughed.

"I doubt it Mi Amor, but one can only hope, one can only hope!"

"MOTHER!" Mary Yelled, "THE FLAG IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!"

Thomas and Katherine looked ahead. He suddenly felt a cramp in his hand. His wife was squeezing it a vice grip. Then suddenly a horrible and terrible feeling washed over him. Thomas then crossed himself quickly as his smile faded.

_Oh Please dear Lord, our savior, the saints, or the people I lost among the way- _He prayed silently

But before he could utter another word, the flag went down. Both opponents pulled the reins.

The next series of events happened quickly. The opponent hitting the king. The King falling sideways off the horse. The shriek of the horse and the scream of pain that escaped from the king's lips. The next thing Thomas knew the King was on the ground unconscious.

"JOHN, TAKE YOUR STEPSISTER AND STEPMOTHER INSIDE!" Thomas yelled as he got up he then bent down to look Katherine in the eye. She was shaking. He grabbed both of her hands.

"Katherine, I want you to listen to me," He whispered, "When John brings you inside, I want you to immediately find Ambassador Chapyus for if the king dies I don't know how long it will be with Anne as regent until I am imprisoned and sentenced to death. If you can get Spain to prevent it then by all means go ahead. But if not and I am once again sentenced to die I want you to pack up and leave the country immediately."

Katherine started crying.

"Mi amor," She said, "don't say such things. I love you and I am not going to let you die alone I'll die too."

Thomas kissed her passionately on the lips as if it were the last time they were never going to see each other again.

"Sweetheart I with proper prayers God will help us but I am saying if the worst were to happen I want you to be prepared. I love you."

He kissed her one last time before running off. Katherine hoped that the next time she'd see him it would be him in their marriage bed, holding her tight, and not him being dragged away in chains to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne held Mark Smeaton tightly. She tried to process the words in.

_King, Accident, Unconscious, may die_

Many thoughts rushed through her head. What's to happen to her child? Was this a curse from God?

Does this mean she would be left as regent?

Suddenly her tears of distress turned into tears of happiness.

She would be left as regent until Elizabeth was old enough to be Queen. That meant Thomas More was as good as gone. She knew what her first act of regent was going to be…signing Thomas More's arrest and death warrants!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine did not listen to the words her husband said. She ran to the nearest chapel and fell to her knees. It was like she was married to Arthur all over again. She found herself happily married for not even a year only to have god take the one she loved away from her.

She gripped her rosary tightly.

"Please God I beseech you," She said to the crucifix in front of her, "Thomas is my knight, my savior, my Lancelot. He means the world to me, he treats me with such kindness, don't take him away from me so early. I need him; I don't think I could live without him. So please what ever it takes, I am one of your most faithful servants if you save the man I love the father of my future child I will be forever grateful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mary screamed as she hobbled into her room.

John knew she was in distress. He kept trying to hug her but he kept getting pushed off her. She slammed the door in his face. He opened it and came into the room.

"I can't," John said, "you are not the only one whose father is at risk, mine is too. If your father dies I don't know how much longer my father's head will remain on his shoulders."

Mary started heaving for a moment. She then smacked him across the face causing him to fall onto the bed. John was so dumbstruck that he couldn't move. The next thing he knew Mary was on top of him. She sat on his stomach as she held his arms above his head.

"My father could die and leave that harlot this kingdom," she said their faces inches apart, "and the only thing you care about is whether or not your father's head is still on his shoulders!"

John tried not to be aroused by this position. But he couldn't help it. He knew if his father walked in and saw this he would have the mother of all fits. Along with this he was worried if his father would be sent to the scaffold if the king died.

"Mary, do you realize if your father died my father will die and if my father dies no one will be able to protect your mother that means she is going to die too that leaves you alone and I don't even want to image the unspeakable that could happen to-"

Mary kissed him then roughly. It was his first kiss he received from a woman. His mind seemed to wander that he didn't notice that Mary was opening his doublet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**An Hour and a half Later:**_

An hour and a half had passed. Still no news about the king reached Thomas' ear. Or anyone's ear for that matter for the only one allowed in the room with the king was Dr. Butts. Thomas was in distress. He would see no one unless they had news. He lied on his back on the dirty floor in his office. His right hand rested on his heart. It clutched his rosary. Here he was in the same situation as he was six months before. His life was in the balance of his ruler. His fate, whether or not his head remained on his shoulders.

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes. It was the horrible truth he was doomed.

_Maybe I was destined to be a martyr _he thought _doomed to have my head detached from my body._

He started thinking about it; his could be execution. Would the Harlot make it quick? Or hire the worst executioner in the land to do the deed? Would he be allowed last words? Would it be humiliating or would he die with some sense of dignity?

And then the memory of him walking down the path to the scaffold flashed through his head. The voice of him praying echoed in his ears. He even felt the exact weakness he felt in his knees as he fell at the steps of the scaffold and then…

The sight of the block changed to more positive images. Images of his family. His John and all the work he accomplished in these six months. Thomas' youngest daughter Cecily and how her smile lit up a room. His daughter Elizabeth's loud yet unique laugh rung in his ears. His eldest Meg and her ability to keep up in a intellectual conversation. He thought about his future children. Would they have his wit or their mother's beauty?

Thomas then thought about Katherine. The way she whispered 'mi amor'. The first time they made love and how she cared for him. The times they laughed together. The times he would cry on her shoulder. It was the first time in her life she was truly happy. He couldn't leave her.

Thomas opened his eyes and smiled. His will to live, just like six months ago became stronger. He slowly sat up.

Thomas More didn't care if he had they had to carry him bound with ropes. There was no way in heaven or in hell that he was going to the scaffold. He knew what he had to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a argument but the Physician finally permitted Thomas to see the unconscious King alone. But Thomas had a few moments alone with his old student. He thought maybe if he gave the King proper encouragement Henry would make it through his spell.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Thomas walked to Henry's bedside. He looked down at his old student dismally. Henry was peaceful and still. His chest rising up and down slowly. There were a few cuts on his face. Thomas crossed himself before falling to his knees at Henry's bedside. He lightly grabbed the King's limp hand.

"Harry I know you probably can't hear me," Thomas whispered, "But if somehow in the darkness you can hear my voice I want you to listen to me. You can't die. I am not saying this for me, I am saying this for your kingdom."

Thomas sniffed. He felt a warm stream of tears running down his cheeks.

"I know this is treason to mention this," He continued, "but if you die you leave this kingdom to your wife until Elizabeth is old enough to take over. And thousands of innocent people will die. That includes me, your friend Charles even your daughter. Remember what I taught you Harry a heartless ruler like her can't rule a country. It's your decision but I am saving you from making the wrong one."

All of a sudden Thomas heard a groan. He immediately lifted his head up. The next thing he knew Henry was flickering his eyes open. He weakly turned his head to Thomas. He was crying harder but they were tears of joy.

"Harry?" Thomas said.

Henry weakly smiled.

"I guess you can say we're even," He whispered.

Thomas smiled. Suddenly the door opened behind them. The Physician rushed in.

"I'm sorry your grace but I am afraid I am going to ask you to leave now," He began before he saw that the king was awake, he crossed himself, "Bless my soul…the king HE LIVES!"

And then a huge crowd barged in to see that the King was alive and well. Henry then noticed something in his other hand; it was Jane's pink ribbon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours Katherine spent on her knees. She still had heard nothing about whether or not the king was alive or dead. She thought it was hopeless. The king was as good as dead and so was her beloved Husband. She stopped praying and rested her hands on her swollen belly. She felt the movement. She started to cry.

Suddenly she heard a unfamiliar voice softly sing:

"_Somewhere there's another land different from this world below. _

_Far more mercifully planned than the cruel place we know._

_Innocence and peace are there; all is good that is desired._

_Faces there are always fair; love grows never old or tired."_

Katherine shivered at that singing. Who was it? Some stranger? Was it all in her mind? The singing then continued:

"_Shall we ever find that lovely land that might-have-been?_

_Will I ever be your King or you at last my Queen?_

_Days may pass and years may pass and seas may lie between._

_Shall we ever find that lovely land of might-have-been?"_

Katherine finally turned her head around. She saw that the mystery man who was singing was her beloved husband. She tried to stand up on her own but Thomas ran over to her side to help her up.

"Mi amor," She said, "That was you singing wasn't it?"

Thomas smiled and shook his head. He linked arms with her and they started to walk out the chapel. It was silent for a few moments.

"Mi amor what's going on?" Katherine said, "is he-"

Thomas gently kissed Katherine on the lips.

"No my love," He said, "he's alive. There's nothing to worry about."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck. Then sobbed into his chest.

"The lord has answered my prayers. I never thought I'd see you again."

He ran his hand through her hair.

"Well I dodged the axe once didn't I and I just did it again!"

_**The lyrics just incase you are wondering are from the song The Land of Might-Have-Been, which was actually sung by Jeremy Northam in Godsford Park so I hope you enjoyed that fun fact. **_


	27. Birthday

_**Hey guys hope you are enjoying your weekend first off check my page there are a few casting changes like since I am playing Elizabeth Daunce I made my husband be played by Rob Pattinson =P. Second there may be a scene you may interperate as slash. I am telling you now knowing who is involved in this scene it is DEFFINETELY NOT SLASH! **_

_**  
Warnings: Blood, Gore**_

_**  
And Thomas may seem like an ass at the end of this chapter but I say he will be justified! **_

**Birthday: **

_We Learn from History that we learn nothing from History_-George Bernard Shaw

_**February 7**__**th**__** 1536:**_

_Well spending my birthday looking over papers is much better than spending it doing nothing in the tower, _Thomas thought as he looked over the last of his papers.

He sighed and looked out the window. It was dark out. He thought his birthday wasn't going to be as lonely as it was the year before. His wife had a meeting with Henry to discuss plans about her daughter. His family was not meeting him until later that night. Not one person told him happy birthday. Like they forgot.

He felt as lonely as he did last year. Last year when he thought that birthday was going to be his last. No he wasn't going to think anything negative today. He sighed one last time before he heard a voice say:

"There's the birthday boy."

Thomas looked up from his papers and smiled. Henry was standing in the doorway with a long black strip of fabric in his hand. He leaned against the doorway.

"You are the first person besides my family who recognized it was my birthday," He said, "a year ago I didn't think I would be here today, but it's a day to be happy so what are you doing here?"

Henry smiled.

"I am here to kidnap you."

Thomas put his papers down on down his desk and chuckled.

"Kidnap me? Isn't that Illegal?"

Henry laughed harder.

"I am the king I could do what I want! And besides I didn't mean literally, I have a surprise for you birthday boy."

Thomas slowly got up from his desk and walked over to Henry. Suddenly his eyesight was engulfed in darkness as Henry took the fabric covered Thomas' eyes and tied it at the back of his head.

"Is the Blindfold really necessary Harry? How will I be able to see my way? Can't I just close my eyes?"

Thomas started to shake. Part of it was anticipation. Another part was paranoid and nervous. Nervous that Henry was really setting him up for a trap. Then Thomas realized Henry wouldn't do that. He was also nervous that he would fall and hurt himself. The thick heavy cloth was cool against his skin and was dark enough to completely block his sight.

"You would open your eyes and the surprise would be ruined."

Thomas started shaking more vigorously. Henry started rub his back in a friendly way.

"Don't be scared Tom," Henry said, "I will guide you and above all I will not under any circumstances let you fall there is no reason to be scared."

Thomas smiled. Henry's voice sounded so trustworthy. Henry grabbed Thomas' arm and guided Thomas through the hallways.

"I am going to say the same thing to you Harry," He began, "that I said to Master Kingston before I was supposed to executed see me safe up for my coming down-"

"Thomas More, you mention something about July 6th again on this night Birthday or not I will smack you."

Thomas laughed.

"Your right Harry, it's a day to celebrate that I made it another year, we should speak of happier things."

They walked over to the stairwell. Carefully Henry grabbed Thomas' arm and slowly walked down each step. Making sure that Thomas especially since he was blindfolded, did not fall. Luckily they made it to the bottom of the stairs in one piece. The walk seemed long. Both men had not spoke a word to each other. The footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Thomas stayed quiet and did not question where the king was taking him.

Finally they stopped and Henry let go of Thomas' arm. He limped over to the side (he was still hurt from the jousting accident).

"You may take off the Blindfold now."

Thomas brought his hands behind his head and blindly felt for the knot tied at the back of his head. He gingerly undid the knot and felt the cloth slack and then….

"SURPRISE!!!" A crowd yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR THOMAS!"

Thomas jumped at first and then smiled. No wonder no one acknowledged it was his birthday, they were planning a surprise celebration for him. Though Thomas was not the type to indulge in celebration, he appreciated it.

Music started playing; confetti came raining down the indoor balconies. It was more a party for a prince.

"Harry," Thomas said, "are you sure this is all for me?"

Henry laughed.

"Well almost all," Henry said as he walked over to a curtain, "There's another surprise."

Henry pulled the curtain open to reveal Katherine smiling wearing a bright pink sash. Thomas laughed as the room applauded.

"When I said she is the greatest gift I could ever receive, I guess you took it literally."

Katherine ran over to Thomas and kissed him on the lips.

"Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor," She said, "Henry and I worked hard all day to prepare this for you so we hope you enjoy."

Thomas kissed her again.

"And I am glad, just the thought of being alive, and well to celebrate this with you makes me happy along with the rest of my family."

Suddenly a voice in the crowd who Thomas immediately recognized as his daughter Elizabeth:

"I THINK THE COUPLE OUGHT TO SHARE A DANCE!"

The crowd cheered behind her.

"I don't know, I haven't danced since Joan and I don't think it's safe for the pregnancy."

Katherine smiled.

"I danced when I was pregnant with Mary but it was a slow and gentle dance," She said, "and it's not like we are doing a lavolta."

Thomas' grin became wider.

"Alright but it's only for you my love."

Thomas lightly grabbed Katherine's hand and led her out into the middle of the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John watched from a balcony his father and stepmother walk to the middle of the floor. The two of them now stood facing each other. A few beats his father bowed. Another few beats his stepmother curtsied. The music took up a slow pace. His father did a full circle around Katherine and clapped. She repeated the step.

His father then grabbed his wife's hand and let her slowly twirl around him. John smiled at this. His father looked so happy. John was so lost in the facial expressions between the couple below him that he didn't even pay attention to the dance itself.

John knew how his father was feeling. He was experiencing it now. Except he couldn't show his love in public like his father could. He sighed. Then suddenly he felt a pair of lips touch the side of his neck. John closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mary," John whispered, "I told you I would be at your bedchamber later."

Mary didn't comply she kept kissing his neck.

"Your highness," John whispered desperately, "we can't do this in public, are parents don't know about us yet."

Mary roughly pulled away.

"God Dammit John," she said, "I gave you my body, my maidenhood and I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you and you aren't even brave enough to tell your father about us…I told my father I loved you."

John's eyes widened.

"You told your father you loved me…that doesn't even matter, you know my father. He's religious and he shoved it down my throat if he finds out that I made love to you out of wedlock he'd kill me."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Forgot your father if you loved me it-"

Before she could say anything else. Mary started gagging.

"Mary?"

She didn't answer she just ran to the nearest empty urn and started vomiting. She was confused she was fine just a moment ago. All of a sudden her concerns went away when she felt John kneel at her side and rub her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry watched cautiously as his former wife and his mentor danced. It shocked Henry on how happy the two of them looked. He remembered happier times when he and Anne would dance like that. That was before she forced him to send Thomas to the scaffold. That was before Henry saw the true and evil nature of her and her family. He wished to go back to that. But Henry knew it wasn't going to be the same even if Anne did have his son.

Which was why Henry was rudely hoping that the child she was carrying was a girl. That way he could get a divorce from Anne and start over.

Suddenly Henry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw it was Jane. He smiled. She was still dressed in her lady in waiting attire. She must have snuck out.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Anne?" Henry joked.

Jane laughed.

"I snuck out," She said, "she was in there complaining about Sir Thomas and this celebration, she thinks I am relieving myself."

Henry smiled.

"Jane, I know you probably won't expect this but will you dance with me?"

Jane's smile became wider.

"I would love to!"

"STOP THE MUSIC!"

Katherine and Thomas froze mid step. Their right hands clasping and still raised the air. The court was whispering.

"Um Harry, we didn't finish yet," Thomas said.

"I know Sir Thomas and you will continue dancing. I would just like to join you."

Then the whole court gasped as Henry and Jane hand in hand took their spot next to Thomas and Katherine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That lying little weasel!" Anne said as she took another bite of her apple, her pregnancy cravings, "she claims she went to relieve herself but it's been what 15 minutes she went to that party."

Anne who was now 5 months pregnant stood up from her bed. Her sister Mary who was standing with Nan and Madge sighed.

"Anne," she said, "I know you are upset that you weren't invited to Sir Thomas' party but Henry had a good reason he knows the problems you've been having with More, he didn't want you to fight with him. Leave it alone."

Anne snarled and started to walk out the door.

"Come on girls we are crashing Sir Thomas' little party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas did not know which was more shocking. This whole idea to throw a surprise party or the fact that Henry was basically telling everyone that he had a new mistress. But Thomas saw something different in Henry. Something that he not even had with Anne. He seemed to be glowing. His smile even seemed to be brighter.

"Something has changed in Harry," Thomas had whispered to Katherine, as it was her turn to step back and clap. She did it in perfect unison with Jane Seymour.

Katherine who knew Jane before was shocked that she was even seeing the poor girl fall for her former husband's charm. But as she witnessed the couple, she noticed Thomas' observations too. Thomas and Henry then also in perfect unison stepped to their partners and clapped.

"I notice it too," Katherine said as Thomas then stepped behind her and put his hand on her waist and gripped her hand.

They were supposed to leap, but for purposes of the baby they just simply stepped foreword as Henry and Jane leaped.

"I think my love she is going to save us all, including Harry."

And then it happened at the corner of Thomas' eye he saw Jane and Henry lock lips. Thomas and Katherine stopped dead in their tracks. Mouths agape. The whole room was at a dead silence. Even the music stopped playing.

Oblivious to the court stand still Henry and Jane kept kissing until:

"OH MY GOD!"

Henry immediately turned his head and Anne was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Anne it's not what you think," He said.

He let go of Jane and started walking towards Anne. Jane stood there paralyzed in fear.

"I AM CARRYING YOUR CHILD AND YOU ARE WENCHING AROUND WITH JANE SEYMOUR!"

Henry went to hug her but Anne kept walking backwards. He grabbed her but Anne pushed him off causing Henry to fall backwards on the floor. He moaned in pain because it caused a sharper pain in his injured leg. Thomas on impulse ran to Henry's side.

"Harry, are you aright?" Thomas whispered as he knelt down next to Henry.

Anne just snarled and pointed at Jane:

"YOU WHORE YOU WILL DREAD THIS DAY!"

She then stormed out of the room. Jane then ran out of the room in tears right afterwards.

"Oh Thomas," Henry said, "I hope this didn't ruin your birthday."

Thomas looked down at Henry and smiled.

"Oh no Harry," Thomas said, "Nothing is perfect. Don't worry I am having the greatest birthday ever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg and her husband William came late to the party. Her father knew they were coming late because they wanted to make sure the children were taken care of. They were about to enter into the great hallway when Meg heard the sounds of someone crying.

"Will," She said, "I am going to meet you in there would you tell my father I will be in there in a couple of minutes."

William didn't ask why. He just kissed her on the lips.

"Of Course," William said.

They separated. Meg went to follow the crying. She quickly walked through the halls until she found a slightly opened door. The crying was the loudest. Meg opened the door and found a woman around her age lying face down on the floor crying. She had loose blonde hair and was wearing a lady in waiting outfit. Meg ran to the crying woman's side and knelt down next to her.

"Hey it's alright," Meg whispered as she started to rub the crying girl's back.

The crying girl lifted her head off the ground. Meg was shocked at this woman's beauty. One of the men must have harassed her.

"Aren't you Thomas More's daughter?" The crying woman stuttered.

Meg gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes my name is Margaret Roper but I prefer to be called Meg, what's your name."

"Jane, Jane Seymour."

Little did the two ladies know, that they were going to be fast friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surprise party seemed to quickly die down after incident between Anne and Henry. Katherine and Thomas walked to their bedchamber holding hands. Before Thomas opened the door he just stopped and stared at Katherine.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go inside?" Katherine said, "I would like to give you my gift."

Thomas smiled.

"I am sorry," He said, "I was admiring how beautiful you were, and what is my gift?"

Katherine roughly slammed Thomas against the door. The next thing he knew she was attacking his lips. The kisses were hard and rough. Thomas couldn't breathe. He already lost the fight for dominance and each kiss he became weaker in the knees. He blindly felt for the doorknob because he knew they were acting primitively in public. Moans left each other's lips. Nothing could ruin the moment. Until:

"AHHH!!"

A shrill scream of pain echoed through the hallway. Katherine and Thomas stopped kissing.

"What was that?" Katherine said.

Then there was another scream this time except it cried:

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Katherine," Thomas said, "go get Harry, I'll see what's going on."

Katherine shook her head and ran off. Thomas went to follow the screams. He went to the end of the hallway. He then turned the corner to find…Queen Anne lying on the floor holding her crotch. She was surrounded by a pool of blood. She just kept writhing and screaming "NO!"

She lost her baby.

Thomas didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning:**_

Henry just stood at his astrolabe, staring blankly out the window. The door opened behind him and Thomas walked in. The only sounds that filled the room were the ticking of the clock, the door shutting behind him and the pitter-patter of Thomas' footsteps.

"I am sorry for your loss," Thomas said.

Henry sniffed and looked to the floor.

"It was a boy Thomas," He said, "my son, dead."

Thomas slowly walked towards Henry. He didn't know what to say.

"I didn't believe the rumors," Henry said, "the whispers. But now with the evidence placed in front of me I now know the truth. This marriage was based on witchcraft and therefore it is null and void."

Thomas walked closer to Henry.

"And the evidence," Henry then said, "God won't give me a male heir and above all made me act against my conscience. She almost made me kill you Thomas More."

Thomas cringed but knew he had to be strong for Henry. He walked even closer that at that point he was standing right behind Henry.

"Which is why," Henry said, "I will take another wife."

Thomas sighed and looked to the ground.

"It's not going to be easy Harry," He then said, "but I will work tirelessly to get you a divorce."

Henry turned to face Thomas and started to sob.

"Just save me Thomas, just please save me."

And Thomas just like many times before, let Henry fall into his arms and sob in his chest.

_**Sorry Anne Fans the Downfall is coming. **_


	28. Vengeance Is MINE!

_**Well here is the long awaited next chapter of Martyrdom! Warning it's pretty long but I love the way it turned out! **_

**Vengeance Is Mine:**

The door of opportunity had opened wide for Thomas. After months of waiting, vengeance finally arrived to greet him. He thirsted for it since he was sentenced to die. Though he forgave the men and women who caused him to be in that situation the night before his scheduled "execution".

It was funny that his thirst for vengeance returned once he was spared from death.

The question was how was he to get rid of those pesky Boleyns. Thomas knew that the greed driven family had done nothing illegal, though the elder Boleyn was in Jail for threatening a monarch of Spain. Yes Thomas was innocent at the time he was arrested and almost wrongfully executed, but Thomas was not like the Boleyns. He couldn't fall back to their level; it wasn't Thomas' character.

Thomas yawned and walked to his quarters. He was too tired to think. He had no sleep the night before. He thought maybe a good night sleep would help him think straight. He hastily walked into his quarters and plopped into his bed. He opened the first three buttons to his doublet and untied his chemise so he could be comfortable and let himself drift into a comfortable sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thomas found himself waking up in the tower again. He knew that by the stone walls and the uncomfortable mattress he was lying on. He sat up alarmed. Was his pardon all a dream? He started to panic and then he heard the sound of crying. Thomas turned his head and gasped._

_In the corner of the cell there was a figure in the fetal position. His hose were ripped; the first three buttons of his doublet were opened. A dark gray cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. He held his knees close to his body and buried his face into them. _

_The scene seemed so familiar to Thomas; for that figure was him not far from hearing he was to die. Thomas stood up from the mattress and walked over to his past self. He knelt in front of the sobbing figure._

"_It's alright," Thomas said placing his hand on the crying figure's shoulder. It gasped. Thomas looked into his past self's eyes. They were puffy and red from crying, filled with sheer terror. The tear tracks glistened and faded into the prison grown stubble. "There is no need to be alarmed."_

Thomas' past self crossed himself.

"_Wh-wh-who, are you?" It said._

_Thomas smiled._

"_I am you from the future."_

_His past self sprang up from the floor. He looked down upon Thomas eyes still filled with tears as if he were insane. _

"_You lie, I have no future, I am to die by the end of the week, for what crime did I commit, none." His past self said as he walked to his jail cell window and sighed, "I am to die a innocent man my only future is to die a cruel barbaric death."_

_His past self sobbed harder._

"_You are not going to die, the king is going to pardon you, you are going to be Lord Chancellor again and once again do many great things."_

_His past self turned back to look at Thomas. _

"_Stop tricking me! I am to die a Martyr to save my immortal soul."_

"_No, you will be spared and eventually die a hero."_

Thomas stood up.

"_What I speak to you is true," Thomas said, "about five days from now you will face your death but defeat it. You may not believe me now but it will happen. Have hope."_

Then the scene quickly changed. Thomas was now at the top of the scaffold steps. He saw his past self again. He was now walking towards them dazed. Now that Thomas was able to see himself, he could now comprehend the fear and the terror that ran through his veins that day. His past self had weakness in his legs and stumbled at the scaffold stairs.

_  
"See me safe up," his past self said exactly how Thomas said it that day, "for my coming down let me shift for myself." _

_Thomas watched as his past self bravely mounting the Scaffold. But Thomas saw his past self shivering in terror just as he remembered as it walked past him. It then walked to the edge of the scaffold holding onto the railing._

"_I won't say much but I will say this," His past self said bravely to the gathered crowd as Thomas did just months ago, "That I died the King's good Servant but god's-"_

His past self was then interrupted by the guard's voice:

"THE KING!"

_And as the king arrived on his horse just in time to save his friend and mentor, the would-have-been Martyr's past self turned back to Thomas. It smiled and mouthed:_

"_You were right."_

_And Thomas just smiled back._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up immediately afterwards. After now witnessing his every action before he was pardoned, he knew what he had to do. He had to bring Queen Anne down no matter what the cost. He wasn't going to let her get away with his suffering.

And he knew just what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three More daughters Meg, Elizabeth and Cecily sat on the bench in Thomas' quarters the very next night. Thomas paced back and forth in front of his daughters. Hands were clenched behind his back. He was afraid for his daughters' reactions. He didn't know what to say to them.

"Father what is this about?" Meg said.

"I don't see Johnny is he alright?" Elizabeth replied.

"Did Katherine give birth to a stillborn?" Cecily squeaked.

"Please don't tell us you are going to Jail again father!" Meg then retorted.

Thomas smiled at the girls who had distressed looks on their faces.

"No, no girls everything is fine," He said, "it's just that I know this is the last thing I would like to do, but Harry now has intentions of either divorcing or annulling the marriage with Queen Anne and finding another Wife."

All three women had smiles on their faces.

"Finally!"

"Took him long enough!" Cecily replied.

Elizabeth suddenly had a devilish grin on her face.

"A new wife you say father I hope he means me!" She said.

Thomas gave her a stern look.

"Elizabeth," He scolded.

"Sorry father."

Thomas smiled at her again.

"You're forgiven. Now as I was saying to you girls, the king intends to end his royal marriage with Queen Anne, however after a careful examination by the doctors on her deformed child we believe that Queen is a witch."

The three women gasped.

"A WITCH?!" Meg winced.

"I actually believe it!" Cecily said, "Henry knew better than to kill poor Cardinal Fisher and send father to the tower. She put a spell on him to do it!"

"Well I heard that she had a sixth finger and Moles all over her body," Elizabeth who was always amongst the court gossip said.

"Really and which source did you get that from?"

Thomas sighed; he always found it hard to talk to all his children at the same time, even if one was not present.

"Girls can we please stay on the subject," Thomas said.

"Sorry father," The three women said at the same time.

"Now, obviously we must punish the Queen for her witchcraft, but we don't have any evidence, and since a little over seven months ago I found myself being sentenced to die without any evidence my conscience prevents me from imprisoning her without evidence which is why as I said before this is my last intention to put you three in this position but I asked Harry to appoint the three of you as Ladies in waiting to spy on the Queen."

The room was silent for a moment. Then each of the More Daughters had a different reaction. Meg crossed herself. Cecily gasped not knowing whether she was excited or upset. And Elizabeth smiled because she was now living her dream on being a Lady in Waiting.

"But Father," Meg replied, "the men in court! They always go after the ladies in waiting for sexual advances."

Thomas knelt down in front of Meg who sat in the center of her sisters and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My daughters, I know I would never ever put you in this position, but these are dark times. I was lucky to not be a victim of Her tricks because Harry managed to escape her." Thomas began moving his head to look at all three at each other, "However, with her still alive we all remain in danger. The men there are the least of your worries. You are England's last hope to save us all from her. Listen if you don't want to do it for the King, for England, for Cardinal Fisher, for Alice and for everyone else who died and suffered because of her then do it for me…. please you girls are my last hope."

His daughters looked at each other and smiled.

"We accept," The three women said in unison.

Thomas pulled his daughters in for a group hug.

"I know you girls will make me proud."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Roper, Lady Daunce and Lady Heron please place your hands on the bible," some man that the More daughters did not recognize said.

Anne, who was still recovering from her miscarriage, watched from her bed the three More daughters place their hands on the bible. She hated them already. She saw three pairs of her enemy's eyes staring back at her. She knew Henry sent them here to be spies. Why would Thomas More all of a sudden let his daughters work in her household? She vowed while the three brats were in her service she would make their lives a living hell.

"Do the three of you swear before god that you will serve the Queen faithfully?" The man said again.

"We will." The Three Women said in unison.

The Sisters placed their hands off the bible and stared at the Queen evilly.

An attack on their father was an attack on them all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**March 15**__**th**__** 1536:**_

A little over a month passed by and still Thomas' daughters had brought back no word that could send Anne to the tower. The men planning her downfall, Thomas' son John, Brandon, Norfolk, Cromwell, Gregory Cromwell, Knivert and even Thomas himself were all growing rather impatient. Most of all, the King was getting impatient to the point where he became violent. The men realized the plan wasn't working.

So the seven enemies of Anne Boleyn that night sat and had dinner to discuss plan B. The Men sat at the long table with Thomas now the mastermind of this plan, 'The Lost Martyr' and now England's only savior sat at the edge of the table. When the men settled down Thomas cleared his throat and stood up. He leaned forward placing both hands on the table.

"Gentlemen," He began, "it's been one month since his majesty's bid to divorce Queen Anne, our first plan to have my daughters disguised as ladies in waiting is taking too long and Harry is getting rather impatient so we now have to turn to more drastic measures."

Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing a weird hat and a eye patch walked into the room.

"Is this where the Secret Society Queen Anne haters is taking place?" The man with the eye patch said sarcastically while shutting the door behind him.

Thomas glared at the man with dismay.

"And you are?"

The man with the eye patch laughed.

"Sir Francis Bryan his majesty sent me to speed up his matter with Anne because he is growing rather impatient."

John looked at Bryan with a frown.

"Aren't you Anne Boleyn's Cousin?" John said, "How do we know you are not spying for them?"

"How they disowned me after they caught me reading UTOPIA! There's your proof boy."

Thomas squeezed his eyelids.

"If Harry sent you to help us Sir Francis," He said, "then please take a seat and not make a scene."

Bryan bowed and then sat in the empty chair next to John.

"Now," Thomas continued, "as I said many times before I am not like Cardinal Wolsey I don't fight for a lost cause for this woman unlike the Infanta of Spain is dangerous to us all. It was for the most part this woman's witch craft to break with Rome, to send my wife into poverty for almost 2 years, to have innocent monks burned, to force people to withhold their true faith to save their lives, to send Bishop now recognized as Cardinal Fisher, a man guilty of no crime to his death. Gentlemen I stand before you as a survivor of her spell. On July 6th I woke up in the morning knowing that by the afternoon I'd be dead for treason and why? Did I hit the king? Did I kill the King? Did I wish him dead? No…other than probably Brandon, Knivert and Norfolk I have known Harry longer than some of you in this room. He is like a son or a younger brother to me. Then why be convicted of Treason? It was because I was a THREAT to Queen Anne so she pushed and pushed me to the scaffold. If she could push me to the scaffold then she could force Harry send Brandon the man who is like Harry's brother! So we need some way with out getting her off the throne without convicting or even killing a innocent person."

John watched proudly at his father, his brave father, the man he aspired to be, speak out to the people gathered in the room. John knew one day he himself would be like his father, a man who was a fierce politician but loved by all. Brandon stared at his hero as if Thomas himself was a preacher delivering a fiery sermon. Everyone felt the wave emotion in Thomas' voice. Even Cromwell who was known to be More's bitter enemy felt chills run down his spine.

The room was silent for a moment.

"May I make a suggestion Sir Thomas?" Cromwell finally said.

Thomas remaining stern glared at Cromwell. He hoped the method he suggested wasn't unconventional. Cromwell was known to fabricate evidence. He certainly did at Thomas' trial throwing in that Richard Rich.

"Plant evidence like you did with my father?" John said.

It was true John did not trust Cromwell for a minute. He was responsible for his father's near death. Part him felt that Cromwell would send his father to the scaffold again!

"John please don't discuss this now!" Thomas said, "right now the past is not important to us, now Mr. Cromwell you were saying?"

Cromwell made a sadistic smile.

"I think Sir Thomas," He began, "a quick and easy way to obtain evidence is interrogation and torture."

Thomas' eyes widened. He had an immediate answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cromwell I don't think torture is a good idea it is immoral and I condone it."

Cromwell stood up.

"Don't condone it Sir Thomas? As I do recall Rumors, have it that you took two of your so called Heretics that you burned to your household during your first round as Lord Chancellor and tortured them."

Thomas snarled at these horrible accusations. He just sent "heretics to be burned at the stake, not hurt them. John then stood up.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He said, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY FATHER OF SUCH ACCUSSATIONS!"

Thomas put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"John please," Thomas said before then putting his voice into a whisper, "You don't need to defend me, you need to be careful son that tongue of yours could you into trouble and that is my intention, relax son, let me handle this."

John sighed and sat down.

"Mr. Cromwell," Thomas said, "I don't know where you got this accusation that I would torture my prisoners from. By the way Mr. Cromwell you should be aware that I still don't trust you. If you are going to bicker with me on my beliefs and the past you will be joining the Boleyns in their downfall do you understand me?"

The color started to drain from Cromwell's face.

"Yes Sir Thomas, completely!" Cromwell squeaked.

"However Mr. Cromwell, I do believe in interrogation as long as it doesn't cause any fabrication. But we should do it in a way that does not cause any-"

Before Thomas could utter another word the door opened. A flustered Elizabeth Darrel came through the door. Thomas' heart started to race. Did something happen to Katherine? Something bad something good?

"Sir Thomas," She said, "My lady has just started experiencing Labor Pains and requests your presence immediately!"

Before the other men in the room could utter a congratulations Thomas sprinted out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The labor pains came three weeks earlier than expected. But Katherine knew this was the will of god. The irony of this was that her and her husband's child would enter the world a little over a month after the death of Anne Boleyn's "deformed" son.

Katherine was in a lot of pain. All her births whether they were live or dead or just died right afterwards were painful. But this one happened to be the worst. It didn't help for one that she was older and unknowingly carrying two. It felt as though she was stabbed 1,000,000 times. Katherine laid on her bed , legs spread apart and knees up. She kept crying out in pain, but she was waiting. Also in the room with her were her daughter Mary and her old friend Maria De Salinas. Both stood on either side of the former Queen.

"Your highness," The midwife who was to help Katherine with her child's birth, "I don't know how much longer you could hold the child."

Katherine growled.

"I TOLD YOU WOMAN I AM NOT DELIVERING THE CHILD UNTIL MY HUSBAND ARRIVES!" She screamed.

Conveniently Thomas came in seconds later he crossed himself and ran to Katherine's side. He knelt beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright? Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Katherine smiled weakly.

"Now that I'm with you I am!"

"Good I am glad Let us quickly pray."

He planted a kiss on her lips. He crossed himself and then clasped his hands together while still holding Katherine's hand. He never prayed for a safe delivery right before the birth of his children, only that the pregnancy was safe. But since his first wife Joan was tragically died while giving birth to his son John, Thomas wanted to be extra cautious. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Heavenly father we give thanks for blessing us with our child or children," he said, "as we bring our child into the world we pray that you bless us with a safe and healthy delivery, Amen."

The Midwife growled.

"I've waited long enough," She said, "may I please proceed?"

Thomas smiled. He then looked over to his stepdaughter Mary who smiled with joy seeing them both in such a happy state.

"Yes you may."

"I want you to take a deep breath your highness and when I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can I also need one of your ladies to help me wrap the child."

Katherine weakly smiled at her daughter and gestured for her to aid the midwife. Mary smiled and happily went to the midwife's side. Katherine took a deep breath. And then the Midwife said:

"1, 2, 3"

Katherine pushed with all her might. It was painful. But like her mother and father she was a strong woman. Like all the times she gave birth she pushed as hard as she could so she could get her child out as quickly and safely as humanly possible. She paused for a moment for a moment to take a breath.

Thomas started stroking her sweaty forehead.

"You are doing well." He said, "Go on."

She gripped his hand tighter and took another deep breath. She pushed again. This time it was more painful. She cried out in agony. She didn't stop to take a breath again. She then with all her might made one last push. And then:

A sound of a baby crying filled the room. Thomas smiled from ear to ear. Katherine weakly turned her head towards him and started to cry tears of joy. He gave her what Henry couldn't…a healthy child. A child she had prayed for many years, even when all hope was lost.

"IT'S A GIRL MUMMY, IT'S A GIRL A HEALTHY BABY GIRL!" Mary cried joyfully. She was happy that god answered her prayers for a sister. A sister that could look up to her and let her brush her hair.

Katherine started crying harder as she stared into Thomas' eyes.

"Thank you," She cried, "you gave me a healthy girl, the child I prayed to be my daughter's sibling."

Thomas then felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Everything that happened that year, his near death, his nightmares, his tears all seemed to disappear to this joyful moment. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry as well.

"Um your highness," The midwife said, "There is one more child!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and Henry were having dinner with each other for the first time since the miscarriage. He didn't want to but he had no choice. He had to pretend he still loved her for now. The whole time the two of them said not a word to each other. Just ate their food like nothing was happening.

Suddenly a pitter patter of feet came into the room. It was Elizabeth Daunce Thomas More's second eldest daughter. Her long dark hair flowing behind her, still dressed in her lady in waiting attire. She curtsied.

"Your majesty," Elizabeth said, "as a request of my father I am pleased to inform you that Katherine of Aragon, former regent of England and the Infanta of Spain has just given birth to healthy twins."

Henry's mouth became agape…TWINS? He was in such a state of shock. He couldn't understand that it took Katherine till after he divorced her to have not one…but two children. Henry faked a smile and stood up.

"Take me to them," He said.

And as soon as the two of them walked out of the room, Anne Boleyn brought her head into her hands and started to sob.

"I hope you're both happy," She whispered, "You got your revenge!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we are settled for Annabella Alice for our girl?" Katherine said.

Katherine and Thomas sat in bed holding their newborn children. Thomas stroked his son forehead. Katherine was holding her daughter. She looked down on her daughter with loving eyes.

Thomas smiled. They each decided that Katherine was going to name their daughter, while Thomas would name their newborn son.

"Yes," He said, "Annabella Alice More, it's a great way to honor our mothers and Alice, may they all be well in the kingdom of heaven."

Katherine kissed him the cheek.

"And our son? What name do you have for him? Thomas for his brave and intelligent father the world could use another Thomas More."

Thomas looked down at his son and smirked. His little hand was gripping onto his ear. He thought about John and how he excited he would be that he finally had a brother. But what to name his boy? Thomas was thinking to name his child after Cardinal Fisher, his friend whom he admired greatly for his faith. But Thomas knew his good friend well; he wouldn't want to be indulged with such an honor. Cardinal Fisher would only want his memory to be remembered in spirit. Thomas thought long and hard.

His mind turned to his student Henry, his "Harry". Thomas wouldn't have been sitting here if it weren't for him, neither would Katherine and their new children.

"How about Harry?"

Katherine looked over at her husband.

"Harry? It's a interesting name I must admit, but why Harry?"

Thomas kissed her on the cheek. Tears of joy started spilling down his cheeks.

"I want to name my son after the man who saved my life, realize if it weren't for the king, I wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here."

Katherine rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry Thomas then?"

Thomas sniffed.

"Harry Thomas More."

The door to the bedchamber opened and Henry descended from the door. He had a smile on his face. He walked over to Thomas' side and patted his longtime friend and mentor on the shoulder.

"I thought I would send you my humble congratulations for the birth of your son and daughter." He said, "they are beautiful, what are their names?"

Thomas looked up at Henry.

"Well our daughter is named Annabella after our mothers and our son is named Harry, after the king of England and his godfather."

Henry looked at Thomas for a second.

"You named him after me?"

Thomas smiled and shook his head.

"Yes Harry after you."

Henry started crying and he fell to his knees.

"Thomas this is such an honor but you didn't have to"

Thomas ran his free hand through Henry's hair.

"I did I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Harry you saved my life. I Am forever grateful."

Henry brought his head back up and smiled.

"And I am forever grateful to have you as a servant, a friend and above all a father figure."

Henry then hugged Thomas. He wrapped his free arm around the king's back.

Throughout this whole ordeal not only did he gain a new wife and two children. He gained a stronger bond with Henry than ever before.

He never felt more alive in his life.

_**Imitating my good and brilliant friend Doc…. TOMKAT BABIES! TOMKAT BABIES I TELL YA!!!! LOL!! Next up baptisms spying and more angst LOL! **_


	29. The Gala

_**I don't have much to say but there's a warning for sexual content….Doc…you will need new pants. I hope you enjoy….may Thomas More forgive me! **_

**The Gala:**

_**Two Nights Later**_

Thomas and Katherine stood at the doorway of the grand hall. Katherine held her husband's hand tightly. She made a unusually speedy recovery and was on her feet within hours after the birth, which surprised the doctors. It didn't surprise Thomas though. He knew she was a strong woman.

"I still think you need your rest." He said.

Katherine laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"This Gala was thrown for us wasn't it," She said; "besides if I spend another day in bed I will loose my mind."

The double doors then opened and a herald yelled out:

"HER HIGHNESS KATHERINE OF ARAGON AND HIS GRACE SIR THOMAS MORE DUKE OF LANCASTER."

Thomas and Katherine walked through the double doors and down the pathway made by the people. People bowed and clapped. "God bless you your highness and your grace," kept being uttered out. And they walked to the end of the pathway where Henry stood with his wife.

Henry gulped down another glass of wine. He was getting more miserable by the moment. The fact that his so called _**barren **_ex wife had twins with another man added onto his misery. He did nothing but drown himself in alcohol to hide the misery and regret.

Anne went to put a hand on his shoulder. She decided that this time when she was on thin ice to not say a word. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry," She whispered, "I would slow down on the wine."

Henry flicked her hand off him.

"Don't touch me," He whispered, "and I would hold your tongue if I were you before you get more innocent people killed."

Anne stepped back. Her dark eyes were wide. Henry then walked over to his old friend and mentor and his ex wife. Thomas bowed and Katherine curtsied.

"Harry we are honored that you threw this gala for us." Thomas said.

Henry laughed and hugged Thomas and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You see this man," Henry yelled out to the crowd of people, "Without him I would know nothing about this country nor would I be sane but…SOME OF YOU FOOLS WANTED SEND THIS GENIUS TO DEATH!"

His near death didn't affect Thomas as much anymore. But there were sometimes the feelings of fear and terror he felt during that dark time would just overwhelm him. This was one of those moments. A moment where everything was perfect and he was reminded of something dark. As the memories passed through his head, he felt the weakness in his knees. Suddenly the all the color drained from his face. And then he fell to his knees. It was not because he was scared, it was that Henry had to mention in front of the whole court that he was nearly beheaded. Thomas' hands broke the fall.

The whole court gasped but Thomas did not cry nor shriek. He used to but he had grown a thicker skin through those months. People started whispering. Thomas looked up at Henry who had a look of regret on his face. He then looked to the floor and started laughing nervously. It was mainly because he felt embarrassed.

"There's no need to worry Harry I'm fine I am just a little embarrassed to fall like this in front of your court and your presence."

Then Thomas felt a presence kneel beside him and touch his left shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see it was Katherine. He smiled. He didn't fell as embarrassed anymore. It was one of the reasons he loved her she truly cared for him. His pain was her pain. He suddenly stared lustfully into her eyes so lost in the grayish blue.

"Thomas I am so sorry I admit I am at fault do you forgive me…Thomas?"

Thomas' trance was then interrupted. He looked back at Henry.

"Did you say something Harry?"

Henry smiled and knew he was fine. He then let his hand out for Thomas to grab. Thomas lightly gripped it and let Henry bring him to his feet. Katherine then stood up beside him.

"No, I am glad you are okay!"

Henry knew that Thomas was more worthy to be Katherine's husband than he was.

Meanwhile at the corner of the great hall stood two of Anne's ladies in waiting, Jane Seymour and Margaret More Roper. Both held a glass of wine in the corner admiring the scene that just transpired.

"She's a godsend," Meg said, "I don't think my father would have survived this ordeal with Alice may she rest in peace."

Jane shook her head in agreement.

"I was a lady in waiting to Queen Katherine when she divorced the King," she said, "I saw what happened I even said it myself your father would be a great match for the queen."

Meg smiled again and then eyed the locket around Jane's neck.

"Speaking of love I see you got a new locket. Did the King give you that?"

Jane shook her head. She opened the locket to reveal a portrait of the king. Meg smiled.

"The more I look at it the more I fall in love with him. But at the same time I feel restrained to. I saw the pain Queen Katherine went through when Anne took her husband. As mean and cold Anne sometimes is I still cannot help but have pity for her."

Meg laughed.

"Don't feel bad for her Jane. She almost had my father killed, left my stepmother in misery. She is getting just what is coming to her."

Jane reluctantly sighed and looked at her locket again.

"I guess you're right."

On the other side of the great hall stood John, Elizabeth and the Princess Mary. All held glasses of ale, talking and laughing. Then at the corner of his eye, John spotted the man who he called the creepy gentleman with the eye patch walking their way.

"Oh no!" John gasped.

Elizabeth looked at him strangely.

"What is it Johnny?" She said

Mary giggled at the fact that John was called "Johnny" by his sister.

"Remember the guy I told you about Lizzie who wore the Eye Patch who was crazy."

Elizabeth looked ahead and sighed.

"Ah yes Johnny it is Francis Bryan. I heard he beds thousands of women in a single month. I would certainly like to be one of them."

Then they heard a unfamiliar male laugh. They all looked ahead to see that it was none other than Sir Francis Bryan.

"You know for the daughter of Sir Thomas More," He began, "that is the last thing I would expect you to say."

Elizabeth made a flirtatious laugh. John prayed his father wasn't watching this rather bizarre scene.

"And how do you know my father is Sir Thomas More?"

Bryan laughed and playfully tapped Elizabeth on the nose.

"Because you have your father's honker, loud voice, you must be the famous Elizabeth Daunce."

She smiled.

"Correct guess."

John walked into the middle of them.

"Alright, alright stop flirting with my sister and tell us why you're really here!" He said.

Bryan lifted his hands in the air in surrender.

"Calm down mini version of Sir Thomas More," He said, "I mean no harm, I came over to tell you that I've seen your fiery passion and that I like you which is a honor considering I barely like any man in this court besides his majesty and I am hoping we can be friends well I must mingle I hope to see you again Mini Version of Sir Thomas More."

Bryan walked away from the trio.

"What a crazy fool? I don't even know what you see in him Lizzie!"

Mary started laughing harder and said:

"I still can't believe he called you the mini version of Sir Thomas More, so tell me Sir Thomas is Utopia real?"

John just rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Katherine looked down at their sleeping twins. They left the party early claiming that Katherine needed her rest but really Thomas wanted to be alone with her since Henry's outburst. They were silent.

"They are beautiful" Katherine whispered.

Thomas looked over to her and looked deep into eyes.

"They inherited that from you," He whispered, "let's let them sleep." He looked back down on his children. "May god keep you this night and always."

He linked his arm with Katherine's.

"Shall we Madame?" He whispered.

They quietly walked into their bedchamber shutting the door behind them. Thomas grabbed both of Katherine's hands and started rubbing them lovingly with his thumbs. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"I am so glad I have you," He said, " I didn't feel as embarrassed falling-"

"Would you shut up and kiss me already?" Katherine said.

And moments later in a animalistic fashion their mouths collided. Katherine paused pushing Thomas backwards onto the bed. He made an "oomph" sound as he fell. He felt the blood trail to the familiar area of his body. As much as he enjoyed this sort of aggression he felt it was a bit too much.

_**(Quick A/N: God damn the real Thomas More is gonna kill me! LOL! I really hope he isn't reading this) **_

"Um Katherine," He said as she crawled on top of him.

Katherine bent her head towards his ear and whispered:

"Yes Mi amor."

He shuddered for it was a good sensation that went down his spine.

"Could we take it slow? I am not used to well making love being so quick and wild."

She gently kissed him on the lips and started slowly opening his doublet and chemise.

"I'm sorry it's been months since I made love to you and my arousal after affects from childbearing are still there."

He ran his hand up and down her spine. He debated whether or not whether he should untie the string to her dress.

"I understand."

Katherine felt Thomas' hesitation to go further in his shaking fingers.

"It's okay, you can untie it."

Thomas using his elbows for balance brought his other hand around her back. He slowly untied the string to her dress with his fingers. He gave a seductive teasing smile.

"Forgive me," he whispered, "I'm not used to pleasuring a woman and as the queen you deserve the best."

When the corset to the dress was loose, Katherine sat up and pulled the gown over her head.

"I m not the Queen anymore I gave it up to be with you."

Katherine kissed Thomas' throat. She repeatedly kissed him there. It was one of his most sensitive areas. He fluttered his eyes opened and closed and moaned.

"To me you are a queen. The queen of my heart."

Katherine then placed a trail of tiny kisses down his chest. His words were so seductive. They aroused her 1000 times more than Henry ever did. Maybe because Thomas seemed more genuine and real when he spoke. He only spoke the truth. She just kissing his bare chest over and over again indulging in every cry of pleasure that left Thomas' lips.

She then pulled out his tucked in chemise from under his hose. She slid her hand under the loose fabric. She made patterns on the warm skin of his stomach. Thomas gasped biting his lip. He mouthed the word 'please'. He was aroused now to the point of discomfort.

Katherine laughed and started undoing his hose

"You want me?"

Thomas shook his head as suddenly he felt the coldness between his legs. He was now bare in front his queen…his beautiful wife. Thomas slammed his eyes shut and felt his body intertwine with Katherine's. He immediately felt the cold sensation between his legs and lower stomach. Katherine arched her back and thrust up and down.

"OH GOD KATHERINE!"

She moaned quietly.

"Quiet you'll wake the children," She said quietly between moans.

The pleasure was over whelming Thomas. He bit his lip and gripped onto the bed sheets below him. This was to try to hold in the screams. But the sensation increased as he thrust into her again. He was on the edge of releasing.

"AHHH YES!"

Katherine in annoyance picked up a stray handkerchief. Mainly because, Thomas at that point was loud enough to wake their newborn children and the dead.

"Someone need to learn what the word Quiet means, I hope you can forgive me for this mi amor."

She stuffed the cloth into Thomas' mouth muffling his screams. It was uncomfortable for him but worth it. He was with Katherine now. When he was with her everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. His eyes slammed shut. Moments later he released he felt like he was walking on air.

Then quicker than that perfect moment began it ended. Katherine rolled off him pulling the cloth out of his mouth in the process. He was gasping for air. It was quiet. Only the sounds of Thomas and Katherine's gasping breaths filled the room. Both of their eyes felt heavy. Both were ready to fall asleep.

"I feel like I just broke a thousand of God's laws."

Katherine turned her head towards him. She gave him a odd glare. Thomas then chuckled and rolled to his side to look at her.

"But I don't care," He whispered now trailing his fingers up and down her torso, "for you I'd commit a 1000 sins if I have to. You made me feel alive again because you care about me to the point that you would stop what you were doing to be my crying shoulders I haven't loved someone like that since, Joan died…I hope you know our relationship is the best thing to come out of my ordeal. I love you with all my heart I hope you know that."

Katherine smiled and curled up into him.

"I know you do," She whispered, "I see it in your eyes."

And with that the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

_**And Thomas is giving me the death glare wherever he is I hope you enjoyed =D **_


	30. I've Seen Better Days

_**Well here is the next chapter. WARNING: VIOLENCE and a New OTP LOL!!!!**_

_**Oh the lyrics used in this Chapter are from Amanda Palmer's song Oasis!**_

**I've Seen Better Days:**

_**When I got to the party they gave me a forty and I must have been thirsty because I drank it so quickly **_Elizabeth sang as she played the piano.

It was one of those days Elizabeth Daunce needed to play the Piano. She always did when strange events happened. For the past 9 months a lot of strange things happened. Her father was almost executed only be pardoned at the very last minute. On that same day he was married to the Queen. Then in a miraculous turn of events the dowager barren Queen was pregnant with twins.

Then there was her favorite sibling John. Her timid brother always picked on and underestimated by the family. His spot in government became higher and he won a spot in the heart of the Princess Mary and a possibility to be a king consort. Her brother also told her that the two made love out of wedlock. A thing that would make her saintly martyr father cringe in terror.

Her father would also cringe at fact she is falling head of over heels for Francis Bryan the infamous sinner libertine. She was married to her William Daunce, but William was no saint either. He had admitted he committed adultery with some lady in waiting in court while she was at home pregnant with his children.

_**I've seen better days but I don't care…I just sent a letter in the mail **_Elizabeth sang again.

"I couldn't agree with you more Lady Daunce," a voice said.

Elizabeth played a note off tune and saw that Anne Boleyn the current Queen of England was standing in the doorway. Elizabeth gasped and got up hoping to leave the scene. She couldn't talk to Anne Boleyn after what she did to her father.

"I'm sorry your majesty I can't talk to you I don't know if I can after what you did to my father," Elizabeth said

She tried to walk to the door but Anne blocked it.

"I know you hate me Elizabeth is it? But you don't realize how much we have in common. Close to your brother, a reader of books keen ear for music which is why I want to confide in you."

Elizabeth gave a devious smile. Now was her chance to prove her family that she wasn't some ditzy brunette who couldn't keep her mouth shut. She wrapped an arm around Anne's shoulders:

"You can trust in me, tell me everything your majesty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked into the Princess Mary's room. She found her standing by the window in tears. He shut the door behind him and ran over to her.

"Your highness?" John whispered.

Mary turned around and started sobbing. She ran into John's arms and started to sob. He started rocking her back and forth running his hand through her hair.

"SHHH," John whispered, "tell me your highness what upsets you so."

Mary looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Well," She sniffed, "I've been vomiting a lot, I thought it was nothing, but then I didn't get my courses in two months so I went to physician today and, and, I'm with child."

John's eyes widened. He didn't know whether to feel joy or be completely scared. But he remembered what his father told him, a child no matter what the circumstances were. But his head was no the chopping block. If the king won't kill him his father will! But he didn't want to think about it now. His main intention was to comfort the princess of Wales in her time of need.

He slowly brought his hand onto her belly. He already felt the life growing inside her stomach. He then lifted her chin.

"We're going to be okay this child is god's miracle. I will not leave your side and I will not abandon you."

He then fell to his knee and smiled.

"I promise with all my heart and all my soul I will love you and keep you for the rest of my days no matter what may lie ahead of us I will be by your side."

Mary looked down at him.

"You're asking me to marry you John More?" she asked.

John shrugged.

"Your father was thinking of betrothing us anyway."

Mary sniffed and smiled amongst her tears.

"I will."

John got up from his knees and started kissing her furiously. All he needed to do was tell his father the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was walking on a cloud. It was like she was Henry VII stealing the crown from Richard III. She got all the information she needed to send that deceiving bitch to her downfall. The words echoed in her ear how she went on a mile per minute about how she loved Wyatt and before she married Henry granted sexual favors to him. (She was a little jealous because the boy obsessed Elizabeth More-Daunce eyed him as a pray). How she let her brother and Smeaton sleep in her bed.

"Revenge is a dish served cold isn't it your majesty," she whispered then laughed.

Then a familiar male voice laughed from behind her. Elizabeth turned her head behind her and saw Francis Bryan in all his eye-patched glory. He smiled. He then bowed.

"My Lady," he said, "I know this sounds crazy but I've been watching you all night."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.

"Pervert," she teased.

Bryan came closer mouths now close together.

"I bet you don't think so."

Elizabeth grabbed the man by the collar and started kissing him furiously. The next thing they knew they were sloppily making their way to the bedchamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up by a knock on the door. He groaned he was for once having a good dream. He looked over at Katherine. Lucky woman was a heavy sleeper. He slowly got out of bed.

"Coming," He yelled.

He pulled up his breeches and walked to the door. He opened it wide and saw that his only son was standing at the door.

"John," He said, "what brings you here at this time of night?"

John brought his eyes down to the floor.

"I need to talk to you father," he said.

Thomas shut the door behind him.

"What is it son?"

John sighed and looked to his father.

"I disobeyed you father, greatly."

Thomas' eyes widened he knew exactly where this was going.

"You disobeyed my orders to not start any type of sexual relationship with the Princess Mary. "

John brought his eyes to the ground.

"Father forgive me-"

"HOW FAR DID YOU GO?"

John started to sob. Thomas felt his blood boiling. Was this another one of god's punishments? And one of his children SINNING, he couldn't believe it!

"ANSWER ME BOY DAMNIT HOW FAR DID YOU GO!" Thomas yelled.

John sobbed harder.

"WE HAD INTERCOURSE…AND, AND SHE'S WITH CHILD!" He cried out.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU RELIZE WHAT YOU DONE?"

Sir Thomas More would never lay a finger on any of his children. But after finding out his eldest son sinned and disobeyed him he just lifted and smacked him across the face. John cried harder holding his cheeks.

"FATHER PLEASE THIS ISN'T YOU!"

SMACK! Thomas smacked his son again. John's sobs turned into full out wails.

"ISN'T ME?! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME? AFTER ALL I DONE FOR YOU?"

Thomas smacked his child again.

"AFTER I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT COMFORTING YOU WHEN YOU CRIED!" He screamed again.

SMACK!

"AND YOUR MOTHER SHE GAVE HER LIFE GIVING BIRTH TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT HER AS WELL?" He yelled

SMACK!

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME BY STARTING A AFFAIR WITH THE PRINCESS MARY!"

Thomas was about to hit John again when he felt someone grab his wrist. Thomas turned his head around to see that it was Katherine. The hallway was silent to the sounds of John's sobbing and Thomas' heaving.

"Lay another finger on him Mi Amor and I'll break it," Katherine growled, coming from a family that was against abuse hitting a child was something she did not tolerate.

Thomas thought a moment of his father's harsh physical punishments. A aspect of his life that did not haunt him and gave him a thicker skin. He brought his hand down. Realizing what he done Thomas quickly crossed himself and put his hands on his shoulders. John flinched and started crying harder.

"Shhhh," Thomas said, "I'm sorry I over reacted that way it's from my ordeal you know that."

John sniffed and shook his head still sobbing violently. Thomas' face became stern one again.

"But John," Thomas said again now in a serious tone, "I am extremely disappointed in you but at the same time I am scared which is why I became like that, I love you with all my heart and proud of everything you accomplished I don't want anything to happen to you but god knows if what will happen if word gets to Harry."

"What's going on Mi amor?"

Thomas sighed and looked back at his wife.

"I don't know whether this will come back good or bad but you are to be a grandmother."

Katherine smiled.

"My daughter is pregnant! What wonderful news…WAIT A SECOND SHE HAD SEX OUT OF WEDLOCK!"

She crossed herself and fell to her knees. Thomas was about to say another word when:

"YOUR GRACE!"

Thomas turned his head and saw that Henry was standing there with his hands on his hips. He bowed on impulse.

"Harry what graces me with your presence!"

Henry started walking towards the would-have-been martyr:

"My daughter is my office crying apparently she is with child, your son's child. AFTER I MADE YOU A DUKE, ARRANGE A MARRIAGE WITH KATHERINE AND SAVED YOU FROM BEING A HEAD SHORTER YOU LET YOUR SON MAKE MY CHASTE DAUGHTER A LAUGHING STOCK!"

Thomas knew this was it. He and his son were both going to the tower and were to be sentenced to die. He knew that if he were sentenced to be beheaded this time Henry wouldn't save him. NO! He couldn't go to the block again or at least have his son suffer what he did. Then both Mary and Katherine will be left alone and be murdered by that whore. Thomas fell to his knees in front of the King.

"Your most gracious Majesty, please forgive me forgive my son. He wasn't thinking straight; he truly loves your daughter please if you want to behead my son for treason behead me instead! Please don't send my son to the tower."

Henry looked down at Thomas for a moment and started laughing.

"Oh Thomas you and your son have done more for this court than anyone else. No one is going to be beheaded here. However I am extremely disappointed that my daughter and your son went against god's judgment especially since he has one of the most religious men in England as a father. So as punishment which probably John wouldn't mind no exceptions he must marry my daughter and their child is to be declared a bastard. Be lucky that's the worst you got. Good night Sir Thomas and welcome to the Tudor family."

Before Thomas could say anything else, Henry walked off. A weight went off Thomas' shoulders as he started to breathe normally. He turned his head around to his son who had a wide grin on his face.

"You are one lucky boy John Thomas More, you better have nothing to do tomorrow because we are going to church and you will be confessing and begging for god's forgiveness and you are lucky that is my punishment to you. But I am still disappointed in you now go to your chambers and start praying for forgiveness I would suggest you start reciting the Mea Culpa and the Hail Mary."

John bowed and scurried off. He didn't care about his father's disappointment for he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved the most and that was all that mattered.

Thomas got up and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I saw myself as a little boy as I was hitting him you know," He whispered, "I loved my father don't get me wrong. Not when he punished me. I remember when I objected to the king at the time and caused my father to go to jail. When he got out he was infuriated. He said that he was disappointed to have a son who did not know how to hold his tongue. And then he started hitting me over and over again. I was around John's age at the time. As a result I had to walk with a walking stick for support for a few weeks and my eye was black. I made a vow to myself after that if I were ever have kids. I would never beat them. I just broke my own promise."

Katherine walked over to him and touched him on the shoulder.

"Mi amor it isn't your fault you have a lot on your plate," She said, "you are trying to deal with that whore, you have two new children and you are still trying to heal from your wounds from almost being executed, it was too much you were bound to break eventually."

Thomas looked over to Katherine.

"But on my boy my eldest son and heir. I know what he did was against god but did I have to let my anger from all my pain on him? I will never forgive myself."

"Look at it this way Mi amor no matter what John still loves you know that tomorrow you'll apologize. But for now I think you should sleep and one more thing, if it makes you feel better I am honored to have the son of the brilliant, pious, brave, kind and of course Handsome Sir Thomas More as a godson. For I know mi Cielo is good hands."

Thomas kissed her on the lips.

"Lord knows what I would do without you for I wouldn't be this sane come on my love let's go back to sleep for you need rest as well."

And the two of them hand and hand walked back into the bedchamber.

_**Next up Elizabeth Daunce becomes the Mix of Jane Parker and Ursula Misseldon LOL!!! Mary and John tie the knot, the babies get baptized and The Mores team up with the Seymours…HEY THAT RHYMES! **_


	31. On The Edge Of A Golden Downfall Part 2

_**Sorry it took so Long To Update, but the end to part 1 of the Lost Martyr Saga is about to come to a close, don't worry there are 2 other parts coming up.**_

_**Anyway major twist to the plot coming up in this chapter! Let's just say Thomas More isn't the only one dodging the Axe in this Story! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh Shot out to Doc the Katherine to My Thomas =P! **_

**On The Edge Of A Golden Downfall Part 2:**

_**March 25, 1536**_

A lot of exciting things happened within the 10 days following the births of Harry and Annabella More. The twins were baptized into Catholic religion, which their religious parents Sir Thomas and Katherine More were the most pleased about. The next afternoon the betrothal of Mary Tudor and John More Earl of Lancaster was announced. The court remained buzzing in excitement of the royal marriage, which was to take place mid April.

Because of these events Elizabeth More Daunce could not tell her father about the conversation between her and the whore Queen. But when the chaos of these two events ceased she went to the kill. During the day she walked to her father's office and knocked on the door.

Thomas who was looking at some papers poked his head up and smiled.

"Ah Elizabeth what graces me with your presence?" He said.

She smiled and sat in the seat across from her father. Legs crossed, hands folded onto her lap.

"How is everything going," She said, "with the King's great matter?"

Thomas sighed at his second eldest who shared his dark features. Usually he would talk political matters with Meg his eldest and favorite daughter, but another thing that changed him after almost dying was to spend time with each of his children equally.

"Still have no way to condemn her, have you and your sisters found anything that could help me with the case?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked to the ground.

"She confided in me about things, sinful things."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas found himself in Cromwell's office telling him the piece of shocking news he received. The shocking news that would change the whole investigation.

"Are you sure?" Cromwell said with wide eyes, "she told your daughter everything that can convict her?"

Thomas smiled as if he just met the pope. Revenge was near, so near that he could taste it.

"Every word," He said.

There was a soft knock on the door. Thomas turned around and gasped. George Boleyn was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. It was the first time Thomas saw the younger Boleyn without his father.

"Ah Viscount Rochford," Cromwell said, "glad you can join us for this meeting."

Thomas scratched his head as the younger Boleyn entered the room.

"I know this is confusing Sir Thomas," Cromwell continued, "George Boleyn is on our side and a key instrument in the investigation against Queen Anne."

Thomas blinked, was he hearing things?

"But Mr. Cromwell," he said, "Queen Anne is…."

"My sister," George interrupted, "Queen Anne is no longer my sister, she hasn't been since she became Queen. She became a monster just like my father. I am sick of them abusing me with their hands and words. So I decided to get even. "

Thomas looked into George's eyes they were sad but honest. He felt for the young Boleyn because his eyes told a sad story of longtime abuse.

"The King," Cromwell continued, "had assigned George to be a spy for his family since his sister became Queen."

George smiled.

"Wonder why I stay by my father all the time your Grace?"

Thomas crossed himself in shock.

"Does anyone else know about this Mr. Cromwell?" He asked, "Besides you, Harry and I?"

A familiar voice behind them called out:

"Me."

Thomas turned his head and saw John standing in the doorway.

"John Thomas More you knew about this and didn't tell me!"

John shut the door behind him.

"Father, keep it down, Thomas Boleyn cannot know about this! It's dangerous."

"Especially now," George said, "besides the news you wanted to tell me, I came on another matter. My father had received warning from another member in court that the king intends to be rid of my sister… I don't know how to put this Sir Thomas you are in grave danger."

John gasped. Cromwell's smile turned into a frown. Thomas did not in any way react to the news that his life was once again on the line. He just stayed still, face stern. Not even a wince left his lips. The other men in the room were shocked expecting Thomas to collapse his knees and wail. They knew Thomas' fear of death became stronger ever since his near execution.

But the only person in the room who started crying was John. John had every right to be. His father 9 months ago cheated death, and now was at risk for facing it again. Right before John was to be married to the love of his life. Right before he was to have his first child. God was so cruel to him.

"NO! No! No! No! No! NO!"

Thomas walked over to John and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"John stay calm," Thomas said, "Worrying isn't going to help anything, with God's help, I'll be okay."

Thomas then walked over to Cromwell's desk and softly placed both his hands on the wooden surface. He sighed and said:

"Mr. Cromwell if we want to act now should be the time for we are all at risk, starting tomorrow we are going to Question every servant in Queen Anne's household of course, if we find any convincing evidence we will take immediate action. And George watch your sister's every move anything suspicious report it immediately to either my son, Mr. Cromwell and I. Any other suggestions before we deliberate?"

Cromwell raised his hand.

"Sir Thomas," He said, "we have a bit of a problem Mary Boleyn Stafford is one of Anne's ladies in waiting. She would do nothing to give up her sister."

George laughed.

"That is true Mr. Cromwell," He said, "but as Mary's brother I know her weakness, men. I know this is going to creep you a bit Mr. Cromwell but your son Gregory is pretty handsome, nice calves, he asks her out of context about Anne's behavior we can get all the information we need."

Cromwell growled.

"You are telling me to put my only son at Risk? I am sorry I am not going to loose my only son to bring down a Queen I am not ruthless as your father. See I do have a soul!"

Thomas couldn't help but snicker at the "I do have a soul". For a ruthless, power hungry heretic, he thought Cromwell seemed to be a very good father. Suddenly the side door opened and a tall lanky man entered the room. Thomas could tell immediately that it was Gregory Cromwell because he shared his father's dark looks.

"DAMNIT FATHER," Gregory, shrieked, "I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME!"

Cromwell sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Gregory keep it down, the walls have ears you know. And Gregory I told you I didn't want you involved in this."

Gregory folded his arms in front of him.

"But Father, Sir Thomas is letting his son be involved in it, I am sick of you being overprotective me, I am not going to die like Mummy did. I want to help father, I want to make you proud and I promise you father I will be safe."

Cromwell sighed.

"Alright, Sir Thomas will make sure Gregory is protected."

Thomas smiled.

"As a father of six I understand your worries Mr. Cromwell," He said, "but there is no need to worry, if the Boleyns don't suspect that George is our spy then they won't suspect your son private seducing their daughter to get answers."

Thomas crossed his hands behind his back and looked to ground.

"Gentlemen," He continued, "Tonight get some rest we are going to need it for tomorrow."

He brought his head back up and made a confident smirk. He took a deep breath.

"For tomorrow when we wake we will be on the Edge of a Golden Downfall," He finally said, "May god help us all."

_**Okay So I couldn't kill George. I love him! He's my fourth favorite Tudors Boy! So I decided to shake things up a bit to let him live. Sorry Jane Parker MUHAHAHAHA! The other Boleyns are not gonna know what hit them.**_

_**Anyway Gregory Cromwell who is going to make more appearences throughout this story will be played by the Gorgeous Jonathan Togo from CSI Miami! Hoped you enjoyed! **_


	32. Time Is Running Out Part 1

_**Here is the next thrilling chapter of Martyrdom AKA Pissed off Sir Thomas More brings Anne Boleyn down! **_

_**Warnings: Raciness, Crazy!Anne Boleyn and Gregory Cromwell basically turning out to be just like daddy!**_

**Time Is Running Out Part 1:**

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated._

_I want to break the spell that you created_

-Muse- Time is Running Out

_**March 26**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"My Lord," A Herald said, "His Grace Sir Thomas More the Duke of Lancaster is here."

Henry tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. He was impatient to get rid of Anne. So he could be free of the terror the whore brought upon the kingdom. So he could be free to marry Jane.

"Send him in," He said.

The two doors opened and Thomas walked in and bowed.

"Harry," he said.

Henry smiled as his Lord Chancellor walked down the pathway to the throne.

"Ah Sir Thomas any developments on the inquiry against the Queen?"

Henry went to stand up and greet Thomas.

"Harry I would sit down if I were you."

Henry sat down and grabbed both arms of the chair. This had to be bad!

"What happened? I can't divorce her?"

Thomas sighed.

"I don't think divorce is a necessary action, I received news from my daughter Elizabeth, apparently Queen Anne had confided in her that she had some men sleep in her bed."

Henry growled. He was shocked annoyed, betrayed and above all humiliated. He turned the whole country of England upside down by killing many innocent people and splitting the church in half only to have Anne Boleyn. But instead that WHORE betrayed him!

"By god are you sure Sir Thomas?"

Thomas sighed.

"We are not positive, Mr. Cromwell and I are running investigations starting this afternoon. George Boleyn, your spy I just found out about, is keeping careful eyes on the Queen, Gregory Cromwell is questioning Mary Boleyn Stafford this afternoon. Once we gather the proper amount of evidence to convict her, we will report to you and together we will figure out the proper action."

Henry laughed.

"Oh I already know the proper action!"

Thomas tilted his head.

"And that is?"

Henry made a sinister smile

"She will pay for the blood spilt in order for her to be queen!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory Cromwell knew that if his father found out how he was extracting evidence from Mary Boleyn Stafford, he would throw a fit. But it was sure as hell working. Gregory was as naked as the day he was born. He sat on top of the legs of Mary Boleyn who was naked as he was.

He rubbed his hands in soothing oils and rubbed them on her bareback. It was silent, only the sounds of their gasping breaths filled the room as they came down from their high of ecstasy.

"Oh Gregory," Mary moaned, "you are the first man I slept with other than my husband since I married him. I have to say you were well worth it."

Gregory smiled it was the first time he made love to someone. A secret he would take to his grave. He lost his virginity to the _**Great Prostitute**_. But it was well worth it he was doing a service to his father.

It was something he and his father had in common: to accomplish something no matter what the cost.

"Don't tell my sister though," Mary Boleyn said again, "She shouldn't be talking."

Gregory smiled, now was his chance.

"What do you mean Mistress Stafford?" he asked.

He bent down and kissed her neck. Mary Boleyn moaned.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't tell a soul?"

Gregory kissed her neck again.

"I promise."

Mary smirked.

"She takes men into her private quarters, she says she is having a conversation with them, but I think she's fucking them."

Mary giggled and Gregory smiled. He now had all the information he needed to report back to his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine and her daughter walked through the palace gardens. Mary's left hand held her walking stick. The right hand held her swelling stomach proudly, feeling the life that was growing in there.

"I am glad to see that your pregnancy hasn't taken a toll on your beauty," Katherine said.

Mary sighed.

"Well this is just my first pregnancy," She said, "While I maintain my healthy glow, my known poor health has taken a toll on me."

Katherine was about to continue walking when she stopped dead in her tracks. Anne Boleyn was standing before her holding her daughter Elizabeth.

"Katherine," Anne simply said putting Elizabeth on the ground.

The little red headed girl ran to hug Mary. Mary knew where this was going. She took the little girl by the hand.

"Come Elizabeth!"

The girls walked off leaving the rivals alone staring at each other.

"May we talk?" Anne asked.

Katherine looked to the ground.

_Run! _Katherine thought.

"I should check on Harry and Annabelle," She said turning her heals and walking quickly away.

Anne started following her.

"Katherine wait!"

Katherine lifted her skirt and started running, remembering her and her husband's plan if something like this were to happen.

"Katherine please," Anne said, "I need your help."

Katherine stopped dead in her tracks. The bitch was asking her for help, after all the hell the _Queen _put her and her husband through. Katherine turned around to face Anne and laughed.

"You want me to help you?" Katherine spat, "You made my life a living hell for 7 damn years! You tried to have my husband killed, you tried to kill me, and I damn well know that you tried to have my Mary killed in January."

Anne gasped. Katherine somehow with her maternal instinct knew that Anne was behind Mary's attempted murder but Anne wouldn't give herself away just yet!

"I didn't try to have Mary killed! It must have been-"

"Hold your tongue you miserable wench for my blood puts me above you! Because of you I spent 4 damn years in imprisoned in that hellhole, did you do a thing to get me out of there? No! So why should I waste my time?"

Anne grabbed her rival's wrist. Katherine felt a sharp pain in her wrist as if it were being crushed.

"Because if you don't help me, Henry will have me burned!"

Katherine started thrashing through the grip. She was scared now. For _Queen _Anne was hurting her.

"Good I'll light the pyre…. Let me go!"

The grip became even tighter. She heard a pop. Katherine winced in the pain.

"Not until you help me!"

"You're hurting me!"

"NO!"

Finally Katherine stepped on her rival's foot causing Anne to let go. Before Anne could say anything else Katherine ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas More, Cromwell, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Norfolk and William Roper sat behind the interrogation table in the darkly lit room. The five men were bored out of their minds. They each took turns in interrogating a certain servant boy in the Queen's household.

_What's your name?_

_What's your occupation?_

_Did you see Queen Anne do anything suspicious?_

Always the same questions, always the same answers.

"Thank you for your time," Norfolk whose turn it was to question the _witness _said.

When the 50th server of the day left the room, Cromwell groaned.

"How many more do we have?" He said in a frustrated tone.

Brandon looked down the list.

"50 more," Brandon said, "so we are halfway there!"

Norfolk sighed as he crossed another name off the list.

"Shouldn't we leave this at the hands of the Pope?" he said, "We are under Rome's authority now and he doesn't like Anne, he will grant a divorce quicker than you could say the Hunt!"

Thomas laughed.

"Yes we could Norfolk," He said, "but we leave it to the Pope's authority and I cannot believe I am saying this but, he will let the Queen go free and then a chain of mysterious deaths will follow. So I don't think it's a good idea that we call Rome under this circumstance!"

Roper gasped.

"Am I hearing things?" He said sarcastically, "or did my _I'm willing to die for Christendom _father-in-law just speak an idea that could be considered heresy?"

Thomas glared at his son-in-law.

"Hold your tongue William, sometimes we have to break the rules to save plenty which by this we are doing and you are lucky you are still on my good side or I would have convicted you as a heretic a long time ago!"

Cromwell growled even louder. Now he was really losing patience!

"Could we please change the subject?" He screamed banging his fist on the table, "Instead of the bloody pope could we think for a minute about changing our strategy! We are being to soft on them and therefore we are getting nothing, maybe it's time we become a little harsher maybe we should threaten them with punishment if they don't speak the truth!"

Thomas turned his head towards Cromwell with a grave look.

"Mr. Cromwell, instilling fear upon servants who are barely around Queen Anne will lead to fabrication and then we would be unjust, save the harshness for the ladies in waiting who know more information."

Before Cromwell could strike back and get into yet another debate with Thomas More, a pageboy entered the room.

"Mr. Cromwell," he said, "your son Gregory is outside he says it's important!"

Cromwell sighed.

"Send him in!"

Gregory ran in excitedly, out of breath and sweaty.

"Father I have important yet vital information to the case!" he said.

The five men behind the table smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

"You talked to Mary Boleyn Stafford? She said evidence to convict her sister?"

Gregory smiled.

"Yes."

Cromwell sighed in relief.

"PRAISE THE LORD! How my dear boy?"

Gregory's face turned bright red. He did not mention how he got the information from Mary Boleyn Stafford in front of everybody in the room.

"Um father, I don't think we should discuss this here!"

Cromwell's eyes widened! His son, his only boy, lost his innocence to a HARLOT!

"GREGORY THOMAS CROMWELL! YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER ME TRUTHLY! DID YOU BED MARY BOLEYN STAFFORD?"

Gregory's face turned even redder than before. He gulped.

"Yes she opened her legs for me, but father it was the only way to get her lucid!"

Brandon started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god Mr. Cromwell!" He yelled, "I thought your son would be a asshole like you! But I fucking love this kid!"

Thomas snorted. Cromwell smacked himself in the head and growled.

"Hold your tongue Charles Brandon!" He growled, "and Gregory as much as I am appalled and upset of how you got the evidence and I don't care how old you are you are getting spanked for this, I am proud of you Gregory! Your information could save the case."

Gregory bowed his head and smiled. He was about to respond when another pageboy entered the room out of breath he said:

"Sir Thomas your wife is outside she wishes to speak to you immediately!"

Thomas started shaking something happened. He slowly stood up from his seat and said:

"Gentlemen, I think we've heard enough for today, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Before the four men could object Thomas was out the door. Thomas knew his wife Katherine, his world and the only thing keeping his sanity was way more important than bringing down a queen.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Next Up: John More and George B's blossoming friendship, Tomkat Fluff, Battle of the Boleyn girls, Charles becomes a body guard and our hero's life is in danger and this time there's no axe involved! **_


	33. Time is Running Out Part 2

_**Sorry for the long delay here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **_

**Time Is Running Out Part 2: **

The moment Thomas walked into the room, Katherine ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body shaking. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

Katherine snaked an arm from around his neck. Thomas' eyes widened to see that her wrist was bandaged.

"Who did that to you?" Thomas asked shocked.

Katherine sighed.

"That whore," She simply said.

Thomas once again felt rage flowing through his veins. He knew, oh he damn well knew that Anne Boleyn was beginning to hurt the one's he loved in order to stop him from sending her to the scaffold. But she was wrong. She was digging her own damn grave deeper. He let her go.

"I am going to kill her with my own bare hands," He whispered under his breath.

He walked towards the door when Katherine grabbed him by the arm.

"Mi amor wait, please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

He pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his waist again. She brought her nose to his.

"I feel safe with you," She whispered.

Thomas smiled reassuringly at his wife. His body was filled with rage against the "queen", but his priority was to take care of his love. One of the only things that were keeping him sane at the moment. He softly kissed her on the lips.

"I'll stay with you," he whispered, "for your wish is my command."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**March 27**__**th**__** 1536:**_

Thomas Boleyn sat exiled at Hever Castle. Over the years the Boleyn family fortune had reached it's high. They had high government positions, royal titles, and royalty. It was all because of Anne and her power to seduce the king. However the past few months the Boleyn fortunes had slipped beneath their grasp.

It wasn't because Anne didn't provide a son for the king; it was all because of that ignorant, pious, fool Sir Thomas More.

He remembered watching in disgust at the Lord Chancellor's should have been execution as the King pardoned More of all his crimes. That was when fortunes went down for the Boleyns. Banishments, coldness from the king was all caused by More's second rise to power. Even his family was drifting apart.

His son George seemed strange and distant. He wondered if More had to do with it by feeding the only heir with lies.

Boleyn took a sip of his ale and sighed.

He had to get rid of More but how?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**April 1**__**st**__** 1536:**_

The court was buzzing in anticipation for the royal wedding that was to take place that day between the Princess Mary Tudor and the Earl of Lancaster John More. Many people throughout the country, even throughout Europe attended. Even the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V traveled all the way from Spain to see his cousin get married.

But all the anticipation for the wedding just made John even more nervous than he was.

He probably was as nervous as his father was when he married John's stepmother Katherine. He wore black and gold. Typically the same colors his father often wore. He sat on the bed with his hands folded on his lap and sighed.

He loved Mary no doubt, but since circumstances would probably make John and Mary next in line for the throne, the pressure was double on him. Mainly because their first child was to be declared illegitimate by the king, they needed an heir.

He sighed when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" John asked.

The door opened and his father descended through the door. John studied his features. They had changed in the coming months. Because his father was healing from his mental wounds from almost dying, he didn't have that proud, upright posture John often observed. But now they seemed to have returned. And his father, the brave, brilliant, pious Sir Thomas More was once again the hero John admired.

"Hello son," Thomas said, "I came to hopefully calm your wedding day jitters. I also brought a guest!"

John perked his head up in intrigue to see who his father brought with him and to his shock, the man who came in was none other than the King of England. John on impulse stood up and bowed.

"Your majesty this is a honor."

Henry walked over and placed his hands on his future son in law's shoulders.

"It's not a honor," Henry said, "since for the moment I don't have a son, you shall fill that position…"

Thomas drained out what the King was saying to his son as he fumbled in his pockets for a gift he wanted to give his son before he was to be married.

"Shit," Thomas whispered.

Henry turned his head towards his dear friend and old mentor.

"Sir Thomas, what's wrong?"

Thomas sighed.

"I left something in my office, do you mind talking to John for a few moments while I retrieve it."

Henry smiled.

"Alright, come back quick."

Thomas was out the door before he could answer. He quickly and steadily walked down the long hallways. The reason was clear he was happy to be alive. He had not one care in the world. Had it not been for the king's conscience his head would have been floating somewhere in the river Thames. But fortunes looked up to him, for he was able to see his son be married, he was blessed with two beautiful children and had the most caring wife in the world. Nothing could possibly ruin his happiness or so he thought.

He made a happy sigh as he opened the door and then….

**CRASH!**

He didn't see it coming. Something hit him over the head before he could even step foot in the office. Before he could see who his assailant was his world went black.

_**I know I know the evil cliffhanger! Sorry guys I had to. And sorry this chapter is short as well. I hoped you enjoyed! **_


	34. No One's Gonna Take Me Alive

_**Here is the next chapter of Matyrdom.**_

_**Warning: For Violence and Gore**_

**No One's Gonna Take Me Alive:**

John and his future father in law started to bond a bit. In the time the two men didn't keep track of, they found they had plenty in common. For a moment John may have forgotten Henry was king and more of a human. They were in the middle of a laughing fit when the door burst open and George Boleyn ran through sweaty and out of breath.

"Is his Grace in here?" George said between breaths.

Henry and John looked at each other for a second in confusion.

"No why?" John asked.

George winced and looked to the ground. A chill went down John's spine. He knew something was wrong. He knew something was happening to his father. Something so terrible that John couldn't perceive it. But John wasn't going to cry. He was going to be brave for his father what ever was happening to him.

"We're too late then, my father by now succeeded in abducting Sir Thomas, I understand if you feel deeply disappointed in me but I just informed about this a hour ago."

Henry tried to hold his composure in. He knew this was Anne's doing. His cold hearted bitch of a wife. He couldn't wait for the distant future to hear the cannon roar indicating her death. Once they found evidence of course. But with Thomas More once again in peril, his hope for freedom was far-gone. And once again Henry thought his dear friend and mentor's life was in his hand.

Henry just growled. He couldn't let barbarians kill the man who was like a second father to him.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Henry just clenched his hand into a fist and said:

"Get the guards we are going to Hever! And make sure Anne Boleyn doesn't leave this castle! Have Charles Brandon look after Katherine of Aragon! John and George you are coming with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Charles Brandon told Katherine the news that her husband had been abducted she fell to her knees to the floor. Rivers gushed down her eyes like waterfalls. Her body was shaking violently. She couldn't lose him. Her life, her Lancelot, the father of her twins. The man who would risk anything so Katherine could sleep safely.

Charles Brandon knew by watching this, if Thomas More died a part of Katherine would die too.

The Duke said nothing he just knelt in front of her and pulled her in so she could sob in his chest. He softly ran a hand through her dark hair.

"It's alright," He said, "I promise you Sir Thomas will make it out alive. He faced more horrid things than this."

He just hoped he was right. He didn't want to lie to a woman who had her heart shattered many times before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. His head was still throbbing. He tried to stretch only to find he was bound to wooden chair. He made a growl of frustration but the cloth tied around his lips only allowed him to make a muffled grunt.

"Sorry about that," He heard a familiar voice said, "I didn't want anyone to hear you scream."

Thomas perked his head up for a second as he felt the cloth pulled out of his mouth and saw the man who was behind this childish act. Instead of screaming instead of crying, he just laughed.

"Oh my lord," Thomas laughed, "You think this is going to save your daughter? You think this scares me."

The moment Sir Thomas More burst out into laughter, Thomas Boleyn knew that he was going to be a tough one to crack. The man faced death before. This was nothing more to him then a childish nightmare. Boleyn pulled out a dagger from his pocket.

"I thought this was going to be easy but it seems it is much harder than I thought. I know this is nothing to you but I know what really scares you."

Thomas hoped he wasn't referring to his fear to die a painful barbaric death like he was to die by the axe. Suddenly Thomas heard the sound of fabric ripping. He brought his eyes to his chest to see that his doublet and chemise had been cut open by the dagger. He started shaking.

"You have two options Sir Thomas," Boleyn said adjusting Thomas' doublet so his shoulders and upper arms were exposed, "you end your little investigation against my daughter or I will kill you slowly and painfully until you agree or die. Choose your words wisely Sir Thomas."

This was it. He was going to die. His body was shaking now from the cold and the fear of the pain that was ahead. He brought his head to his chest, it was just like he was on the scaffold again. But he was prepared, if he was dying for the king and the millions he will save, a worthy cause.

"If you kill me you know it's high Treason," Thomas said closing his eyes, "but if it is to keep your daughter alive then I don't condemn it. But I will utter the same words I said on the scaffold, just tell the king that I died his good servant but god's-"

Before he could finish he felt the dagger slice deeply down his arm. Thomas bit his lip and screamed in pain. He knew Boleyn was going to slice him until Thomas bled to death. Boleyn placed the dagger against the bare skin of Thomas' other arm.

"Fine Sir Thomas," Boleyn said with a chuckle "I hope this decision haunts you for eternity."

Boleyn slowly started grazing the knife down Thomas' arm. He dug deeper into the skin as the knife slid further down his enemy's arm. Thomas slammed his eyes tighter and started screaming.

"_O father art in heaven, hallow be thy name_."

He paused to scream in pain. The dagger was against the skin of his chest. But maybe he in his prayers God will save him and let him live.

_Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, as it is in heaven._

Boleyn sliced him again. Thomas screamed again but as he screamed he felt his body become weaker. Three streams of blood were now pouring down his body.

_Give us today our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive them that trespass against us._

Another slice, he had no strength left but to make a dry sob. The tears fell down his eyes. His thoughts now turned to his children and his wife, his beautiful wife. He will wait for her. But he mentally prayed for her to have the strength to take care of his children after he was gone.

_And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for thine is kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever._

One final slice, he had no strength left to scream. He slowly tried to divert his mind to happier things and forget about the pain. The room was spinning he was going to die, but once again he didn't want to.

_Amen_

_  
_He was too oblivious to know what happen next. The sounds he heard were the knife dropping to the ground. Distorted voices echoed throughout the slowly fading to black room. Thomas knew as he slipped into oblivion it was too. His Harry was quick to save him last time but it wasn't the case this time if he were there. This time he was too late and his last bit of strength he had left he mouthed:

_I die the King's good Servant but God's first._

And Thomas slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Cliffhanger again if you are really freaking out I will pm you Thomas' fate. **_


	35. The Death and Rebirth of a lost Martyr

_**Here is the long awaited next chapter of Martyrdom, warnings for Angst. But there is a fluffy romance scene at the end.**_

**The Death and Rebirth of a Lost Martyr:**

If his father was awake he would be so proud about how brave John was acting. The moment he saw his father's bound and bloody body he pushed through the guards who went to apprehend the villain Boleyn and ran to his father. John pulled out his knife from his pocket and started to cut his father free of his bindings. His father was barely alive; his eyes were shut, and his head limp. Yet John saw his shallow breathing.

"JOHN, IS HE ALRIGHT?" He heard his king who came to help rescue his dear friend and mentor scream down the stairs.

John knelt in front of his father and started to cut free from the bindings tied around his feet.

"HE IS ALIVE BUT UNCONSCIOUS HE'S BLEEDING BADLY MAJESTY." John replied, "I AM GOING TO COVER THE WOUNDS!"

John ran over to the curtains which hung from the single window in the room. He heard the king yell down to him again that the doctor was on standby at the palace as he ripped the curtains into strips. But he didn't pay attention; he was more focused on helping his father who was probably bleeding to death. He took off his father's shirt and doublet to dress the wounds.

"Come on Father," John whispered as he bound the wounds around his father's torso, "You survived the scaffold you can survive this, we all need you, the king needs your guidance, all the Catholics in England are counting on you to save them and your family needs you live if not for Meg, Lizzie, Cecily and I for Annabelle and Harry they are still young and need their father."

And as John said a prayer he hoisted his father up in his arms and carried him up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three More girls dressed in their lady in waiting attire sat nervously in their father's quarters waiting for an answer. Was their father dead? They sat apart from each other not interacting. It was exactly how they acted when they found out he was to be executed. Cecily was quiet sitting on the couch with a goblet of ale. Meg was sitting on the bed in hysterics. Her face was buried in her hands. Elizabeth sat on the floor playing her lute for music was the only thing to calm her down.

Meg finally looked up and sniffed and held her stomach which was starting to swell.

"I was going to tell father that I was with child today," She finally said, "he would have been happy to know that not only was he going to be a grandparent once again."

Cecily took another sip of wine and chuckled. She was already on the threshold of getting drunk like a man at court. Alcohol became the way to numb the pain through her father's imprisonment and near execution. And once again it was filling its purpose to keep her numb.

"If god wanted to take him from us within the year," Cecily said, "why couldn't he just spare us the pain and let the axe slice off his head in July then make us get our hopes up that our father was actually going to live another 5 years at least."

Meg was appalled that Cecily would say such horrible things. Then again she was under the spell of alcohol. The eldest More daughter walked over to her younger sister and ripped the goblet of ale out of her hands causing it to spill on her dress.

"What the fuck is your problem crazy bitch," Cecily squealed, "despite the fact I hate that cunt of a Queen I actually like this dress."

Meg was so mad at her sisters behavior she threw the goblet across the room.

"Our father may be dying and you are too drunk to realize it," She yelled back, "God if father saw you-"

"Like father even gave a flying fuck about me," Cecily interrupted rising to her feet staring darkly at her sister, "All my life it's been about YOU, YOU, YOU because everyone knew you were father's favorite child but now it's all about JOHN, JOHN, JOHN."

The two women started shouting obscenities at each other. Elizabeth who stop playing the lute the moment Meg hurled her sister's wine stood at the corner. For once she said nothing instead she brought her eyes to their family portrait painting by Holbein. That was when their family was tight knit for their wise, educated father held them together. From the moment her father was arrested the family seemed to drift apart, even when he was pardoned there was still such animosity amongst the siblings brewing and growing as time went on. And now as Elizabeth saw the anger just exploded.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET!" Elizabeth finally yelled out causing her younger and older sister to look at her with wide eyes, "What happened to us? What happened to this family? Father is suffering probably dying and you are both fighting about who father dotes on the most, we should be praying for good things for him. Father taught us better than this. These are not the sisters I've played with, braided hair with, told my secrets to, and grew up with. You are monsters!"

Elizabeth walked to the cushioned chair and fell into it. She pulled the rosary out of her pocket and crossed herself. Her hands were folded into her lap, her head to her chest and started to say a prayer for her father. Something she should have done a long time ago. She suddenly felt two presences kneel on either side of her, her sisters. They placed their hands on her forearms.

"You're right Lizzie," Meg said, "Father taught us better we should be praying for him."

And the three eldest More daughters were silent in prayer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John ran into his bedchamber to find his bride to be consoling her weeping mother. His face was white as a ghost. God the last thing he needed was to tell Mary of his father's condition whilst his stepmother, who cherished his father as much as he cherished her, was in the room. What made it worse was Mary tapped her mother immediately upon his arrival and said:

"Mummy, John is here."

Katherine looked up at her stepson, her eyes filled with tears. She knew by the look on John's face, the news was bleak. She started sobbing harder, Mary clutched her mother's hand tighter.

"He's dead," Katherine wailed out.

John looked to the ground.

"He's alive," He said Katherine's tears suddenly died down, "But is unconscious, but they fear despite the fact he made it through this long." John gulped a tear falling down his eye, "that he won't make it through the night."

John was going to continue to tell his stepmother there was still a slight chance that he would survive but before he and Mary could stop her, the former queen sprinted out of the room. Mary was too paralyzed in shock to even follow her. John just walked over to her silently and sat next to her on the bed. He looked down at his hands which were folded on his lap.

"The doctors also said," John finally continued, "he might survive but the chance is slight and so, I am going to leave my father's fate in the hands of the same person I depended on when he was to be executed…god. I pray that he is once again on our side."

And Mary brought his hands into her own and clutched them in prayer. She looked up at him reassuringly.

"Then let's pray for a miracle," Mary said.

And together they said in perfect Latin:

_In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost…._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine sprinted through the halls desperately. This was a nightmare. The last time Katherine felt this frantic was when Chapyus told her the news that her beloved Thomas was to be executed. The five days between finding out the horrible news and Henry coming to her and saying he was to be pardoned, she had frequent panic attacks. The attacks came from the image of watching Thomas resting his head on the block and his head severing off.

This also happened when Arthur died. She sprinted like a mad woman through the hallways to her first husband's room and was so distressed that she attacked the physician to get one last glimpse of him.

But God already took Arthur he couldn't take Thomas too, could he?

Henry stood outside the door where his Chancellor laid unconscious, pacing back and forth waiting for the news on his dear friend and mentor's fate when he saw Katherine sprinting past him.

"Katherine," He yelled, "he's in here!"

Katherine stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her former husband. It was the first time the two of them truly stared in each other's eyes since the….divorce. Henry felt an inhuman chill go down his spine. Her piercing grayish blue eyes were filled with rage and sadness, Henry gulped.

"Katherine I am sorry the physicians are doing everything to help him," Henry said tears welling up in up in his eyes, "I mean there is a chance. But right now there is nothing we can do but-"

Katherine cut him off with a growl.

"_¡Cállate carajo te mudas!"_ Katherine shrieked "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIVORCED ME OR NOT! IF YOU DIDN'T MARRY THAT _PUTITA BARATA_HHHHThethFT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THAT OATH! BISHOP FISHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! AND THOMAS! _Oh, Dios _Thomas."

The former queen fell to the floor on her knees. Moments later she felt a presence kneel in front of her. She looked up and saw it was Henry. Tears fell down his eyes.

"I know," Henry said, "if I could turn back time and fix everything I could I thought by pardoning Sir Thomas everything would somehow go back to the way it was supposed to be now I feel that..I am back where I am started, feeling like Sir Thomas' blood is on my hands. It's like killing my father."

Henry started to sob burring his face in his hands. He suddenly felt arms wrapping around him Katherine was crying with him too. It was the first time they really cared for each other since the divorce. He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to cry harder. Until….

"Your majesties," A voice said behind them.

Katherine and Henry turned their heads and saw the physician standing at the door. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You come baring news on Sir Thomas' condition?" Henry asked with a sniffle.

The physician shook his head. Katherine held her breath she prayed it was good news she squeezed her former husband's hand and looked up at the physician with eyes of desperation.

"It's a miracle, he just woke up, however he is in a lot of pain, with good spirits he shall make a quick recovery."

Both Katherine and Henry took a deep breath of relief. Katherine gave her former husband a quick hug before rising to her feet.

"May I see him?" She asked.

The physician smiled and shook his head.

"Go," Henry said, "you should tend to your husband I'll inform his children."

Katherine bowed her head and ran into the bedchamber and saw her husband propping himself up in bed. He was only in his breeches. Bandages were bound tightly around his torso, upper arms and wrists. The pure white color was stained with crimson red blood. As he propped himself in a sitting position he groaned. Katherine stood there and waited for him to acknowledge her.

_Stupid heretic no sharp object could strike me down _Thomas cursed in his mind and the pain shot through his body.

God must have been siding with him the whole time because once again he made it out alive of a situation that he had a slim chance of surviving. Healing was going to take a while, but he was grateful to be alive. When he finished sitting up, he looked down taking a few deep breaths before lifting his head and the first sight he saw was his Katherine. His beautiful, caring, sweet Katherine. He smiled weakly.

"Katherine," He said in a hoarse voice.

Katherine cried tears of joy as she ran over to Thomas and hugged him gently, careful to not hurt him. He leaned in and kissed her gently. As he did the pain he sustained slowly started to fade away as if her embrace had healing powers. She paused to lift his chin.

"Oh mi amor, I am so glad you are alive, you're invincible."

He softly gripped her hand and stared into eyes.

"I am not invincible I am just as my enemies say….a cockroach."

And they both started to chuckle and softly kissed each other on the lips.

And for the second time in his life a near death experience just seemed….so rewarding.

_**Next up Thomas makes a appearance in the same courtroom where he was first convicted to testify against the man who tried to kill him. Anne realizes her fate is sealed and the John and Mary wedding take 2! **_


End file.
